Body of Evidence
by LeahElizabeth
Summary: The Jeffersonian gang is pushed to their limits and is in danger with a serial killer. Will Feature: Booth/Bones, Angela/Hodgins, Sweets, Zack, Cam, Caroline, Parker, with special interns: Vincent and Daisy.
1. Chapter 1

1CHAPTER ONE

The Jeffersonian Institution was bustling as usual. Blue and grey uniforms strode across the grey and white tilted floor. Their speeds differing by who exactly they were and where they stood in the social hierarchy of things. Various screens lit up with varying shots of different angles of three skulls. It was clear that every employee was on the same mission. Well... Almost everybody.

Doctor Jack Hodgins sat back in his chair wearing a pair of thick rimmed black glasses with built in magnifiers that he occasionally used for examining certain bug life up close and hands on. But there were no bugs in sight currently. He had been looking at the same beetles for what felt like ages (at least to him). They had been stuck on the same case for about three days with nothing to show for it other than some beetles, a skull, and a number print that they managed to get off some of the remaining skin that had appeared to be a tattoo that one of Temperance's interns (whoever was on rotation) had discovered. Not that Hodgins cared. Tattoos were not his department. At least not on the clock.

No, today would consist of him goofing around with... Lance Sweets? Sure enough there the young psychologist sat across from Hodgins at a recently abandoned desk wearing a matching pair of dark rimmed glasses that he had clearly 'borrowed' from another desk. Lance held up a comic book, one of the classics: Batman, to which Hodgins was leaning toward and away from. 'Examining' it in a way. Lance's tie was unloosened and he was now sporting his own ID badge clipped on his right chest side, and he was also wearing Hodgins' on his left ear. Another productive day at the Jeffersonian.

Temperance Brennan, the forensic anthropologist, was located at least ten feet behind the two, leaning over a table wearing her dark blue uniform and gloves. Very enveloped in what she was doing with the skeletal remains and totally oblivious, or choosing to tune out, what the two young men were doing.

"Uneven." Hodgins declared aloud leaning back in his chair as if he were the champion of the day for some reason. Temperance meanwhile picked up what appeared to be a bit of bone from a finger, cleaned off from three days earlier.

"No it's not. No way." Lance countered bringing the opened pages to his own eyes. Having trouble with the magnifying glasses he used his left hand to lift them up and over his brow and proceeded to study the drawing that way, this time squinting as though he was trying to solve the most difficult of math equations. "Robert Kane would not draw Bat Girl's... Parts uneven." Sweets added defiantly looking to Hodgins like a kid ready to be spoon fed his usual conspiracy theory and stories. And Hodgins was ready to comply... For once.

"It's Bob Kane and of course he would." The scruffy Hodgins declared just as defiant as Sweets but with a little smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes. He leaned forward, his arms draped over his upper jean thighs that were exposed because he didn't button his work uniform the entire way. He hated conforming to what 'the man' wanted. "Cartoonists sneak in little flaws and secret jabs all of the time. Look at Disney movies. The night sky in 'the Lion King' read 'sex', the cover of that mermaid flick had a giant phallus on the cover not to mention the priest with the raging boner during the holiest of Disney ceremonies. It's an artist's conspiracy. Least publicized of them all." Hodgins concluded leaning back and letting out a drawn out sigh as though he had just finished having the best sex ever and needed a cigarette. Jack Hodgins loved his conspiracies and bashing the government, though it had treated him and his family very well, with their millions and their fortune.

"Did you know that Action Comics number one edition sold for 195,000 American dollars? And it wasn't even in mint condition. It was a 4.0 on the Comics Guaranty and that goes up to ten points!" Said a British accented voice and a messy brown haired young man came into view wearing a blueish-grey lab coat and black tie.

Mr. Nigel-Murray, the 'flavor of the week' (intern that is), hurried past, carrying a tray to Temperance. Standing upright and handing them to her very professionally though his head was turned to look at the two men unlike Dr. Brennan whom was very focused on what she was doing and didn't seem to mind that Mr. Murray wasn't even looking in the direction of the remains. Sweets and Hodgins both looked up, their interests peaked.

"Strangely not disappointing _Mister _Murray." Hodgins nodded over his shoulder, placing extra emphasis on the fake title that everyone had given the intern who was like a Snapple cap of knowledge. Every ten seconds there was something new. At least this time it was halfway relevant. Even negative Hodgins could appreciate the little things in life.

Nigel blinked dejectedly and turned back to watch Dr. Brennan's work, though he would still try and catch glimpses of the two men out of the corner of his eye. He wanted so badly to fit in but it seemed like everyone was totally against him. Was he really _that_ awful? Everyone back at Leeds seemed to enjoy him and his knowledge, back there they certainly didn't refer to it as tangents like his boss Ms. Saroyan did here. And everyone else for that matter. That's why he had quit before but Saroyan had encouraged him to return. But why if everyone, including her, was just going to make fun of him all of the time?!

Hodgins turned his attention back on Lance, whom he found more and more tolerable as the weeks passed on, and used his sneaker clad feet to scoot over to the young psychologist who now had the comic opened in his lap, studying it intensively. Hodgins pointed at the picture. "As uneven as Booth's carpentry job on his porch."

"Being productive I see." Came Camille Saroyan's unamused voice from behind them. Hodgins on instinct immediately rolled his chair back to his desk, but not before snagging his ID right off of Lance's ear causing the young man to wince.

"Ow.." Sweets whispered with a childlike pout, frowning as he lowered his head, furrowing his brown in pain. That had stung. Luckily he hadn't he hadn't been wearing it like a real earing, also fairly lucky that his ears weren't pierced because he was pretty certain that he _would _have attempted it.

"Real mature you two." Came Angela Montenegro's, the facial reconstruction specialist and Temperance's best friend, from behind Cam. The women seemed to travel in pairs round these parts. Angela's face seemed very serious, but one look at her eyes and you could actually tell that she was genuinely amused. Her dark brown hair was pulled back and she wore silver triangle earings that shimmered in the lab lights. From beneath her own blue lab coat you could see a very artsy top with lots of floral colors that no one else could pull off other than her.

"Did we make it in time for duck-duck-goose?" Angela added with a drawn out tone to her voice, obviously chiding them. Crossing her arms over her chest and usual clipboard she rolled her eyes.

"Do I dare ask about the case? Or should I put any inquiries in panel form?" Cam phrased rhetorically trying to get back on topic as she nodded toward the comic book in Sweets lap. Sweets panicked as he picked it up and quickly shoved it beneath a few files on the desk

"The remains showed marks around the palms which we concluded were rope burns. Similar burns were also found around the remaining neck flesh. There were holes poked into his back skin and Mr. Murray retrieved a piece of paper with the numbers from his stomach after incisions were made and all preliminary tests were complete." Dr. Temperance Brennan, or 'Bones' as Agent Booth referred to her, rattled off like she had done a thousand times before. "The paper was analyzed by Hodgins and then sent off with Booth who brought it to the Bureau."

"Yeah. Two days ago." Hodgins interupted with a groan and rested the back of his head against the chair. When he got bored he got negative and snappy... More so than usual.

"Upon removal of the flesh the marks were found straight down to the bone. Indicative of... Mr. Nigel Murray?" Just like Temperance. Quizzing her students randomly during a big case just because she had no concept of time and social order.

Nigel blinked with confusion as he lifted his head to look at the group. No meaningless facts. No polls. No trivia. Just facts. He swallowed. "Torture." Short and sweet. To the point. And everyone seemed impressed that he had managed to do so.

"Well done Mister Murray." Cam nodded, obviously impressed looking down at her own clipboard and wrote something down before stepping toward the examining table. "Quite a way to go." She sighed before shaking her head, her black ponytail moving from side to side.

"Any word on Booth?" Temperance asked with a concerned look. Her partner had been gone for two days with the number back at the bureau and she actually felt out of place and horribly bored without him around. The simple study of anthropology that used to be so fulfilling was now mundane. She wasn't sure she enjoyed it.

"Not gone two days and you already miss me." Came the special agent's voice and the group turned to look at him. Temperance meanwhile kept her gloved hands up in the air as she looked to him from behind the goggles she was wearing. "Hey everybody. How are you doing?" But he didn't even wait for a response and instead focused his eyes on Temperance across the table. "So you missed me Bones?" He asked with a cocky grin, practically bouncing in his dress shoes.

"I merely questioned as to your whereabouts. I did not hint to an emotional connection or longing." Dr. Brennan shrugged her shoulders matter of factly as she turned away, removing her gloves and setting them on the tray that Nigel-Murray was holding.

"Alright Bones. I get it." Agent Seeley Booth sighed, shaking his head before he slid his large hands into his black pants pockets. He'd never understand the puzzle that was Temperance Brennan, she was a complete mystery.

"It's alright. She's just hiding her real emotions under the guise of work so she stays in familiar territory." Sweets explained and using his feet he pushed the chair in a circle, spinning around once like a little boy. Booth's hand immediately went out to stop the furniture from spinning.

"Find anything?" Angela asked, hoping to break the awkward energy that was taking over the group. Angela hated conflict, though she seemed to create enough of it. Some would call her a drama queen though she never started it on purpose. Trouble just seemed to follow her around.

"Not so much a something as a someone." Booth brought his hands out of his pockets and brought out a black phone, opening it up. Everyone was hanging on his words but Booth seemed unphased. Or maybe he just liked having the power. Bringing the phone to his ear he kept the conversation short and sweet. "Yeah. You can come in now." He hung up just as quickly and slipped the phone back into his coat pocket this time. Everyone was still oogling him. "The number is a code."

"Like, for what, a door?" Sweets chimed in, his hands bracing himself on either arm rest.

"If it's for a door I'm out of a career." Came a new voice. A few feet away from everyone else stood a young woman, very young, with brown hair to her shoulders. She wore jeans with patterned patches, a short sleeved band t-shirt with a sweater over it, and converse sneakers. Black rimmed angular glasses were hooked on the collar of her shirt. Across her chest was the strap of a mesh messenger bag. Stepping boldly toward the group she stood next to the rather professional looking Agent Booth who dwarfed her size (as she couldn't be more than 5'3). "It's a computer code."

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Krys Robin. The newest and most cutting edge addition to the Bureau. A data specialist and computer hacker. She's been given to us on loan." Booth announced gesturing to the young woman beside him.

"Specialist? She looks twelve!" Hodgins exclaimed, rising to his feet and finally joining the group. Sweets meanwhile remained where he sat, glued to his spot and quiet as he observed.

"Saves me loads at the movie theater. Five fifty for kids. I also get to order off the kiddie menu." Krys quipped right back rather quickly. Clearly this banter thing was a speciality for her and she was unphased by any of the insults that were being shot in her direction. "I'm twenty, if that even made a difference. But I assure you by age sixteen I already accomplished more than you did at twenty eight... And that's being generous." A bit of a smirk to show that she was kidding and her hands moved into her jeans pockets, almost casually. "Hacked into the bureaus system when I was thirteen then reprogrammed it for them at fifteen. Occasionally I'll hack into systems and switch 'em around for fun on a Sunday. Anything else you want to know?"

Hodgins was speechless for a few long moments before he blankly shook his head. "Uh... No... That sounds... Really cool actually." Hodgins grinned. He liked hackers. They never tried to fit in with the crowd, and certainly shared his hate for 'the man'. Something he could relate to.

"You said something about a code?" Cam interjected, hoping to get back on topic. The case needed to be solved so they could all move on with their lives. "Please come with me." She didn't even wait for a response and began to walk away,. Krys followed.

Booth remained however and something seemed to catch his eye. Moving toward the desk where Sweets was he picked up the comic book and grinned like an eager schoolboy on Christmas morning. "Aw man. Batgirl?!"

Sweets sat upright. "Yeah. You're a fan?"

"Yeah. I used to have a bunch of these as a kid." Booth said whistfully as he flipped through the comic book before looking back up. "You know her boobs are uneven right?" Booth said with a silly little grin as though he had discovered the most amazing thing in the entire world. However the only person to smile in his direction was Hodgins who seemed very content, while Lance looked horribly let down, Angela looked less than amused, and Bones just stared at him in awe that a human being would ever say such a thing. Nigel meanwhile just pouted.

"What?" Booth exclaimed breaking the silence his eyes widened defensively as he tossed the comic in Lance's lap. "It's true. Just look! Everybody knows that."


	2. Chapter 2

12CHAPTER TWO

The next day they were stuck in the same place as the last one. Dr. Brennan hovering over the remains for the zillionth time her gloved hands lifting each intricate piece going over them to see if she had missed anything the first few times. Of course she hadn't, at least not to her knowledge, and she was back to square one.

Mister Nigel-Murray was providing limited assistance as he seemed to have clamped his mouth shut like some sort of mime, out of fear that someone would snap at him again if he slipped up and rattled off one of his many 'tidbits'. Temperance didn't have any time to speak to him about this, and she probably wouldn't have if she even had the time because social situations were not her forte, much like all of the squints that worked at the institute. She was their Queen Bee of awkwardness and they all seemed to follow suit.

"Mister Nigel-Murray..." Temperance began as her eyes were angled downward to the body and she gently flipped him onto his side. "The fingertips have been completely decimated and burned off to prevent identification. We've documented everything we can from the flesh, do you see anything else peculiar about the body?"

"There's striations on the lower lumbar spine.." Nigel noted as he stood next to his teacher. Having been given the permission to speak he actually dared to do it, but did his damndest to limit it to relevant points. A feat which was incredibly difficult for him. He furrowed his brow and without hesitation looked to Dr. Brennan. "Indicating that the man was hung up through a knot, possibly from the ceiling." The intern couldn't help but cringe at the thought, and of course Hodgins came into view just in time to bring the image back, like it was his duty.

"Hung up like clothes to dry. Like a pig in a slaughterhouse minus the hook." Hodgins' blue eyes brightened like a kid coming down the stairs on Christmas morning. He got a sick kick out of this twisted kind of thing and all of the dark comparisons he could bring up to sicken the interns. It was one of the few positive things in his life since him and Angela went their separate ways. Him to his mansion pining for her and her to her girlfriend... Roxie. Most men would find this incredibly hot, but not Hodgins. Angela confirmed a few weeks back that she could love men and women. She purposely chose Roxie over him, and that made him feel crappy, so now it was his job to make sure everyone else felt the same way.

"Jack!" Dr. Brennan warned, looking up suddenly. Her eyes could have burned holes through his flesh. "I'm trying to get work done and so is Mister Murray."

"I am." Nigel swallowed and made himself nod quickly reaching for his clipboard and pretending to scribble information down so he could avoid this fight. Temperance frightened him in a way because she was his boss but Hodgins just frightened him because the man obviously hated him for no reason. Rumor had it that he hated all interns though, ever since their regular Zack had something horrible happen that no one ever really spoke about.

Temperance picked up right where she left off, her eyes still on Hodgins with disbelief mixed in with annoyance (as she hated going days without solving a case, it made her question her IQ). "And we can't get any work done without the particulates from beneath the feet that I asked you for two days ago.!"

Dr. Hodgins quieted for a moment but he managed to mask his uneasiness with an uncomfortable, forced smile. "You're serious?" It was difficult to hide the disbelief in his face that Bones had actually asserted her power and furthermore yelled at him in front of the intern that he enjoyed picking on. He wasn't quite sure how to react. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Angela saved him.

"Sweetie, you have to understand that we're all spread a little thin." Angela reassured her best friend, but was purposely not looking at Hodgins, mostly because of the awkwardness mixed in with the fact that he was being such a jerk and everyone knew it. She blamed herself for his behavior really, but wasn't about to say that. Her guilt was the only reason she wasn't yelling at him and telling him to stop being such an 'ass' which is what she usually would have done.

"We've been stuck on this case and this one alone for four days with no breaks other than what other methods he was tortured in which I'm sure is very interesting for you but frankly gives nightmares for the rest of us." Angela continued honestly holding her clipboard close and using her other hand to adjust her large silver stone necklace. She was going sans lab coat today choosing instead to stay out of the scientists' way and wore a light blue spaghetti strap tank top covered by a darker blue vest. "Top that off with the F.B.I. sending in young kids... Very young... To do our jobs and it's enough to make anyone a bit snappish." It was then that she directed a superior gaze toward Hodgins. "Some more than others." This caused Hodgins to look down at his feet, temporarily out of function.

Angela let out another sigh as her best friend begrudgingly and stubbornly returned to her work. "I'm also pretty sure I walked in on our visitor playing Pong on her computer." Angela said in a low voice as if it were an aside and anyone could pick it up as they wished. And of course the angry Jack Hodgins was the first to take the bait.

"The only reason that girl is probably here is to suppress any information we have so that they can take the credit when we do finally crack this thing." Hodgins informed Niles, the intern and therefore his new rod of hate, as he hovered over the body across from the young British man."The F.B.I. just wants to cover their asses." Hodgins concluded flatly shaking his head with disgust and daring anyone to challenge him. Unfortunately someone much bigger had come through the door and stood behind him. Bones of course noticed but kept her mouth closed and continued her work.

"My ears are burning." Booth announced with a fake smile, hands in his suit coat pockets appearing very casual even though Jack Hodgins seemed intent on bashing him when he thought that the agent wasn't lurking. Choosing to cast aside Hodgins' opinion like the useless ranting that it was he looked to his partner. "Anything I need to know?"

Temperance reached for a pile of stapled papers and flipped through it. "The victim was shot, poked, prodded, hung, burned, and there were hints of Oxy Cotin and other drugs in his tox screen that we just got back today." She turned another page before sighing and setting it down on the table.

"From the decomposition of the toxins it's clear that the victim was drugged to get under control and the affects wore off right as the torture began, probably a week and a half ago." Nigel interrupted getting very caught up in the excitement in having discovered such information after a long dry spell he continued on. "Did you know that in the Middle Ages the most hated of criminals were strapped to a Breaking Wheel which always killed it's victim through spokes, iron hammers, and stretching. After all of his or her bones were broken they were left on the wheel for the wild animals to pick at. Sometimes birds would even feed on the victim while they were still alive." He finished with a dopey, silly smile, clearly excited by announcing his cool little tidbit, but everyone else seemed less than pleased.

Temperance Brennan just stared with her mouth slightly agape, Booth looked horribly confused, and Angela looked about two shades paler and ready to throw up.

"Knew it was too good to be true." Hodgins sighed, shaking his head to which Mister Murray's shoulders slumped.

Brennan turned to look at her best friend dropping the subject. "Angela can I get a sketch done by four?"

Angela looked up as she made a simultaneous quick note on her clipboard. "Sure." Booth meanwhile snuck up toward the table to look at the body from a respectable distance. He didn't want to touch it. Though he had to admit as clean bones it was a bit better than when they were still... juicy.

"I thought he was shot." Agent Seeley Booth cringed, doing his best not to slink away in disgust at the thoughts of the torture wheel that took over his brain courtesy of Mister Nigel whatever.

"He was strangled, had holes poked in his back, burned, and then shot." Bones stated with a matter of fact shrug, turning her back on him in an attempt to take her gloves off and move to the next step.

"Ouch." Murmered Sweets whom had sucessfully snuck up behind Booth, also staring at the body with a similar look of worry and pain in his eyes.

"That's what torture is." Temperance continued, crossing her arms over her chest to look at the growing group. More so Agent Booth whose visits seemed to increase with every passing week. She had to convince herself that it was all for work purposes and not for some other reason, though she wasn't quite sure what that could be. Now gesturing toward the remains from where she stood. "Want to take a look?"

"Nah. I'm cool." Booth retorted quickly, shaking his head and actually taking a step back looking away toward the floor.

"That's something I'll never understand. You're a rather large, clearly well built man." Bones began as usual not realizing the awkward affect that her words could have on people.

"Thank you." Seeley acknowledged with a cocky grin, quite pleased with himself as his posture noticably straightened. Angela meanwhile shook her head and hid a laugh behind her clipboard.

"You're by every definition a nacho man." She continued only to have Booth lift his hand to quiet her.

"That's macho. A macho man Bones." Booth corrected, eying her as though she was an alien. No matter how many times Bones didn't understand a reference he always found himself in disbelief though he should have been used to it by this point.

"I don't get it." She shrugged her shoulders again and returned to her work. Everyone else seemed to follow her silent guidance and began to move toward their stations, except for Sweets who hung around to study there interaction as he always did. It was his job after all.

"You should be a little nicer to me." Booth frowned, his brown eyes on the anthropologist as he was the only one not to budge. He could be just as stubborn as Temperance when he wanted to. But she couldn't be totally unfeeling, Booth more than anyone knew that. Especially lately.

The woman could be caring, compassionate, and horribly attractive in a weird way. He just couldn't explain it. He could be modest but the fact was loads of beautiful women chased him on a daily basis, the FBI badge worked wonders like that, but some days he just would politely turn them down and spend time with his partner. He had never done that before, nor had he ever been the one in pursuit. But was he pursuing her or were they just good friends? This thought had plagued Seeley Booth for the past three years.

"Should and shouldn't are subjective." Temperance countered cooly with a sigh. She'd make a battle of intelligence out of anything, it was her defense as Sweets had pointed out numerous times. The baby Psychologist had pointed out that she always did this because she didn't want to be abandoned like her father had done when she was a child. Her father the bank robber and possible killer. Quite a family tree and yet, everyone stood by her. They were her friends. Growing up Temperance Brennan never had many friends, but now she seemed to have a bit more than a handful. At times she wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Don't worry Agent Booth." Lance Sweets reassured him, daring to rest his hand on the bigger man's shoulder. "It's her defense mechanism. She lashes out when she's uncomfortable." He gave the Agent a boyish smile only to get a serious glare to which he quickly removed his hand and folded them in front of himself. It seemed like Dr. Brennan wasn't the only one lashing out lately.

Suddenly there was a soft clattering and squeaking and they all turned just in time to see their newest 'co-worker' Krys Robin rolling a black chair across the floor. Her left knee was propped up on the cushion and she was pushing the chair backwards with her right leg as though it was a ride. Her lab coat, given to her by Cam, wasn't even being worn the traditional way, she had instead wrapped the arms around her neck fashioning it like a cape.

No one spoke and the young woman didn't address either of them and disappeared into the 'office' in which Cam had set up for her. Everyone turned back to the body in silence. Of course Sweets would be the one to break it.

"I'd say we're all fairly uncomfortable at the moment." And another long quiet followed before a ringing from Booth's pocket in a cell phone jingle broke it.

Reaching into his pocket Booth answered his phone keeping his responses limited to various grunts, yes', nos', and uh huh's until he finally hung up before looking to Temperance.

"We've got another body."

***Author Note: Hey guys! I just wanted to address people's concerns about Krys. Now I am doing my best not to make her a Mary Sue (I promise) and she most certainly won't be in every chapter. Right now the first few chapters are the introductions and whatnot so when the plot gets moving and the 'adventure' gets going you know all about the different characters and their relationships to one another.**

**I appreciate everyone submitting their reviews and if you like the story so far I'm really glad and excited. If not.. I apologize ..**


	3. Chapter 3

13CHAPTER THREE

No sooner than the SUV doors had locked Booth had twisted the key and started the engine. Doctor Brennan rested her hands in her lap doing her best to be patient while trying to figure out how to break the quiet that had fallen over them.

Without asking, as was her style, especially with Booth, she reached for his phone taking it off the dashboard and opening it up. She immediately began flipping through the first few photos on the case that had been sent before they even got on the scene. Blinking with confusion as she saw that a great deal of flesh was still on the body, in fact the face was entirely recognizable. A blonde female in her early 30's late 20's. This was a job for the local police not for her! And her thin lipped mouth gaped in utter disgust as though she was offended.

"This is an incredible waste of time!" She exclaimed from the passenger seat of the car as she stared down at the phone contents causing Seeley to momentarily look away from the road. She didn't look up once as she went about her rant. "The facial structure is still highly recognizable, the skin is still on the body, you could run it through missing persons and have a match in two minutes!"

"Bones." Seeley attempted to interject, trying to be calm as he focused his eyes back on the road but it was a losing battle.

"It's a waste of our man power when we should be focusing on the case back at the lab." Bones shook her head and bit down on the bottom inside of her lip. "This is extortion of our work for the law to use it like a joy ride!"

"Bones!" Booth said a bit louder, his fingertips squeezed around the firm steering wheel.

"Not only that it's using my team when our purposes would be better served—"

"Temperance!" The loudness of Booth's voice and the use of her first name caused Brennan to fall quiet and turned her head to look at her partner.

"They think the killer was the same guy who tortured your vic." Booth said quickly and lowly, his eyes still focused on the road as he flicked on the turning signal and Brennan felt herself swallow, looking down at her lap she shut the phone.

The car ride over after that exchange of words had been relatively quiet. Booth was driving and he kept his darkened eyes on the road while Temperance tried to occupy herself by looking out the window and watching the scenery. Of course she wasn't watching the scenery for real. Her mind was far too occupied on the case back at the Jeffersonian and if the body they were going to investigate now was related like Booth had alluded to.

After what seemed like ages Booth parked the car by the curb, near the city cemetery. Without a word he opened the door and got out, Bones followed his lead and both began to walk up the sidewalk toward the gated cemetery where a large group of people had already begun to gather. Cops, people in suits and ties, and a circle of yellow tape preventing the growing group of bystanders from getting in the way. They clearly weren't the first ones informed of what had happened.

Booth bumped into Bones from the quick and eager pace he was walking. "Sorry." Temperance gave him a silent nod. Clearly a lot was on his mind about the case, something Temperance couldn't help but be wary about. Was he not sharing something with her? Or perhaps the phrase 'serial killer' stirred emotions within him that she was feeling herself.

Their last experience with a serial killer, the Gorgmogon, had resulted in her student's imprisonment in a mental institution after he practically wrecked the nerves in his hands. She missed Zack Addy. She genuinely missed him and Temperance Brennan wasn't one to become too wrapped up in emotion ever. Yet a day couldn't go by without her thoughts drifting onto the poor kid. He was cooped up all alone, so far Hodgins was the only one who had been able to visit him. Bones couldn't bring herself to do it. She wished she could if only to prove to herself that such a primal things as emotions could be controlled.

It was very bright out, especially for early November. No sign of snow yet and the grass had still maintained its green color. Booth would argue that it was from good grounds keeping by the cemetery staff while Bones would stick to the argument of Global Warming, even if only just to annoy him. But it wasn't time for that now as they weaved themselves around yellow police tape and various blue bodies (cops), she could even see a few people with the letters F.B.I. printed in bold white on their backs. This was only adding to the excitement of the gathering crowd whom were attempting to crane their necks around to get a peak or even take photos which was made more evident by a bright flashing light.

Temperance squinted and turned to say something but she was distracted by a voice from behind her and turned just in time to see a cop, no the officer whom was in charge of this particular shift, begin to speak with Seeley. Seeley Booth nodded, only half listening at first as his dark eyes surveyed the cemetery grounds, appearing miles and miles away (at least to Bones) until another hand shoved a cup of coffee toward him which brought him back to reality. Booth was a man whom enjoyed a good cup of joe.

Agent Booth looked from the steaming brown liquid to his partner whom was eying him with suspicion mixed in with confusion. It was then that he noticed she had somehow pulled her thin light brown hair into the usual ponytail that she sported when examining things in the lab. How she had done that in the car without him noticing, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He did like it when she wore her hair fashioned like that, though he'd never vocalize it. He could see her face when it was up like it was, her cheek bones and her eyes (at least when they weren't hiding behind squint goggles).

Catching himself he blinked, cleared his throat, and turned his attention back on the cup of coffee and took a sip, feeling the hot liquid run down his throat. It only then came to him that the police officer was still speaking and he hadn't heard a damn word! Too busy thinking about ponytails, and bone structure, and other nonsense he didn't give two shits about until he met Temperance Brennan. This needed to stop right now.

Clearing his throat he looked to Brennan, giving her a polite nod. "One second." He moved to step away and she gave him such a shocked look that he couldn't help but feel guilty... On the inside of course. So he did his best to hide that fact and yet make her feel better. "Bones, listen, I just need to speak with Officer Cole. You're free to do whatever squinty things you want alright? Poke and prod until your little squint heart is content!" He threw his right arm in the air and then walked along side the officer, just getting some space so that he could give the case the time that it needed and deserved.

"I do not prod." Brennan declared but it fell upon death ears, even amongst the masses of people and she sighed, bringing her eyes back forward.

It was then that she saw the scene. Amongst the green grass and tombstones was what appeared to be a freshly dug hole which was also taped off and three or four young officers were peering inside with sick looks on their faces. Temperance knew all too well what that meant and she stepped boldly forward, slinking under the yellow tape and slipping on gloves that she removed from her kit that she had carried from the car.

Stealing a peak from where she stood she saw the body and it looked just like the cell phone picture. A blonde haired young woman whom was most definitely in her late 20s wearing a rather revealing pink dress that was torn. Her hair had dirt in it (something Hodgins would be excited to see) but was also elaborately styled for a night on the town.

Not even asking the officers she slid down into the hole, which they began to object to and call for her to get out, but she ignored them (or was far too focused on the body to pay them any mind). "Miss! Miss! You have to get out of there!" She didn't even look in their direction. Already she was examining the body, carefully pulling back parts of her clothing to examine the scrapes, cuts, and bruises. "Miss! RIGHT NOW." No response from Temperance again as she picked up one of the slender hands, spreading the fingers carefully apart. It was a rare occasion that she examined someone with so much skin. Already her mind was drawing conclusions and deductions.

"Miss! This is a crime scene." This time Brennan rolled her eyes, but still did not look at them, and now began to take out plastic baggies and did swipes putting bits of evidence and possible DNA in their respective vials or bags. The young cops were now looking incredibly worried and eventually all of them then ran off, no doubt to fetch someone of a higher rank that could tell them what to do or handle the situation much better as this woman didn't seem to be intimidated by four young men of around twenty four. And she wasn't.

Temperance Brennan wasn't intimidated by much of anything as she had no code of law or ethics to obey other than the ones she picked up from her books. She had no idea what was accepted by society and what was seen as improper. It never crossed her mind that this was someone's daughter, or girlfriend, or wife. If it did she wouldn't have made it as far as she had managed. No. This was just a job and it would stay that way. Stay out of the personal and keep it professional. Simple enough, or at least it used to be. Until...

"She's the forensic anthropologist!" Came an annoyed yell from Seeley Booth, and Temperance looked up in time to see some of the younger cops lower their heads like children being scolded. Part of her felt bad, but then the science part of her kicked in and she knew they deserved it for being complete idiots.

Upon further quick observation she noticed that Seeley was no longer holding his coffee cup and he was rubbing his hand furiously. He had clearly dropped it and may have burned himself. Brennan raised a curious lightly colored brow at the situation before Booth spoke again, this time in her direction in an exasperated tone. "Bones will you get back up here?"

Temperance pulled off her gloves and grasping onto the edge of the grassy grave hole she pulled herself back up, ignoring the help offered from several apologetic young officers. Standing back up she set the dirty gloves in her kit. On one knee she began to place the bags in the kit as well, to bring back to the Jeffersonian.

Booth couldn't take the silence, the burn on his hand would be far easier to bare. So, he took a slow inhaling breath before wiping his brow, stepping toward the woman. She could hate him later. Right now, he had to run this show. He might as well start with the basics. "Funeral party found the body around one. The family flipped, though the funeral was selling grave plots like dorm rooms." He began, rattling off the information the officer had given him earlier but with his own Seeley Booth flair. "The funeral had to reschedule." Booth moved to wipe at his hand once again as Temperance rose to her feet.

"Female. Late twenties, early thirties." Bones looked at Booth and Booth only. She had little to no respect for officers of the law. Mainly because they usually had no respect for her field, science. Booth was different, in more ways than one. "Bruises around the collar bone. Judging by the dirt imprinting around the body and the rain from last night, the victim was dumped this morning. Mister Murray will be able to get a better estimate."

"Anything else?" Came from the pudgy, older cop that had been speaking to Booth earlier.

"Based on the rate of decomp she's been dead for less than twenty four hours." Brennan added in a side casted gaze his way before looking back to Booth, awaiting a response.

Booth's hands tucked themselves in his black pants pockets before Temperance found herself face to face with a blinding flash and a loud "DOCTOR BRENNAN!". Temperance shielded her eyes with her right hand as Booth went into defense mode. Coming between her and what appeared to be a scruffy looking poor college kid whom was attempting to be a journalist.

"Give me that!" Agent Booth demanded, yanking the canon camera from right around the bearded kid's neck so fast that his green beanie hat almost fell off. The kid scrambled almost falling into the hole but Booth caught him by the collar.

"That's my camera! Freedom of the press!" The young man yelled out, but Booth ignored him, shaking his head. He was in no mood to deal with antics like this today.

"Now it's evidence." Seeley Booth shot back, cool as a cucumber as he roughly shoved the young man aside and back behind the yellow police tape where the young man scampered off like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

Another quiet as the cops all seemed passive after Booth had exercised his power on a 'kid' and Bones just stared at him wondering what had brought that on. He had lashed out in a way. Surely he was trying to compensate for something. Did he have a bad day? Was something wrong with Parker? Why did she care?! Luckily Booth brought her out of her haze.

"Bones?" Brennan looked up with a blank expression. "Get back down there."

Moments later Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, and three cops were sharing the hole as Temperance knelt by the body examining it carefully. She usually did this in quiet. Her work habit of silence often getting in the way of the partnership that she had because she wouldn't fill Booth in so it looked like she wore the pants in the operation when it was 'supposed' to be him.

Agent Booth hated just standing there, with his arms crossed, not knowing anything until Bones said it. What was even worse was waiting for her to affirm what everyone else was already dreading. Booth found himself praying in the deepest depths of his mind praying, praying to god for this not to be the case. Of course he held it behind the guise of fake boredom or seriousness, just to be safe. But then he got to a point where he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Bones is there anything to suggest..." Seeley began, his fingers running over the black fabric of his suitcoat.

"I can't just conjecture something because you want me to Booth." Bones reaffirmed, looking over her shoulder to look at him with solid eyes.

"If you had to. If you were pressured to–" And before Bones could argue otherwise he spoke with a more firm tone. "And let me remind you Bones, that this counts as pressure!" And Temperance actually couldn't take it anymore so she finally made herself speak.

"By taking an educated guess..." Temperance began, every word weighted. She hated making use of guess work instead of facts and logic but she was being pressured from the outside, and she hated that more. "Judging from the similar marks on the wrists, the burns on what's left of the fingertips, and..." From where she knelt she gently flipped the body on its side and pulled back some of the torn shirt to reveal the small holes. "-The poked holes on the back I'd have to conclude, if pressured, that this is by the same person or people as the victim back at the Jeffersonian."

Booth shook his head and looked to the ground. Hiding his distraught emotions well he pulled his infamous cell phone out and pressed one of the speed dial numbers. "Great. Just great." He hissed aloud causing Bones to look up, just in time to hear Cam's familiar voice over the speaker phone.

"Seeley?"

Agent Booth bit down on his bottom lip in a rare moment of hesitation, as if the words tasted bitter in his mouth. "We've got a serial killer."


	4. Chapter 4

14CHAPTER FOUR

_**Authors Note: Just in time for Christmas here's a little something to lighten up the darker mood from the last chapter. Plus some of you wanted to hear a little bit more from Sweets and were intrigued by Krys. So here's my gift to you. Please comment/review so I know someone is actually reading this thing. Thanks so much!_**

Lance Sweets managed to practically drag himself into the lab about an hour later than he had been anticipating. He had originally left for a quick lunch which his girlfriend Daisy (one of the ex interns at the Jeffersonian) insisted on joining him for.

Now Daisy was very lovely to look at and quite bubbly, but with all that was going on Lance found himself wishing he had gone alone. That wasn't normal in a relationship. He knew that. He had read plenty of books on the subject. He spent most of the hour or so staring at the contents of his glass at the diner, or trying to tune out her high pitched almost squeaky voice. Or the worst part of the 'date', spending about thirty minutes trying to explain the differences between Star Wars and Star Trek. She just didn't get it. And sometimes she pretended to when she honestly had no clue. These things never bothered him before. Why now? She was an amazing kisser. Fantastic even. She took excellent care of her skin.. Very soft. But other than that... He was at a loss. At least right now. She was his girlfriend, wasn't he supposed to be feeling something other than horribly frustrated?

Sweets pulled his grey suit coat, which was far too big for him, over his burgundy dress shirt and striped tie. His black hair that was usually at least brushed was a bit messy: a mix from running back to the Institute in the breeze and Daisy insisting on giving him little noogies during the meal. That was another thing about her... She broke personal space in often childish ways. He thought it was cute at first but now...

Shaking his head the psychologist made himself look up, trying to appear calm and collected as he often did so to garner respect from the scientists and agents. It never worked, but he'd try anyways. At least this time Vince (also known as Mister Niles-Murray) gave him an acknowledging nod before returning to his clipboard work. Lance liked Vince. They were around the same age and the man seemed like a really nice guy even though the rest of the department gave him a hard time.

Sweets broke the news to him a day earlier that he'd have to tough it out because they'd keep treating him the same way no matter what. And then he made up some bull excuse that they were masking their own hurt or some other sort of garbage so Vince would feel at ease. Truth be told all the psychological study in the world couldn't prepare Lance with the answer as to why the people of the Jeffersonian acted as they did. But he could speak from experience and they treated him the exact same way. He could at least offer the guy support. And luckily for him the cliche 'things get better with time' went over and the kid bought it.

Shaking his head in a series of quick back and forth motions as if trying to free his brain of any thoughts by flinging them loose he looked up, taking the scene in. A lot could happen in an hour and a half, and Sweets had long learned how things worked around the lab, and one of them included not stepping on anyone's toes unless invited. A guideline he usually ignored, but today he was just too exhausted to even attempt it.

"As usual I'll need constant progress reports." Cam announced to everyone in the lab whom continued their work as though they hadn't heard a word. Doctor Saroyan had been around far too long to just give up however, and standing there in grey dress pants and a white sleeveless dress shirt, she continued. "We have a new body coming in so make room on that other table." Everyone moved around her but one certain co-worker caught her eye, and planting her feet firmly on the tiled floor she spoke a tad louder. "Hodgins. God help me if you don't get moving."

Lance Sweets was a psychologist. He knew the human mind, therefore he knew Doctor Saroyan's mind to an extent, and he knew that when she was in work mode and in one of these types of moods, it was best to stay your own path and furthermore, stay out of her way. So he did just that.

He continued his walking, originally planning on returning to his office. In order to do so he had to pass by the former closet that had been turned into a makeshift office for their newest visitor. He had every intention of walking right by the closed door when he heard what appeared to be music which caused him to stop in his footsteps. It took him a bit to take it all in. He could feel the pulsing through his shoes that raked through the tiles of the floor from the beat of the song. Even through the closed door he could hear the strumming of guitar and then the lyrics.

"_So she said what's the problem baby. What's the problem I don't know well maybe I'm in love (love) think about it every time I think about it. Can't stop thinking about it."_

Sweets knew his music. He was a nerd of many a things music and movies and immediately recognized it as Counting Crows, a band he used to listen to extensively through his early teen years. His brow quirking with curiosity he then turned to face the closed door, standing very close to it now he inclined his head. By this point the song was on the second verse and he could have sworn that he heard someone singing along.

Curiosity killed the cat and right now, Lance Sweets was the biggest ball of fur lapping milk ever and his right hand reached out and quietly turned the knob allowing himself to slink inside before shutting the door behind him. The music continued to blare as did the voice (which was no Christina Aguilera) and he guessed that his arrival hadn't been noticed. Now turning around to face the room he could only stare.

Krys Robin had her back to the door and was busy grooving in a bunch of dance moves that should have never been seen by the public (hence why the door was closed). She wore red, plaid pajama pants and a zip-up hoodie as she twisted and turned, clearly goofing around. She held a pen up by her mouth as a makeshift microphone having her own personal rock concert as her computer screen blinked with a neon blue bar that read 'loading'.

Krys was far too wrapped up in her own world to even realize someone had entered so she went on singing and flipping her messy brown hair about after what had been a very long morning. "Come on! Come on! Turn a little faster!" She began to spin around and around, enough to make even the most stable of stomachs sick. "Come on! Come on! The world will follow after. Come on, come on cause everybody's after–" Her converse clad feet dug into the floor just in time to see the very blurry figure at her door and her mouth clamped shut. The music still went on but Krys had stopped in her tracks. It wasn't until her vision restored itself that she saw who it was.

There Lance Sweets stood with a wide opened, white tooth-y grin, like a little boy horribly entertained. His brown eyes sparkling as if he was laughing heartily, but no sound came out. It was all in his smile. A smile that could appear so reassuring and kind actually caused Krys to retract as she reached across the desk (practically throwing her body over the wooden surface) and pressed off on the Ipod speakers.

"Hi." Came the quiet voice from the girl as she turned around and moved to situate herself at her desk, running her hands through her messy brown hair to reveal a black hair tie that was pinching into her wrist. Sweets picked up on these things easily, along with certain habits and he couldn't help but notice that this girl was deliberately keeping her eyes on everything but him.

"You were dancing." Lance Sweets began to point out the obvious from where he stood, still smiling like a goof. He just couldn't wipe the look off his face. He had never seen anyone like her around the lab.

"You were watching." Came the fast, flat reply from the girl accented by an almost unamused look in her eyes and a raising of her brow.

Lance immediately picked up on just how expressive this young lady was. Like a small child who had absolutely no perception on how to mask feelings and just let them emerge as they came. The way her brows rose once or twice, or the way her eyes darted quickly to him taking on a forced sarcastic tone. Even the ever so slight way she tilted her head to the right side as she eye balled him. So very expressive. He was fascinated and charmed by it.

"I couldn't help it." Lance began, in an attempt to start a conversation, maybe find out more about her.

"Yes you could." Krys retorted, just as quickly as the first, though her tone this time around was more a matter of fact. Was she testing him? Downsizing him? Lance simply had no idea. All of his studies in psychology couldn't prepare him for this very confusing young lady whom stood in front of him, a good foot or so shorter than him but still holding her own ground.

She intrigued him. He just couldn't help but smile at her as though she were a puppy that had licked his hand, though in reality she kept herself distanced from him. Her brow furrowing even more when seeing his strange reaction but not vocalizing on it.

Krys reached up and pulled the black hair tie from her wrist, stretching it between her fingers. "I just don't like people watching me..."

"Dance?" Sweets finished. He had a habit of doing that, especially when the thought he had people figured out.

"I was going to say being a complete douche.. But yeah. Dance covers it." Krys sighed, pulling her brown hair into a ponytail in one fluid motion before leaning over the desk and moving the mouse around. One click. Two clicks. Maybe if she clicked enough he'd go away.

"But you don't mind people watching you skate across the lab in a rolling chair with your coat wrapped around your head." Lance spoke up with a knowing smile, obviously not being frightened away. He was a lot braver than he looked with his boyish exterior and pouty lips.

"Touche.." Krys nodded moving to sit yet still avoiding eye contact. Lance found himself now pondering running out the door, especially if she was giving him the toughie treatment. It may have been a defense mechanism but it was one that intimidated him, even if he knew exactly what it was. But then, right when he turned to leave: "And it was a ninja turtle."

Sweets' eyes brightened as he looked up and turned to face her. This girl knew Ninja Turtles? Of course she did. She was twenty, as she had stated earlier. She was brought up around it, much like himself. But he somehow doubted that she had as many action figures as he did. And he was not ashamed. Okay, maybe he was... But only a little bit.

Krys then got even more defensive and her tone became more firm, and even more rushed. "I've been running these numbers through various programs to get a hit and I got bored so I downloaded the first two seasons of the cartoon to watch. Is that against the law?"

"No.. It's awesome!" Lance smiled, approaching the desk by walking around it. It was then Krys surprised him and from where she sat, looked right at him!

"_You_ have a doctorate in psychology?" She asked flatly, her right eye brow raised in question.

"_This girl loves her sarcasm." _Sweets found himself thinking as his brow furrowed, somewhat offended by her words. "Yeah. Why is that so hard for everybody to believe? And how do you know?!" He exclaimed, his lips slightly agape in question. His arms crossed over his chest, still trying to be professional and stand his ground. He had been at the institute a while, he was a regular, therefore he was top dog in the situation. At least he convinced himself of that. Something Freud or other.

Krys shoved some files into his arms. "I'm a hacker remember?" As Lance looked down he noticed the print **Lance Sweets**. There were his files! He looked down to say something but by that point the young lady was already up on her feet and walking to the other side of the small office. He was on pursuit, following behind her. It was a momentary quiet, and Sweets would be the one to break it.

"So you must be pretty big at the FBI huh?" Sweets gestured with his left hand, his other arm holding his own files which he clutched protectively to his side.

"Well I did break into the government's system at 14 and probably saved multiple lives by preventing a series of attacks that the public will never know about." Krys sighed, obviously not in the mood for common dribble, or her mind was just preoccupied by other things. _"Or maybe just sick of me." _Sweets found himself thinking as he followed her to the desk where she plopped back down. It was quiet again, and once again it was his turn. But what to say? What could possibly compare to being a practical genius?!

"I touched a human brain about a month ago." Sweets offered with an almost sick look on his face. He placed the files back on Krys' desk and actually sat on the edge which caused her to look at him showing a momentary loss in coldness as she blinked in surprise. "It was a reward." Inwardly he was cringing. _"Great job Lance. That sounded like an adult."_ His mouth moved faster than his mind could function, which was odd for him. Usually they both worked at the same speed, unlike Zack Addy's (whom had recently been institutionalized) who worked in the exact opposite.

"Oo..." Krys looked up again, feigning amazement and awe. Her brown eyes purposely wide as she raised her hands to wiggle her fingers. "What do you have to do to touch eyeballs?" Sweets blinked at this. He could feel his cheeks begin to warm right up and even so, he smiled.

"Lance Sweets. You left your ID at the cafe." Came an over bubbly, girlish voice from the door. Both Krys and Lance glanced over their shoulders to see Daisy Wick standing in the doorway looking very radiant and princess like in a pink dress and sparkling earings. Blush on her cheeks, pink lipstick. So much pink. She had been smiling as she held eyes only for Lance until her eyes found Krys, and her smile immediately wiped from her lips. "Who's this?" Her tongue clicked against the back of her white teeth impatiently.

"Daisy...I uh.. This is.. Um... Well..." Sweets blinked. What had caused her sudden mood change? Had he done something wrong?

"Krys Robin. Here for computer things. Codes and whatnot." Krys was quick and calm to reply and Lance couldn't help but stare at the two women, his eyes shifting between their two faces. He couldn't help but wonder how Krys did it. Despite the daggers from Daisy she appeared calm as a cucumber, or maybe she just didn't notice. "Sweets was just telling me where everything was." Krys now stood, approaching Daisy whom was taller by at least 3 inches. Sweets could only watch the scene unfold. "This place is just so big, I don't know how I'll find everything." And Krys then laughed. Daisy didn't pick up on it but Sweets did after only a day or so of knowing of the young lady. She was faking it. But Daisy bought it. And then the cherry on the top. "I like you dress." Sweets somehow doubted Krys liked pink at all, or dressed judging from her exterior.

Daisy was easily diverted and she looked down at herself, smoothing out the hem looking very busy bodyish. "Thank you." And then she was off, a mile a minute as she rambled. "Oh yes, well, I saw it in Macys on my last trip to New York City with my mother and she really liked it but I wasn't sure about how I felt about it but then before I left I decided that the pros outweighed the cons of the price and it was definitely my color so.. There you have it." A dopey smile graced her features and her eyes shifted unsteadily back and forth.

"Okay then..." Krys finally said as she swallowed, obviously a bit surprised by all the words Sweet's girlfriend managed to fit into under twenty seconds.

Daisy, blinked several times blankly before walking over to Lance and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you tonight then. I'm going to make Thai." She squealed. _"Oh god. She's cooking." _Sweets felt his stomach do a sick turn. "Well, I better get going. I bet Doctor Brennan is back from her lunch break by now and I want to say hi. I think she'd like that don't you?" _"No." _Daisy then turned around and nodded toward Krys. "It was great meeting you." And she practically fluttered out, leaving the two in another awkward silence.

"She's... Perky?" Krys finally spoke aloud, staring at the door that the girl had left wide open.

"Yeah. I get that a lot." Lance sighed, he was looking at his lap. He knew that relationships shouldn't be a chore and yet this one was turning out to be not so much fun anymore. He leaned forward, his hands folding in front of him from the edge of the desk that he was sitting on.

"But pretty!" up again, facing him now which caused Sweets to go rigid. She was poking fun! At him! Was she playing with him? A moment ago she seemed to hate him. And now: "Very pretty.." Then as an afterthought. "But also very perky.." Sweets shook his head and stood up, moving toward the door, but now Krys was tailing on his behind. He did his best to take on the role that Krys held just minutes earlier. "Like cheerleader on too much red bull perky!"

Somehow Krys managed to get in front of him in an attempt to block his path, but Sweets weaseled right around. But this didn't put a damper on Krys' taunts. "Like Spice Girls perky without the accent!"

Lance Sweets shook his head and strode out the door, not even looking back. Krys calls out after him: "Disney Channel child star perky!"

Now left alone in the doorway with Hodgins and Angela staring at her from the lab, framed in the doorway she gave an acknowledging nod before slipping back inside and closing the door. Walking back to her desk she sat down in her rolling chair, glimpsing at the computer before opening her desk drawer and pulling out two dinosaur figurines.

Leaning back in the chair she lifted the figures and made them walk through the air, and slowly her smile faded as if she had realized a big secret and was puzzled by it. Lowering her head she made the T-Rex figure walk over to the Stegosaurus figurine, shrugging her shoulders. "She's pretty.." Came the hopeless sigh and dropping the figures in her lap she rested her chin in her right hand, defeated.


	5. Chapter 5

1_**Author's Note: Hey all, it's been a while since I have received a review so I can't help but wonder if anyone is still reading this. So if you could read and review so I know people are at least reading that'd be great :)_

_Morkhan- I hope that Krys is growing on you. She's a bit odd but very fun to write. I also hope Vincent is coming off alright for you. He's also a lot of fun._

_proudwildcat- Thanks for reading! Any more opinions on Krys? Why do you think she'd be good with Sweets?_

_TemporalBONES- Haven't heard from you in a while.. I hope you're still interested._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

5CHAPTER FIVE

Lance Sweets exited Krys' office with full intention of attempting to go to his office, maybe to get some alone thinking time or to sneak a peak at some Ninja Turtle dvds that he kept in his desk drawer during the times when he didn't have someone in his office as his visit with Krys had reminded him of. But as fate would have it that didn't seem to be an option.

The Jeffersonian's lab was alive now with blue lab coats and the occasional white t-shirted, black tied cops with badges displayed prominently on their arms and chests. Lance of course, as he possessed the mind of a child at certain points in his life, was thrilled and amazed by the action and though he had previously been overwhelmed and seeking solitude to think, now he just wanted to stick around and see what was going on. That of course meant poking his nose in other people's business, something he had gained a reputation for at the Institute.

Reaching out he quickly punched a four number code into a box that was connected to the railing. The light blinked blue and he moved up the few stairs. Pulling at the edges of his worn, grey suit coat he practically hopped up the stairs skipping one or two on the way and made his way over toward where the action was. On the way he had to show his ID to a cop whom was standing guard right by the coded railing which Sweets found horribly repetitive but judging from the officer's face he wouldn't be in the mood to discuss it. Doctor Saroyan also prevented this by heading Sweets off, arms crossed over her chest looking quite professional and yet giving a stern, unspoken warning to the young Psychologist.

"New victim. Just came in fifteen minutes ago. Doctor Brennan did a preliminary exam on the scene." Cam rattled off, standing right in front of Lance so that he couldn't budge and distract anyone with his mental mumbo jumbo. Turning his head Sweets spotted Hodgins squinting into a mini telescope only to have Doctor Saroyan speak again. "Hodgins is looking into the particulates, Angela is still working on the sketch of the first victim.."

"First?" This caused Sweets to look back at Cam with an intrigued brow. First implied that there was more. More implied that the perpetrator killed more than one which made him a serial killer which kept Sweets in a job.

Cam sighed. "Yes." Glancing over her shoulder she looked to Temperance giving her the cue. "Doctor Brennan.."

The bones had only been in the Jeffersonian for about fifteen minutes and Doctor Brennan was already hovering over the remains. "Based on preliminary examination and other exams conducted by Mister Nigel-Murray, I'd have to say both victims were killed by the same person." Temperance gently lifted a bit of the woman's dress and shined a tiny flashlight into one of the many small holes around the back area that breached onto the side. Her gloved hand reached out "forceps" and wiggled her fingers. Vincent Nigel-Murray handed them to her but then returned to his own personal examination.

"Judging by lack of decomposition I put time of death at Monday morning." Temperance continued on, slipping the goggles off of her eyes and up on the top of her head.

"Yesterday morning." Cam nodded, though a bit surprised. This guy worked fast, especially when there was an article in the paper that morning of them having found the other body. Did he get some sort of kick out of almost being caught? Though truth be told they were no where near almost.

"The particulates match the ones found on our friend over there." He nodded toward the more decomposed and unrecognizable body on the second table which had a bunch of Jeffersonian employees poking at that no one really knew by name. Angela sat on a stool beside the second body, an artist's sketch book in her lap and a pencil in her hand, busy with her own work. Art was where Angela was most comfortable, even if it was around the deceased.

"Meaning that they were both killed in the same place." Hodgins couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty as he glanced at Angela whom seemed to be trying desperately hard not to hear the details of their victims' deaths. She never liked that part and Hodgins never enjoyed putting her through it. Not any more. Not when he loved her. But she didn't love him. Not any more. Ridding himself of these thoughts he lifted the glass and red topped vial in his left hand, shaking it lightly before smiling a forced cocky smile to the rest of the group. Business as usual. "Old cement. Probably from the sixties. Mixed in with certain smooth rocks and dirt. Like in a basement."

"You can get all of that from rock?" Agent Seeley Booth poised skeptically, hands in pockets as he strode onto the scene, only after flashing his badge to the officer standing guard before walking up to the group.

"That would make sense." Doctor Brennan commented in the midst of her work standing up for Hodgins in the face of the FBI Agent. "It would explain the dilated pupils on both victims." She finished, now moving to gently pull back the deceased woman's eyelid to show Booth what she meant so that he could keep up.

Booth immediately bit down on the inside of his lower lip and looked to the floor. But not before Cam patronized him with her usual knowing tone: "You should know better by now Seeley." A smug little smile from her, one that Booth witnessed quite often (even when they were dating), and she moved over toward the opposite end of the slab.

Agent Booth however tried to maintain control, especially when he saw Hodgins smiling like the twit he was. There would be none of that, especially from the shorter, scraggly man. "So far we've got her being strangled, stabbed, poked, prodded, drugged..." Everyone quieted as they listened to the never ending list, Booth however kept going. He had to maintain some respect, especially when he was outnumbered by all of the squints running around like chickens with their heads cut off. "A lot of stuff to fit into an afternoon."

"Sick bastard." Angela whispered, speaking up for the first time since she had sat down next to the bodies and had begun her sketching. She could never understand how anyone could do something like that, hurt another person... Physically anyways.

"Honestly it's probably just a usual Tuesday for this guy. He comes home after work, feels the urge, sees the paper with the headline on his kitchen table, which brings him out to the car, drives around the block a few times patrolling for the perfect victim, snatches them, and... Well..." Sweets rambled on, letting his eager psychologist's brain get in the way, but as he looked around catching all of the different negative looks everyone was giving him, he decided to back off. "You know.."His cheeks blushed ever so slightly and he bit his inside cheek, falling silent.

"Perfect victim." Angela repeated quietly, shaking her head in disbelief as she looked down at the drawing on her sketch pad. "There's no such thing as a perfect victim. How could anyone be perfect to die?" Frowning with a heavy sigh she grasped the edges of the pad and held it up for everyone to see. She was finished. "Look at this face."

The sketch of the face on the white pieces of sketch paper was a bit smudged from various erasings as Angela seemed to have found a difficult time concentrating with everything that had been going on around her. But the face was there. A balding older man, of skinny build, but with a pudgy face. His eyes were big and looked so very open. Angela had even given him little bits of shadow to provide color in the cheeks. He even had glasses that rested on the top bridge of his noise. In his fifties, aging like a man constantly on the go and worn, but friendly... This was the first body. The pieces of bone and mess that laid on the second slab.

"This is not a perfect victim." Angela concluded seriously, handing the sketch over to Seeley. "He looks just like a regular guy."

Seeley only had a good few minutes to look at the sketch and then Angela before it was taken right out of his hands by Cam Saroyan whom passed it along to one of the many nameless interns. "Go have Krys run this through the system." The scared little intern nodded and scampered off leaving the rest to their means.

"Alright then." Booth clapped his hands and rubbed them together to warm them up for no apparent reason. "Bones, you're with me. We're going to head over to FBI quarters." Seeley turned to leave but Temperance didn't budge.

Bones looked up suddenly at the order Booth had given her with surprised eyes. "No way!"

"Just because you say it in that definitive tone does not mean that's the way it's gonna be." Booth countered, quirking his brow playfully at his partner not at all expecting her to follow but he would play the game anyways. Anything to lighten the mood, even if momentarily. If she wasn't going to come willingly, he might have to drag her.

"I'm not going to go to your quarters just because you're bigger built than I am." Temperance declared defiantly, still not moving.

"I'd go to his quarters all the time." Angela spoke up in her usual sexual inuendo used around Booth that caused Hodgins to go rigid and look away, something Sweets and everyone else picked up on. You'd have to be blind not to.

"There would be no point to it. If the time frame is correct we can be expecting a body relatively soon and without an exact location and DNA from our killer I'm needed here." Temperance argued, her eyes locking on Booth's harshly and for a moment he hesitated, much longer than he should have.

"Bones. We have to go." Booth repeated. Lowly, quietly, as if the others couldn't hear him just because of the tone even though they could.

"Oh.." Exclaimed Vincent as he leaned over the young woman's body, his gloved fingers gently prying open her mouth, his other hand holding a mini flashlight which now rested at his side.

"What do you see Mister Nigel-Murray?" Cam asked, everyone's attention now on the brown haired, brown eyed intern whom was transfixed on the body.

"Did you know there's the saying 'you are what you eat' but that's not really true, it'd actually be more appropriate to say 'you are what your body absorbs'." Vincent began only to have Cam give him a warning look which caused him to get to the point. "This woman's throat shows clear signs of an acid being dumped forcibly down both around the edges of the mouth.." He pointed to the small rashes around her mouth and then placed the flashlight near her opened mouth. "And burn marks all down her throat."

"Which is all very useful, especially if you know why..." Cam began, but Vincent just gave her a rather stupid, dumbfounded look and remained quiet. Bones was there to catch the 'ball' however.

"With the acid burning her throat that would make it impossible for the victim to scream and therefore would not be heard." Temperance began, removing her gloves she moved to the initial first victim. "The previous victim showed no sign of this." She added matter of factly before Sweets spoke up.

"He's modifying his technique and learning from his mistakes, meaning this is a new thing for him." Sweets stood between the two bodies, massaging his chin with his fingers so to look more adult. "He probably practiced with animals before, he wasn't counting on running into the challenges that human beings present. Mainly: vocalization."

"Should I have known that?" Vincent asked shyly, cringing a bit as though he was about to be hit.

"Way to go Mister Nigel-Murru." Booth commended, nodding in approval without even looking at the intern.

"Murray." Vincent corrected in a soft, defeated voice as he went back to studying the inside of the woman's throat. The young British man somehow doubted that the FBI Agent would ever get it right. At least this time he had attempted.

"Decent enough for a grad student anyways." Hodgins stepped up to the plate, if only to intimidate the boyish brit, which caused Vincent to look up with his puppy dog brown eyes.

"I graduated with first class honors from Leeds." Vincent reminded with a smile his hands folded in front of himself, bent at the elbows.

"Ooo.. Are we whipping them out and seeing whose is bigger?" Came Krys' ever sarcastic voice from behind the group and they all turned around. For most of them this was the first time that they had seen her today, let alone heard her speak again. Under her arm was tucked a few files with papers sticking out, no longer in her pajama pants. To everyone's amazement, including Sweets, she was now wearing blue jeans and a button up striped sweater with white undershirt, looking like an actual human being!

Krys moved to approach the group and nearly tripped, but managed to steady herself with one of the interns who then raced briskly by. Krys tried to compose herself and maintain her sarcastic air. "Fun. Me next."

"Watch yourself." Booth warned quietly, though he was smiling a bit obviously entertained by her ballsy-ness.

Vincent seemed the only one not off put by such displays and bouncing on the balls of his feet as he leaned on the silver slab. "Did you know he blue whale has the largest penis at eight feet, most likely more when mating?" Krys seemed a bit confused and raised her right brow, Cam's jaw meanwhile dropped and everyone else seemed to share the same opinion.

"Ah." Came the little realization that he had definitely said too much this time and he put his hands up in a stopping motion before allowing them to rest at his side. "Sorry." Vincent blinked rapidly a few times looking quite unsure. "Wow." He needed a cup of tea, immediately so that he could occupy his mouth and stop saying stupid things. Especially in front of the ladies.

"Right then." Krys nodded, dismissing him before handing the files to Agent Booth. Though Krys was good at what she did, very intelligent, and one of a kind she didn't seem to trust much of anyone at the Jeffersonian. In fact she seemed to avoid handing them any information that she gathered and gave it to Booth, a member of the FBI, instead even though it would be handed to them right after. And it wasn't like no one noticed. One way or another, they all did. "Got a match."

"Already?" Came Hodgins' voice in disbelief, arms crossing over his chest as he dared to approach Seeley and get a look to be proven incorrect. "Impossible."

"Yeah. Who would have thought I would be good at my job?" Krys feigned with a smile, turning serious in a milisecond she turned back to face Booth.

Booth's eyes ran over one of the papers as he read. "Brian Letmer. Fifty four. A school teacher." Booth sighed, shaking his head. A teacher, like one of Parker's. Who would kill a teacher?

"Yes sir. The code you found is also running through the computer still." Krys informed everyone turning to look at Vincent when she mentioned the code. He smiled a lopsided closed mouth smile and Krys didn't return it, but she seemed intrigued by the action and had to make herself to turn back as she slid her hands into her jeans pockets she tilted her head. "Anything else you need or can I check out for the day?" She seemed insistent as she looked to Cam. Did she have somewhere to go?

"You can go. Just be back tomorrow morning bright and early." Cam nodded, brushing her off right away though she had to admire how quick this girl was, not socially but she was an ace with computers. They needed that around here.

Krys nodded and brought her messenger bag over her shoulder and turned, this time toward the direction of the body and she grimaced. Dead bodies she couldn't deal with. Especially ones with skin still on them. She dealt with computers, numbers, data, not people. Not ever people. Her face contorted into a mixture of sick and surprise it wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she blinked and stepped back, right into Booth.

"You alright there?" Booth asked calmly. He knew the feeling even as everyone was staring and drawing their own conclusions. It took him a few weeks to be able to be on this floor for longer than ten minutes and even today he still got a bit shaken by human remains. His fingers gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Fine. Yeah. Alright." Krys turned away, still blinking, a bit shaken she grasped the strap of her messenger bag before moving away from the group. It took a moment for everyone to return to their work, especially Mister Nigel-Murray who kept watching her, and Sweets whom was now following her down the stairs and across the lab.

"You're not alright." Lance announced, following her still from behind pointing his finger in a single wave.

"Oh I get it. You're doing the whole psycho-analysis thing. That's nice." Krys shrugged him off as she moved, nearly tripping over the laces of her converse sneakers and cursed under her breath though loudly enough for people to hear and Sweets to smile. He couldn't help himself. He stuck close behind for some reason he couldn't explain until Krys spun around and he nearly bumped into her. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Sweets asked, glancing over both of his shoulders as though confused.

"Trying to figure me out." She laid it out on the line, her arms moving over her chest as her bag slunk down to her waist. And when Sweets opened his mouth to argue otherwise she cut him off. "And that's exactly what you're doing whether you like it or not." Sweets furrowed his brow, very confused and yet trying to maintain some sort of understanding, after all it was his job.

Krys sighed, for some reason she actually felt bad, maybe it was the almost confused look in the large suit he was sporting. Either way she found herself speaking again. "Tell you what. In two weeks if I'm still stuck here and you're still as... Curious as you are... I'll give you my whole history." Was this a joke? Was she being serious? Or even nice?! Either way Sweets smiled as the young woman turned around and moved toward the door.

But Sweets just couldn't let it go, especially after the banter session earlier in the day. Really it was more of Krys catching him at every turn with her wit, but it still had left a mark. And so he was practically jogging beside her in order to keep up, wanting answers.

"What happened to your uh... Pajama pants?" Sweets panted, doing his best to keep up.

"Those were my work clothes. I'm about to go home. Therefore these are my casual clothes." Krys finally stopped at the open exit, Lance could feel the fall breeze and it messed up Krys' hair a bit more. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a hat and pulled it over her brown hair.

"I think you got it backwards.." Sweets frowned, still very confused as to how this girl's mind worked. But he didn't get an answer because Krys just flashed a smirk, shook her head, and walked out.

He didn't have long to wonder though. Because in about an hour he had to be ready for his dinner date with Daisy. Lunch date. Anniversary date. Break date. Dinner date. That girl had a lot of dates.


	6. Chapter 6

_((Lady Sinirial_ - _Thanks for reading__ཀ __I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

_Bond Jane - Thank you for your wise words of encouragement, so here's another chapter._

_Cassiopeia823- Thank you for your kind review! Vincent is actually from the show (one of many) and I'm borrowing him. Krys is an original I threw in there and I promise she's anything but perfect. You'll see in this fanfic and ESPECIALLY in the second one if I continue writing._

_All - This chapter is a bit longer but another character is introduced, and important information for the other chapters to follow. :) Tell me what you kids think!_

_-Leah))_

6CHAPTER SIX

Doctor Temperance Brennan had just stepped into a hot shower when she received the phone call from Agent Seeley Booth. It was everyone's worst fear (even Temperance had managed some natural, human worry): Another body. She finished her shower in what must have been a world record time and barely had time to dress herself on the way out to her car. In fact she drove the entire way to the Jeffersonian with her top five buttons undone showing the black fabric of her bra and her skinny upper chest.

Though Temperance relished as much as she could in the idea that she could disconnect herself from the victims and the worries over the violence and focus solely on the professional scientific facts, not the emotional. But today something was different and she wasn't sure she liked it. Her skinny fingers clutched the harsh, cold material of the steering wheel as she drove. She found herself holding her breath several times, and it wasn't from the still damp and newly combed hair atop her head that was dripping water onto the black pants suit.

But Temperance Brennan could remain focused on one thing for a prolonged period of time, even if it was with her thoughts. Her brain racked as many things as it could manage on the topic, tossing out all of the plausible explanations and deep down hoping the body that had been discovered was not related. Not that she didn't enjoy the scientific pursuit for knowledge and facts, but the idea of some person seeking out numerous people just for the sake of killing them was more than an inconvenience. To many, the very thought would be terrifying, let alone if it became a fact itself.

Slipping out of the car she kicked her toes against the parking lot in order to fit the shoe on her slender feet. Grabbing her blue lab coat from the backseat she shut the door, slinging it over her arms she walked across the parking lot at a quickened pace toward the Institute. Her blouse was still undone and she had only managed to do up a button by the time she reached the doors to swipe her card and enter the building. Then again what did she care for modesty? Booth certainly didn't when she walked in on him in the bathtub reading his 'graphic novella' or something or other. She saw it all, and under questioning she had to admit, he certainly wasn't that bad off.

Temperance bowed her head to clip on her ID card, feeling the cool metal between her fingers as she pinched when she heard the familiar shout.

"Bones!" Agent Seeley Booth immediately cut her off at the door, holding out a folder which she took and opened, her eyes scanning it. Even though she hadn't spent a prolonged time looking at her partner she could see that he wasn't in his usual FBI attire. Seeley wore a brown leather coat, a green rocker t-shirt with a faded design, and blue jeans. Definitely not protocol. His light brown hair was a mess and it looked as though she wasn't the only one called in last minute and on a Saturday.

In catching the look Temperance was giving him Seeley wiped at his eyes as he was sans his usual cup of coffee from the local bodega, and sighed tiredly. "I have Parker this weekend." He explained, holding out his hand in a lazy 'hold your horses' type of gesture. "We spent all last night watching some cartoon marathon and chowing on junk food." Another breath as his vision sorted itself out and he looked to Doctor Brennan. "I couldn't find a sitter so short notice. Don't worry, he's in Sweets' office sleeping on the couch." He shrugged, still waking up and having some difficulty without the aid of a heated beverage.

"I didn't ask." Temperance informed him, flipping one of the pages of the file as she walked, her heels clicking over the tiles.

Booth narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Well sorry for thinking that you'd be capable of a human emotion." Temperance lifted her eyes and Booth cringed under the very gaze, waving his hand in the air to keep her from speaking. "Sorry. Sorry. It's early. And Rebecca is going to kill me if she finds out I brought Parker here when I was supposed to have it off." He sighed, he obviously had a lot on his mind and Temperance could see that, even if Lance Sweets claimed she wasn't capable of connection at times on her own agenda. With Seeley, for some reason, she always knew.

"That's why you called me? So that you have an actual physical manifestation alibi for Rebecca when she calls? Cam can do that." Temperance looked to him, not exactly a ray of sunshine herself in the wee hours of the morning. She knew it hadn't been the 'right' thing to say, but it was all her logical brain could currently allow.

"No Bones." Agent Booth rolled his eyes in chiding, which he often did with the woman when she was being her usual brainiac self and wasn't comprehending the most simple common sense things. "The police think it's the same body. Your squints are looking into it--" Seeley massaged his temples with his fingertips as they walked.

"That's speculation." Temperance corrected him firmly, though she was dreading the same thing. Before entering the lab she handed Booth her lab coat needing to adjust before she entered the room so that she looked professional in front of her team. In doing so the black fabric of her bra was clearly visible along with quite a bit of flesh as she hadn't finished buttoning up. She lowered her brown eyes and continued her work, as Booth's eyes followed her sight line making contact with her chest.

"Whoah Bones!" Booth exclaimed in surprise, bringing the blue coat she had handed him in front of his eyes, preventing himself from looking at temptation though he'd try to pass it off as modesty. Hopefully Temperance wouldn't see through it.

"What?" Bones demanded, looking up as she finished the top button, not understanding what his alarm was for, at least until she caught him peeking out without speaking, pointing toward her neckline. Brennan rolled her eyes and even found herself becoming a bit annoyed when she realized how childishly he was behaving. "You see flesh and bone all day. You have a child. It's not like you haven't seen this before!"

"That's not the point Bones." Booth shook his head as she took the lab coat from him and began slipping her arms through.

"You have to be from another planet." Bones shook her head, reaching into her pockets and pulling out her earings which she clipped on with a tilt of her head to each side.

"Just call me Your Favorite Martian." Agent Booth teased with a bit of a smile, practically hopping through the door that led to the lab and even from where he stood he could see the large number of labcoat-ed and suit-ed bodies hustling about.

"I don't know what that means." Bones frowned with a furrowed brow, but she didn't have much time to get the explanation for another shout came from across the lab.

"BOOTH!" Came the voice of Krys Robin. The partners looked up and spotted a right hand with a yellow folder that clearly belonged to the five foot three data analyst.

They saw her just in time to see her bumped into by a much bigger man that neither one recognized and she nearly toppled right over. Temperance noticed Booth straighten and tense up and on instinct she reached out her hand, lightly touching his wrist with her cold fingertips. Booth often acted on instinct and passion, he never thought things through and that meant getting riled up when there was no need for it. People could handle themselves whether it be herself, Cam, or this Krys girl. She felt his wrist muscles relax somewhat and she looked back to Krys watching her adjust herself and continue coming toward them, covering the distance of the lab weaseling in and out of the moving

"She shouldn't be out in the lab without supervision." Bones rationalized, though she was secretly glad for the distraction than thinking on the idea that there might be an evil serial killer on the loose. Her eyes caught glimpse of Krys spinning around rather quickly to glare at a suit clad figure whom had bustled by rudely.

"She doesn't need a chaperone Bones." Booth hushed her loud voice, slowly guiding her down to a whisper. Last thing he wanted was people hearing her, let alone the subject of her dismay though he figured she was just taking out her frustration about the case out on anyone she could that wasn't a part of her team. He turned his dark colored eyes on Bones, tilting his head forward as he exchanged the conversation like one might a secret. "You don't like her, do you?"

"And you do?" Temperance studied Booth's face as he seemed occupied with now adjusting the sleeve cuff of his leather jacket. Bones continued on regardless. "Her methods are unorthodox." She admitted quietly, though she knew from a scientific, logical reasoning that it was a poor excuse and the only reason she didn't like her was because she wasn't, what Booth would call, a 'Squint'.

"This whole lab is unorthodox." Seeley spoke up, his eyes suddenly very harsh, yet passionate. Something Temperance could accept and even enjoy about the man. One thing was for sure, when he looked at her like that, she simply could not look away.

"Hodgins is unorthodox, Angela is, _I am_." His words hung in the air, and closing his eyes he shook his head. "You don't like her, you don't like me Bones." He laid it out there, though he wasn't sure why he was on the defense. Maybe it was because he had chosen Krys to be the one to come to the lab because he actually loved it there, and had informed her of such. Now Bones' attitude was making him out to be some sort of liar! Booth was many things, but a liar? No. And there was more to the story than Brennan knew. "You don't know everything Temperance."

Doctor Brennan inhaled for the first time since Seeley had begun speaking before releasing her words on an exhale. "To be honest I am impressed with her credentials." Bones admitted quietly. It was like pulling teeth out of an alive being.

Seeley immediately brightened, now that they were off a rough subject and he could be eat ease. "There. You see? You're impressed." Booth pointed his finger at her. They both looked up and saw Krys hit someone on the side with a folder after being bumped into for the hundredth time. Very unprofessional, and yet amusing, though Booth knew he probably shouldn't have been. Oh well. It was early. "Well, you _were_."

"Agent Booth." Came a breathless Krys as she finally reached her destination, standing in front of the two partners. She looked a bit disheaveled herself, in blue jeans and a white shirt with a black pullover, spotting a bed head. In her right hand was a can of red Amp energy drink which explained the burst of energy she was sporting so early. Her brown eyes were also focused solely on Seeley, something Temperance couldn't ignore.

"I've got a question." Krys was looking up at the agent now and though Bones was standing beside him not once did she look her way. Why was this girl so damned difficult and wouldn't even address her? Then again, deep down, yes Temperance had a deep down, she doubted that she was helping by being so cold.

"What is it kiddo?" Seeley asked, doing his best to smile in spite of the circumstances involving another body. Temperance caught his name for the data analyst and couldn't help but wonder if he was still in 'Parker Mode' or if he gave everyone he worked with nicknames like 'Cam', 'Bones', and 'Kiddo'. She'd have to ask Sweets about the matter later. Either way the group of three were moving again, toward the center of the lab where the newest body laid along side the first three remains.

"Well, I was looking into the Jeffersonian computer system, you know, what I always do when I'm bored." By this point Krys was jogging beside Agent Booth, just to keep up as her legs were a tad shorter than theirs.

"Yeah. Just your usual thing." Seeley Booth shrugged her off though Temperance caught his amused chuckle, she would give the total opposite reaction, even if it was just to be difficult.

"That's not allowed." Doctor Brennan snipped, her voice low and yet stern, like a disapproving teacher. "You don't have the clearance..." She began again, trying to justify her own disapproval in the midst of her surprise.

"Who's Zack Addy?" Krys phrased outright, causing the two to stop walking and she too stood her ground. Perhaps the thing that shook Doctor Brennan the most was that the girl's eyes were focused directly on her, unmoving and firm for the first time. That look combined with the question was enough to cause Bones' mind and feet to come to a halt. Luckily Booth's voice kept her from responding.

"Well that sucks..." Booth's voice trailed off as his eyes landed on the third addition to the serial killer's tally.

Bones was all too relieved, in a weird way, for the body and immediately separated herself from Krys, not giving her an answer and immersed herself in her work. The gloves were on, Jack Hodgins and Vincent the intern by her side also looking a bit sleepy but never the less focused on their work. Angela stood off to the side, amidst the other doctors and agents whom were moving about at a panicked state. Now with the possibility of a third body, they had taken over the Jeffersonian.

The victim was a young boy, maybe 15 or younger, in nearly 'perfect' condition if you didn't count the acid burns around his mouth, the strangulation marks around his neck, and the burned pink patches on different spots on his skin. Near the body the boy's clothes, torn, dirtied, and tattered were folded on a silver table side. Her gloved fingers moved over the boy's lips, Hodgins was taking swabs, Vincent scribbling down notes as other interns poked the body from all angles.

"He's a kid." Booth sighed, his face serious, his strong eyes even pained by the sight. "He's not much older than Parker. This is someone's kid." He shook his head again in disbelief so to rid of the thoughts, Cam also looked away and to the floor. Sometimes this job was tough, and even the most harsh and closed off couldn't handle it. Angela reached up and rubbed the agent's back reassuringly before she returned to her own work with a heavy sigh.

After a long while of quiet as Bones and her coworkers poked at the body Doctor Saroyan came into view, toting her own clipboard as she fended off questions from two rather large suit wearing men. Looking totally exasperated she brought her hands to her hips. "Doctor Brennan, not to rush you but I have half of the Federal Bureau breathing down my back for answers because it's my Department and my people." Judging by Cam's face she was overwhelmed and less than pleased by the prospects.

With so much flesh and not enough bone Temperance knew she was out of her element, though she knew enough about the human body to deduct the obvious. "Time of death judging by the lack of decomposition is about 11 PM last night." Bones announced to Cam, though everyone else was leaning on her every word. Her fingers moved up toward the mouth, tracing the pink patches. "Forced acid intake by the mouth." Her hands made their way lower to the ribs, tracing them. "Bruising by the ribs indicate hard blows, enough to cause internal bleeding which eventually led to death."

"Examination of the stomach contents showed very little." Mister Nigel-Murray spoke up, cringing. The smell of stomach acid was still on him, and the Brit in him didn't like it one bit.

"Which means..?" Temperance indicated. Before this was a lab it was also a learning Institute and no matter the circumstance, serial killer or not, she'd treat it as such.

"If the internal bleeding didn't kill him first the malnutrition did." Vince looked up, his eyes moving across the growing crowd. "Did you know people can live up to five to seven days without food? Less than without water. The Japanese made a film about it which you Americans later remade. An impressive view of media.." And he had done it again.

Hodgins then took over saving the intern from further embarassment or tongue lashing from less than appreciative strangers, swirling more contents around in a vial. "Two different types of dirt on the body indicate the body was killed one place and dumped another. Traces of concrete on the soles of the feet."

Temperance looked up with a frown, giving a heavy hearted nod. She knew. "All signs point to the same conclusion."

"Bones. In English." Seeley spoke up quickly, in a rush himself to have some solid answers to cling to.

Temperance straightened, blinking as she simplified her conclusion: "Same killer."

"That's wicked stressful." Lance Sweets concluded appearing from behind the group, easily fitting between the ranks of the FBI Agent and the squints.

Booth shook his head with a heavy sigh. "I'll notify the bureau." He reached to pull his phone out from his leather pocket before looking to Sweets. "You're supposed to be with Parker." First and foremost he was a dad, even with dead bodies laying in front of him and a risk growing.

"Yeah. I'm a doctor not a sitter." Lance countered, the only one dressed to impress in his usual suit that was too large for him. His tie loose around his neck. Though he soon retracted upon receiving a glare from the agent. "He's fast asleep. Nothing to worry about." The doctor reassured him before looking to the body of the young man and cringing. Somehow a dead kid was less interesting than poking at a brain. This was no reward.

"I hate this. I hate this." Angela repeated, shaking her head she couldn't take it anymore and turned to leave, bumping right into Krys who stumbled back into a short, stout woman.

Caroline Julian, the ballsy lawyer whom often worked closely with the Jeffersonian, had made her entrance. Red hair cropped neatly atop her head wearing a black pants suit she upturned her nose, looking to Cam whom was supposed to be in charge. "Have you no control over these people?"

"None at all." Doctor Saroyan countered cooly, crossing her arms over her green dress shirt clad chest with a low dipped neckline.

"Well get some." Caroline sassed, the woman had always been quick to snap back and keep those in order. If she didn't no one else would. "We've got the press clamoring outside for any bit of information. I need to know everything that you people know and that your people's people know so that we can be ready to brace ourselves for any backlash." Caroline folded her arms in front of her, awaiting for someone to speak up but it looked like that once again, the responsibility fell on her. "I expect you all to act with professionalism in knowing this new information that has come to light. You will speak to no one outside. We don't want to cause an alarm." Looking to the group as a whole she warned seriously: "Professional."

"Like totally." Sweets announced with a lopsided grin trying to be reassuring. Caroline however seemed less than pleased, even more so when she glanced toward the data analyst. All she saw was Krys trying to blow her bangs out of her face so many times that it was comedic... To most anyways.

"Are we hiring straight from Home Ec. Or what?" Caroline phrased boldly, a jab at the young ages in the room to which everyone ignored. Except for Lance who sighed obviously tired of such judgements because of all of his degrees, while Krys was bold enough to glare. Since no one was speaking up Caroline took the liberty once more.

"Booth." Seeley tore his eyes away from the victim and looked at Caroline. "The Bureau wants you beside me as we address the new developments to the public... _Selectively_." Booth didn't nod but he didn't say no either, he seemed speechless, but he certainly wasn't happy about it. Today he had Parker. How would he handle this mess? "Meet me in thirty in the Conference Room." And without waiting for a response the lawyer turned around and walked away. Everyone meanwhile turned their attention on Booth whom, with a shake of his head, brought himself back to 'reality'.

"Someone get me some coffee." He grunted, before he too, walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

7CHAPTER SEVEN

_((Thanks to all who subscribed and added it to their favorites!_

_Kudleycraze12321- Thank you so much for your kind words. I like Zack too and I promise everyone will be seeing him in this fanfic, and soon._

_XeniaNoel- I'm really glad that you like the humor and that I'm doing a decent job with keeping them in character. It's something that I'm having a lot of fun with._

_BondJane- I'm glad you like Vincent. He's one of my top three favorite new interns. I'm also glad Krys is growing on people. I kind of adore her because she's just, as Brennan said: "unorthodox". _

_Cassiopeia823- No worries. I bet you're amongst fellow Bones fans here. I promise the plot will all join into one in the next few chapters and mass chaos will ensue!))_

"The ends of his phalanges are burned...As are other portions of his body." Doctor Temperance Brennan announced as she spread the fingers apart, examining them. Vincent Nigel Murray currently occupied at her left with holding various objects people handed him because they apparently didn't trust him with a body. "Torture." She concluded with a nod, looking up to her two female friends Angela and Cam.

"Either that or to conceal the identity by burning off the fingerprints." Cam announced as her own blue gloves traced over the body. She had remembered this being mentioned by one of the many interns they went through: a very impressionable Mister Wendell Brey... Gray.. Something or other. "Which will make this boy--"

"Victim." Bones corrected with narrowed eyes. She constantly had to remind everyone not to be partial and to be able to separate themselves from the case. It had become second nature by this point.

"Victim." Cam sighed. There was no use in arguing with the Forensic Anthropologist. She had learned that much in her almost three years at the Institute. That and other things. "–More difficult to identify." Glancing over her shoulder she looked to Angela whom had separated herself as far as she could from the body, standing beside Sweets who looked tired with his boyish bed head and untucked appearance, and yet very intrigued. A strong opposite to the artist beside him. "Angela I'll need you to put what we know through the missing children's database. Someone missing within the last two days."

"Right. Perfect." Angela nodded before making a note on her clipboard. Sweets made no attempt to mask that he was peeking at whatever she was writing. Angela glared at him, as though they were two school children taking a test and pressed the clipboard protectively into her breast.

"Same acid marks around the mouth.." Temperance continued inserting her gloved fingers into the mouth and Vincent immediately fumbled for a pen flashlight, holding it into the darkened hole. "And they continue down into the throat. "

"Same as the other bodies." Cam frowned. She wasn't liking what all of this was adding up to. It was almost obvious by this point.

"Same killer." Leave it to Doctor Sweets to speak the obvious. And if that weren't enough, he kept going with his psychology mumbo jumbo. "And what's even more messed up is that he lacks a pattern. There is no type that he has stuck to. Not hair color, height, or even gender." Sweets shook his head and determinedly walked toward the body, approaching the two women and one shy intern as he explained. "Serial killers often have a method of choosing their victims. This man's method is that there is _no_ method. He picks his victims at random. Killers often have a message they want to convey. Whether if it's to show that they want a change or they just plain don't like you. But this person has no set mission."

His eyes studied the boy's face. He was so young. He wasn't small but he still looked like, well, a kid. Sweets could admit that he was relatively young himself. This could be anyone. This boy could have been ANYONE. The dead boy lying there with closed eyes and still very young features and he felt his voice drop into a softer volume. "His mission it seems... Is just to inflict pain." Blinking he looked back up, dropping the weight that he felt and pulled a Doctor Brennan and detached himself. "Aw man. We are totally screwed."

"Thanks you for putting it so lightly Doctor Sweets." Cam glared, setting down the little silver knife on a tray. Exhaling all at once she lifted the lab apron off of her person and set it down as well, pulling off her gloves and reaching into her pocket for a small black phone. "I'll call Booth and Miss Julian. They'll need to know before they address the public." Turning around she walked away, her shoes clicking against the tiles as she exited.

"We need something so we can ID the killer." Temperance said through gritted teeth, knowing very well that she was stating the obvious. But she always spoke aloud when she was working.

"Oh! Don't forget the poke marks below the hairline." Vincent blurted out in his English accent as he justled the many things he was holding out of fear of dropping them.

"Poke marks?" Angela asked from where she stood, looking up from her clipboard now that Sweets was far enough away.

"Yes. You see--" Mister Nigel-Murray nodded, handing off the various objects he had been holding, shoving them into Lance Sweets' arms without so much as a warning in his excitement before pointing with his latex gloved fingers to just below the ear, lifting some of the kid's hair up to reveal several poke marks all over the scalp. "Here, here, here, and here." His fingers remained in place, spreading the hair as he looked to Doctor Brennan, taking an instrument off the side tray he poked it inside each hole. "Each one deep. If you peel away the skin I bet it goes all the way down to the brain. Obviously fatal means of torture if the victim was still alive." Vincent looked up with hopeful eyes. "Puzzling." He concluded before giving a lopsided smile to the group, quite proud with what he had done until he fell back into his old habit of useless trivia. "Did you know that it was a long-held belief that the Stegosaurus dinosaur had three brains? One it its head, one in its back, and one on its tail? It later turned out the brains were just energy stores and the Stegosaurus' brain is actually one of the smallest." He gave a cheery sort of smile only to be chided by Cam who had returned.

"Not the time Mister Murray." Cam warned, arms crossed over her chest still looking less than pleased as she stepped toward the body. Vincent hung his head, falling quiet again. _Why couldn't he ever just keep quiet?!_

"Holes. With what?"Angela dared to ask, tucking a pen in her curly black hair next to a sparkly purple butterfly hair pin.

"I'll have to take brain impressions when she gets back to figure that out." Cam responded as she slipped her usual headset on, returning to inspecting the body. "This kid for his age was pretty built. Probably an athlete." Doctor Saroyan spoke into her head set which was recording. It was a series of silver and blue pieces of metal and plastic that clung around her left ear and the microphone rested against her boney, tanned cheek near her red lips.

Temperance ran her gloves along the flaps of skin, pulling them apart delicately, not at all phased. She too was speaking into a recording device but this one was a hand held that she was making Vincent hold by her mouth because she didn't trust him with a knife. He was no Zack Addy after all. "With all of this muscle in order to be taken down--"

"Sweetie." Angela spoke up, causing Bones' thin lips to close as she glanced with confused, curious eyes to her best friend. "Do you have to say 'taken down'? It makes this kid sound like a.."

"Animal." Vincent concluded without even realizing that he had spoke. His doe's eyes were far too focused on the opened chest of the deceased young boy in front of him.

"Not even an animal deserves this sort of treatment." Angela murmured in disgust, crossing her arms she moved to walk away having had her fill of death and cruelty, but of course nothing would be that simple.

Jack Hodgins had been approaching the group carrying something, and when he came up the stairs some big headed, idiot FBI cog of a machine bumped into him without so much as a nod in acknowledgment. With half a mind to yell at the idiot some sort of conspiracy perhaps involving the grassy knoll theory about the JFK 'slaughter' he spun around with narrowed eyes. Unfortunately this led to him bumping into Angela, causing his harsh narrowed eyes to focus on her and without thinking, in an annoyed tone he spoke. "Watch out!" His eyes widened when he saw Angela, looking beautiful as ever, even with the upset look on her face.

"Hey..." Jack found himself saying in a breathless voice that he didn't ever have to worry about in front of his bugs.

"Look Hodgins, we're all having a rough day. You don't have to be an ass about it." Angela frowned, before doing the only thing she could do to avoid the man she had loved and turned back to the body. At least facing the dead was better than facing Hodgins. Especially a Hodgins whom was still very upset with her. She hated seeing him upset. It made her upset. So unfair!

Cam meanwhile tried to keep things professional. Clearing her throat she tried to get everyone's attention back on the body. Lance meanwhile was still looking at the two ex's shaking his head. No one ever listened to him anyways. "Find anything Doctor Hodgins?"

"Nope." Jack, glad for someone to be addressing him as Doctor and relieved that it wasn't someone he had slept with, stepped toward the group. "Nothing but acid, most likely bleach in the stomach." He held up two large containers with his hands. Both containers were made of clear plastic and were filled about halfway with gunky liquid that looked absolutely disgusting. Both were topped off with dark blue lids. "The victim would have died of starvation if not otherwise intervened."

"By jabs to the brain." Angela declared flatly, shaking her head in disbelief. How could people be so cruel?

Cam meanwhile moved to grab a remote and turn on the overhanging television. Booth would be on shortly. His big moment. She moved just in time to see Krys on the lower level. This was something different. Anything for a break from the harshness of reality. "Miss Robin. Have you come to join us?" Everyone followed suit and turned around.

Temperance did her best to continue her work, her driven mind wouldn't allow anything less, though even she stole a quick glance at the young woman. There was no Booth to protect her, no one for her to speak through, what was she doing? Had she gotten lost?

"No that's alright. You guys do the dead body thing.." Krys declined with a smile, though Temperance couldn't help but notice the girl was diverting her eyes in any direction but at the body on the slab. That was until she spotted Vincent and tilted her head slightly. "Who are you?" She asked outright, no sense of fear in her.

"Vincent." The intern in the light blue lab coat spoke up, almost in a shout which caused Sweets to look at him with an unamused look that he couldn't quite explain. "Did you know that 7% of people will respond with a fake name when you ask them that question?" Cam smiled. Sometimes what the boy said was pretty funny and sometimes she needed to hear it.

"What question? If I ask them if their name is Vincent?" Krys phrased matter of factly which caused Hodgins to snort in laughter.

Vincent blushed and looked down at his feet while Sweets looked quite pleased with himself. The Psychologist then felt his pocket vibrate which meant he had a text, probably from Daisy. He'd check it later.

Krys then turned her attention to Cam, her surrogate of authority when Agent Booth wasn't around but by this point everyone had returned to their work. Even so, she'd attempt to speak loud enough to be heard while maintaining her distance from the body. "I just thought you'd like to know there's a random kid in my office." No one looked up except for Vince whom seemed to shy to even open his mouth to speak and Sweets who just watched as was his psychologist way. Krys meanwhile, continued to call out. "So this is a usual thing then? Stray kids in people's offices?" No response, except for the sound of the news station on the television.

The murmur from the above television set caused everyone, even Doctor Temperance Brennan, to cease their work and look up. There was Seeley, approaching the mahogany podium wearing a suit that he had somehow managed to get into within the last hour. His hair had been combed and he looked much more awake than earlier. Though Bones was willing to be the flashing cameras and the mixed voices of the press had something to do with that.

"I am Special Agent Seeley Booth."He began. Based on just the tone and pitch Temperance could tell that his throat was dry. From nerves? The sniper was nervous speaking in public? Maybe. "The past two weeks this area has been the site for a string of connected killings by the same person. Today we found the third known victim of this person. As more information is discovered we'll be releasing it to the press. The Bureau, the District, the police force, and everyone is in need of assistance from the public. That is all that we can release at this time.." Agent Booth's voice was then lost in the midst of shouted questions and flashes of cameras.

Miss Julian pushed her way to the microphone just to announce: "No comment."


	8. Chapter 8

8CHAPTER EIGHT

Krys hurried into her makeshift office toting a few folders tucked under her arm. She seemed quite sure of where she was going, at least that's what young Parker Booth could gather from where his little body sat in her rolling black chair.

He had been playing with the cool dinosaur figurines until the lady had entered, and now he found himself trying to behave, his little hands grasping the black arm rests of the big chair. Krys proceeded to walk toward one of the shelves, slipping the files into their place before freezing, finally realizing that the small child was still there. Slowly she'd turn around, blinking with no expression on her face, which made Parker even more curious peering out from behind his dirty blonde mop-haired lockes.

"You're still here..." Krys declared quietly, and yet carefully. She wasn't trying to be mean or anything negative. It was just that she spent most of her time with computers, not children, she wasn't even sure if she had ever been one.

"My dad said I can go anywhere but in the lab." Parker shrugged, looking very innocent and yet proud of himself for having remembered that fact. "As long as I stay out of Doctor Brennan's way."

Krys blinked, nearly phased but not quite. She knew it was Agent Booth's kid, she had seen him around the Hoover Building a few times in quick snippets but never up close, let alone being forced to speak to him one on one. "Shouldn't you be in school or something?"

"It's a Saturday." Parker sat up straight as he kicked his little legs, smiling.

"Right." Krys sighed, looking down to the floor, grinding her teeth together in thought before looking back up. "What do you know about computers?"

Parker rolled his brown eyes up in thought, eyes that matched his father's and looked back to Krys thoughtfully. "Sometimes my dad lets me play Minesweeper." Another grin. Parker knew he was quite good at Minesweeper. He had beaten his father several times.

"Great." Krys raised her fingertips up to massage her temples exhausted. It had been two minutes and already she wanted to bludgeon herself with the Almanac. "You do that and I'll..." She glanced over her shoulder with a sigh. "Slowly descent into madness before I finally end it all with a swift blow of the bookshelf to my head."

Parker looked up. "What?"

"Research." Krys quickly covered, giving a tired smile. She honestly wasn't trying to be mean or purposely cold, she was just completely out of her element. Computers she could do, but kids... That just wasn't her thing. Luckily she was soon saved.

"Doctor Sweets!" Parker called out with a bold smile, hopping right off the rolling chair.

He whisked right past Krys whom retracted as though the young boy was a wasp who could sting her. Her arms poised up in the air, her entire body ridged, something Sweets smiled at this action, but soon had to turn his attention back on young Parker. At least the boy, unlike his father, was happy to see him. Since their little session that Agent Booth made them have when Parker found remains in a bird's nest, the Psychiatrist and FBI Agent's son had an odd little friendship going on.

"Hi Parker." Lance chuckled, hands on his upper thighs as he bent forward so he was nearly eye to eye with the little Booth. "How are you doing buddy?"

Parker looked to the Psychiatrist thoughtfully before looking over his shoulder at the Data Analyst. "You're face is all red." He announced innocently causing Krys' eyes to narrow, though she was a bit surprised by the deduction. "It wasn't red before. It only got red when he came in." Parker added, pointing to Doctor Sweets as though it was a great science problem, though really, it just made everyone feel incredibly awkward.

Lance smiled sheepishly, only matching Krys' eyes for a mili-second before he looked back to the rugged floor. Krys meanwhile turned an even brighter shade of red before moving right to her desk, trying to get rid of her nerves by pretending to work. "It's red because I'm allergic to kids. And there's two of them in here right now."She came right out with in her flat voice, her eyes following her movements on the desk as she pulled a book out from the drawer.

Parker frowned a bit not comprehending what he had said or done wrong while Sweets straightened, crossing his arms over his chest. "You do realize I'm older than you."

"Sorry I guess I sometimes forget." Krys shrugged, moving about rather quickly, too fast to even accomplish something. "Must be the tie."

Lance's brow furrowed and his hands moved to lift up the red, green, and black striped necktie he was sporting. He only recently had stopped wearing clip-ons (Daisy taught him how), so what was there to make fun of? He found himself feeling something, something he couldn't quite figure out, and caught up in the moment Sweets reached out, grasping Parker by the shoulders and spun him around proceeding to do something he had seen Agent Booth do once.

"Hum." He informed Parker quickly, and without waiting his pale hands moved to clasp over the boy's ears, Krys had meanwhile looked up with an intrigued raise brow. What was he getting at? Parker began to hum 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' over and over again as Sweets spoke with a firmness, even an anger in a trying to be hushed, yet somewhat loud, angry tone.

"What the heck is your problem?!" Lance managed to get out, his brown eyes focused right at the object of his annoyance. "Did I ever do something to you that I'm not aware of to cause you to be so..?" Krys inclined her head rather calmly, awaiting his choice of words. "A jerk?!"

"No." Krys said simply, seating herself on the edge of the desk, a book in her lap that if Lance had the time to glance at the title, he would have seen that it was one of Doctor Brennan's.

Lance seemed momentarily stunned as his eyes darted back and forth searching for answers. He had been expecting a straight forward answer like that he was childish, or had been sending awful vibes, or maybe she just didn't like how he looked, but the response that he had done absolutely nothing had caught him off guard. "Then what?!" Sweets looked behind himself toward the lab to make sure that no one was coming before looking back to Krys, Parker still humming away. "I'm not some hack. I'm not a jerk. Given, sometimes I can ramble and not know how to act other certain situations that present themselves, but I don't deserve this kind of treatment! I don't like it!" A bit out of breath he proceeded to fall into quiet, other than his own breathing.

"But you still come into my office knowing that's what you're going to get." Krys stated, still very calm. A calmness that made Sweets blink in utter confusion, dumbfounded. "Face it." Her arms crossed over her chest and she gave a little smirk. "You like trying to figure me out. Because it's more difficult than say... The people you go home to every night. Nothing is black and white. With me it's a mesh of both and you can't decipher what exactly makes me tick. And you like it." Her brown eyes matched up with his exactly and she tilted her head with an all knowing smile that should have creeped him out, but for some reason did not. "You, Doctor Sweets, like, for once in your life, not knowing."

Parker, taking advantage of Sweets' surprise, managed to weasel out from under his hands, puffing out his round little cheeks. "You guys are weird." He declared with a cute giggle, Lance was still unresponsive.

"That we are Parker." Krys agreed with a calm nod, now opening the book up in her lap as if the prior event hadn't occurred.

"Parker!" Came Agent Booth's voice as he rushed into the office at a quick pace, Temperance Brennan not far behind though she appeared far less alarmed than the Agent. "I told you to stay out of the lab." The ex jock said, actually breathless as his firm hand came to rest on his young son's shoulder.

"I am out of the lab." Parker frowned, not understanding or at least pretending not to.

"I meant in the Hoover building." Agent Booth shook his head. As the days passed Parker was getting more and more like Rebecca. Booth wasn't sure he liked it. Turning his gaze onto Lance (what the hell was he doing here anyways?), he rose his brow in interest. "And what are you doing here?"

"Being confused." Lance sighed, his own arms crossing over his chest mirroring Krys' current pose, but his filled with confusion and even self consciousness.

"Great. We're all on the same page." Booth rolled his eyes, his annoyance level wearing thin.

"We're not in a book Booth." Dr. Brennan spoke up, very confused by her partner's choice of words. "So technically we can't be on a page.."

"Bones." Booth spoke up, using his free hand to rub his temples. So they were back into this again.

"What?" Bones asked exasperated. Her eyes wide with misunderstanding. "I'm an author Booth. I would know!"

Parker exchanged looks between all four adults in the room and all of the funny looks that they were currently aiming around the room. "You're all weird." He smiled, his cheeks turning red with his laughter as his dad wiggled his shoulder back and forth.

"Yes they are." Booth nodded with a sigh. No matter what he was going through at work Parker had the ability to make him feel better. He was an agent second, father first. He constantly reminded himself of that. But still, he was at work now, so he turned his attention onto Krys, still perched atop her desk. "Get a hit on those numbers?"

"They're still running through the system. But let me tell you, when they hit it'll be worth the wait." Krys responded, nodding as she turned another page of the book, something Temperance could not ignore.

"Your inability to look at any of us in the eye except for Booth is very off putting." Bones spoke up, her eyes studying the girl. Krys smiled a bit and shook her head. Had she just laughed? Bones found this all the more peculiar. "I'm funny?"

"No... I just thought it was kind of funny that you, Doctor Brennan, could find someone off putting." Krys looked up with a smile. Had the comment been meant as rude or was it a compliment? Temperance had no idea, she could only stare at the twenty year old who now proceeded to hold up the book in her lap.

"What do we have to do to be characters in this thing?" Krys asked as Doctor Brennan could only stare. "Booth got to be a dashingly handsome..." Krys shrugged and Booth noticably brightened.

"I knew it!" He turned his gaze onto his partner excitedly, as though he had won a bet. "See? I told you. I knew I was the dashing--"

"It's a book. Fictional. Not real." Bones concluded simply before making her way toward the door, pretending not to care if Booth followed or not. "We have a case Booth." And out the door she went. Everyone was wearing thin, some that everyone wouldn't have expected.

Agent Booth shook his head, patting Parker's shoulder he then moved toward the door, leaving Parker behind which caused Krys to look up. She was unable to ignore this and set the book on the desk, standing up she took a few steps forward, opening her mouth as if to remind him that he had left his spawn behind.

"Parker. You behave for Krys and Doctor Sweets alright?"

"What?" Lance spoke up, sputtering, being brought back into reality. Was Agent Booth really using him for babysitting? Again?! Even with a serial killer on the loose? Everyone knew that serial killers were driven by the psychological, even Doctor Brennan with her own vendetta against studies of the mind surely could appreciate this. "You can't--" No need to say more as Krys picked right up where he left off.

"I'm here for computers. Not to play house Agent Booth." Krys frowned, actually appearing afraid as the man fixed his suit coat and was now closer to the door.

"Listen kiddo, Bones and I just have to go do an interview, then I'll be right back to bring Parker home. Shouldn't take much more than... A few hours.." And with that last quickly added fact he slid right out the door.

"I'm as good as dead." Krys hung her head and Sweets looked just as... troubled.

"You picked the right place for it!" Came a call from Booth in the lab. Krys muttered something under her breath, shaking her head as she glanced at Sweets, both exchanging a similar expression of overall 'uh oh'.

Parker, standing in between the two, flashed a little smile, his eyes brimming with excitement. "So.. What do you guys want to do?"


	9. Chapter 9

9CHAPTERNINE

"Where are we even going?" Temperance spoke up in slight annoyance as she sat in the passenger seat of Booth's SUV.

She had already asked Booth to drive, the 'norm' for them, but once again he had declined (or more so let out a primal grunt in response) and the matter was dropped. Usually Temperance would have continued pestering him, but she knew better. Everyone was stressed, and when Booth was stressed it was best to stay quiet. Temperance was a smart woman, but she also was a stubborn one, and she didn't enjoy not being given the facts. She liked the facts. They were solid.

"Just what I said back at the lab, Bones. An interview." Booth said almost robotically, his eyes focused on the road.

A silence fell between the two, and Seeley found that he didn't like it, especially with Temperance. His dark eyes glanced toward the anthropologist only to find her staring at him with innocent eyes that caused a little twinge in his chest. A smart as she was with things of an intellectual nature Temperance Brennan always seemed locked in a state of confusion when it came to social situations that everyone else would know automatically. Was she blessed or cursed? In his split second study of her he noticed an almost pout, and turned his stubborn eyes back on the road.

"Don't have that 'sad little girl' look on your face." Agent Booth warned quietly to a point where his voice was so low and quiet that it rumbled and became caught in his throat. Another quiet fell on the two partners and Booth could feel her eyes still on him. He hated that. He was a sniper and could go against the most evil of people without a quiver but when she had her unwavering focus on him like that... He just got nervous.

"Angela got a hit on the victim in the system. A Daniel Alderson." Temperance noticed Booth's fingers tighten around the steering wheel as he spoke. "Fourteen years old. He lived in the area with his single mother so we're going to speak to her." A heavy sigh escaped the agent's lips and he squeezed the wheel once again.

And yet another silence. Had they ever been this uncomfortable before? All of the stress wasn't just affecting Temperance's team but now her partnership! Usually Temperance loved the mystery, the bones, the bodies, but not if they were messing with her routine! Her slender fingers ran over her dress pants legs.

"She's going to cry you know." Doctor Brennan broke the silence, looking back at her partner with eyes and a brain that held all the knowledge in the world. She had the ability to shut herself off to anything, it sometimes threw her for a loop when others couldn't do the same. "If she doesn't know. That'll make it very difficult to get information in a timely fashion." She justified her prior comment rather quickly when she saw Booth sit upright, going a bit ridged at her choice of words until she explained.

"Officers are at her place now. They were there once we knew who it was." Booth explained, taking a turn down a quaint little street with a large apartment complex on the left.

Police cars and vehicles belonging to loved ones crowded the parking lot. It was quite apparent that this is where the mother resided, and you didn't need to be a genius to see that. Flashing lights of cop cars right in the middle of the day. Add this with the number of journalists whom were questioning everyone that they could get to, it was clear someone had let the cat out of the bag. As she and Booth climbed out of the car Temperance Brennan couldn't help but wonder if the killer, whoever was doing this, read his/her own publicity.

"It's interesting how people's behavior when it comes to crime depends on number." Bones frowned, her eyes following as people moved back and forth. A few crying faces, some tissues being handed back and forth along with microphones being shoved in the tearful people's faces.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked as he strode through the groups of people, flashing his badge as he and Temperance passed by a few officers and moved up the stairs of the apartment.

Now in the stairwell the two hurried up a flight of stairs, their footsteps echoing as they hustled. "One person dies, no one hears about it. Kill more than two, everyone crowds the area. Very barbaric." Bones finished, only to have a two officers hurry past nearly smacking into her if it wasn't for Seeley's hand pulling her close.

"Watch out!" Booth warned her, pulling her close at the top step, keeping her from falling. Oddly enough, from the near collision Booth seemed more shaken than Temperance, which was evident by her looking over her shoulder at him, eying him.

"What?" Booth exclaimed as though he was being accused of something. Still he held onto the woman like he had forgotten to let go, something Temperance remedied by stepping away and to the apartment with the open door and people filtering in and out, Booth standing in the stairwell still. "It's my _job_ to protect you!" He called after her defensively, only to be ignored, and cursing under his breath he jogged into the apartment after her.

Everything was exactly what Booth expected. The formalities were said, he offered his condolences (and Bones' as she never did herself), and he did what he did best by softening the blow of needing to question her in private. So there they now sat, in the living room. A skinny, blond haired woman in a light blue zip up sweater, her nose red from the sniffles from crying so much. But could anyone blame her? She lost her son. No husband, no other children, no one. She only had her boy.

That thought hovered on Booth's shoulders as he sat across from the woman, hands folded in front of himself as he took in a slow inhaling breath. "Miss Alderson, when was the last time you saw your son?"

"Six days ago." Miss Alderson used her tissue free hand to brush her blond hair behind her ears, snorting loudly again, tears clinging to her pink cheeks. "We were at the mall getting this video game he's been wanting... Wanted... For ages." Even correcting herself was painful. It was all so new, and not the good kind. "I finally had enough money to buy it for him.. For his good report card." Lifting the tissue to her face she gave a loud blow which caused Temperance to wince and she occupied herself looking at the picture frames on the book shelf.

So many pictures of the boy on her slab in the lab alive and happy. Smiling. Kissing his mom on the cheek, waving, being happy. That was something you never saw with their decomposed bodies on the slab. All you saw was flesh and bone, not the heart... In the metaphorical sense of course.

"The report said you saw him leaving with a man?" Booth inquired.

"I didn't. A security guard did." Miss Alderson shook her head, obviously so lost and unsure of how to cope. "The police have his contact information... He gave it to them when we thought we could still find..." She had to start again when she felt her throat strain, unable to get the words out. "When we thought we could find Danny." More tears streaked down her cheeks and there was no getting anymore words out of her.

Booth felt like his heart weighed 200 pounds in his chest, and in a gesture of comfort, reached out his hand and gave the woman's lower leg a squeeze. He practically had to force himself to stand, and him and Temperance exited the apartment as the woman was comforted by another officer.

Moving down the stairwell, Bones found herself unable to keep quiet, though Booth seemed to be having an easy time of it. "Thinking of Parker?"

"No... I wasn't.. Until now.. When you brought it up." Booth sighed, not annoyed, but he certainly wasn't thrilled. Not after what was piling up for them to deal with.

"We'll pick up the mall cop on the way, have Angela do a sketch." The two crossed the parking lot and Booth fished the keys out of his black pants pockets opening the drivers seat passenger door and pressing the button that allowed Bones to open her own door and slide in.

Now situated in his seat, Booth did not reach to start the engine of the car, instead he sunk into the leather seat, her shoulders sinking as he stared out into nothingness. "It's not easy Bones."

"What?" Bones turned her head to look at her partner.

"Being a single parent. Raising a kid." Yet another heavy sigh. This had been a rough day for the agent. "I can only imagine how hard it is losing one."

Silence was becoming more and more frequent with the two partners and Bones was still learning to deal with that... Until... A light bulb went off in her head. Why hadn't she thought of it before?!

"Booth." She sat up on her seat, her back away from the backrest. "He's been missing a week."

Booth turned to look at her, a bit surprised and confused as he often was with the great Doctor Temperance Brennan. "Huh?"

"He's been missing a week but the condition of the body, he's only been dead a few hours!" She explained, it was hard to hide the excitement in her voice at this new amount of information that she held. Booth's jaw could only gape as Temperance uttered the new facts to add to their pool of information.

"He holds them."


	10. Chapter 10

10CHAPTERTEN

"Hwah!" Parker cried out as he gave a mock punch in Doctor Sweets' direction who proceeded to react accordingly. His large hands moving to cover his stomach as he jumped backwards as though having received a mighty blow, though given the height and age difference, it was highly unlikely. Parker then pretended to kick Lance with his little Nike clad foot, shoelaces untied of course, his zip up sweater hood, over his head purposely, as if concealing an identity. On the little boy's cheeks were black lines smudged over his skin, much like a football player or fighter would wear, probably created by a marker which was at his disposal.

Lance moved to slump into Krys' rolling chair which had been moved to the center of her makeshift office, shoulders falling backwards, his chin falling forwards pressed against his chest. Parker held in a giggle, he was just a little boy after all, as Sweets made a big deal of trying to get up from the chair, allowing his feet to slide every which way, feigning a struggle. Having reached his feet, and steadily at that he lifted his head to reveal that he had black streaks over his cheeks matching Parker's.

"You haven't heard the last of me Agent Parker." Lance declared in a desperately trying to sound macho and intimidating voice. Perhaps he was gathering his inspiration from the mighty Shredder from the old Ninja Turtle shows on the television.

Parker gave Sweets' stomach one last fake punch but as the Psychiatrist moved to stumble backwards, the little boy's hand wrapped around his wrist, holding him upright. "Okay." Parker announced, a bit breathless from his excitement. "Now you're my sidekick, like dad has Bones."

"Alright." Lance pulled at the hem of his button up shirt which had, in all of their activities, become untucked. His suit coat discarded on the desk he attempted to catch his breath as he moved to loosen his tie which was ill fitting as is. "I haven't played two roles since I played The Nurse and Tybalt in Romeo and Juliet." He admitted, his tie now at a comfortable position.

"You played the nurse?!" Came a voice from underneath the desk which was so obviously Krys who was trying very hard not to laugh... And failing.

"Yeah. So what?" Lance shrugged his shoulders, though it was hard to hide the redness forming in his cheeks. Why did he always say the dumbest things without thinking on how they would sound once the words left his lips.

"Krys!" Parker shouted, looking toward the desk with narrowed, yet shocked eyes at the mere fact that the young woman had broken character (even if she was technically off stage and under a desk). "You're supposed to stay under there until we come to save you!" The little boy frowned, breaking character himself as his hands went onto his hips.

Krys poked her head out now, hands on the wooden desktop, frowning. Now it was evident that all three had matching black lines over their round cheeks. "Why is it always the girl that needs to get saved?" Lance deliberately looked at the ground, he had long since learned that it was best to avoid debacles with women. Daisy and April had taught him that much. Parker was about to learn that lesson. "Girls can fight too. I took Taekwondo until I was twelve!" Neither male said a word and Krys sighed, disappearing back under the desk. "This is so sexist."

Parker raised his lightly colored brow and looked to Doctor Sweets. "What's seexeest?"

"It means 'just agree or else'." Lance commented, unable to hide his little smile at his own wit even though Parker didn't understand what he was saying. And then, he got an idea. Payback time, even though it would be in a passive aggressive manner. "So, lets save the princess!" A thud was heard from the desk, clearly the sound of the top of Krys' head suddenly meeting with the underside of the desk in outrage.

"Yeah!" Parker cried out, pumping his left fist into the air and he bent his knees ready to jump when the office door opened. The two males turned around to see who it was.

There was Vincent the British intern looking very confused by the Americans with lines painted as war paint on their faces (at least the two that he could see). "Fact. Perhaps ironically so, the lack of facts creates a state of mind called confusion." The intern announced, his lab coat draped over his arm, apparently he was about to leave for the day when he heard the commotion coming from the office. "Doctor Saroyan wanted me to check... On... You.." His voice trailed off as he found himself wishing that Doctor Saroyan hadn't spotted him turning in.

"Who's he?" Parker asked outright, just as blunt as his father. He was never one to beat around the bush, most children weren't.

"I study the four fields of anthropology: biological, socio-cultural, linguistic, and archaeology." Vincent rattled off, in a field he was quite comfortable in (for now) in explaining facts. "If you go deeper into those four studies you'll find over a thousand more fields. I also have a retentive memory." The intern smiled cheekily, quite pleased with himself and awaiting a response from the boy. There wasn't one.

"That's Mister Murray." Sweets corrected looking to Parker whom was staring at Vincent as though he was a giant bug, an expression that made Mister Murray look as though he might be sick. "He's in Doctor Brennan's rotation this week."

"Correction!" Came a voice behind the desk and Krys emerged at a hurried pace. In reaching Vincent's side the intern would look down at her with a curious expression. Had he really gotten who he was incorrect? "This, is the princess you'll be saving."

"I'm... What?" Vincent's eyes widened the same amount as Parker's grin. Lance's eyes provided a contrast as he watched the intern and analyst move with intrigue. Krys' fingers wrapped around his wrist and dragged him right over to the desk. He attempted to dig his dress shoe clad heels into the carpet to provide some friction and resistance but unfortunately the data analyst was beating him out. "Did... Did...Did you know that panic is a state also created by lack of facts much like confu-SION!" He was roughly sat on the edge of the desk. He felt his legs squish together, his insides tighten out of nervousness. Krys bent down and picked up Sweets' suit coat, tying the sleeves around Vincent's wrists.

"Don't worry. We're just playing a game." Krys explained, leaning forward her hands on either side of the intern's legs which caused him to blush though there was no sexual context about it. "You just have to sit here and look afraid." Krys took a step back to admire her handy work performance only to see Vincent's widened eyes, the same ones that she had seen in the doorway. "Perfect." And with that she turned away even though Vincent attempted to point a finger and open his mouth to interject. "Okay. Go!"

Lance chuckled as he shook his head but once Parker let out another battle cry he had no choice but to get back into character. All three fighting invisible bad guys as Vincent looked on absolutely terrified. If it wasn't for the little bit of British dignity he still held onto, the poor man would have wet himself.

After all of the evil guys were 'defeated', Krys rushed up to Vincent on the desk, pretending to be out of breath as she pulled at the sleeves and thus freeing the panicked intern. Standing between his legs she laughed, and Vincent, though very uncomfortable, couldn't help but do so either. Lance caught this exchange from the far corner of the room as he defeated an 'orc' of some sort (it was his imagination and he could fight who he wanted and with whatever weapon) and frowned. He wasn't sure he liked this game anymore...

"Kiss her!" Parker cried out with a laugh, clapping his hands together in excitement in the center of the room which caused both Vincent and Krys to turn around with looks of equal confusion and nerves on their faces.

Krys was the only one able to speak however. "Huh?"

"You saved him. Now you have to kiss him." Parker said more seriously as though it was something that _everyone_ knew and for some reason Vincent and Krys hadn't been informed. The two looked back at one another unsurely, both with similar fearful expressions.

"Parker, I don't think that's appropriate." Lance spoke up, stepping toward the young boy before approaching the other two, breaking them up by simple reaching down and taking his suit coat from them, slipping it back on.

"Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" Parker said over and over again, each word growing louder and louder until he was practically shrieking which resulted in Doctor Cam Saroyan entering the room causing all to fall quiet. After all, she was the boss.

"Good to see that everyone is acting very professional given the seriousness of our case." She sighed, her red lips showing no sign of emotion other than disdain which had the ability to make everyone uncomfortable. Boss wasn't pleased, that was never good. "Miss Robin, you're excused for the evening, back here bright and early."

"Right." Krys gave a quick nod, actually glad to be going especially with the awkwardness of the moment. Moving to the side of her office she grabbed her coat and messenger bag plus two files. Lance caught this and eyed her as she made her way out, only after giving Parker a light noogie on the top of his head which tussled his hair before she left.

"Bye Krys!" Parker called out, attempting to follow the fun young lady until Cam stopped him. Cam had dated his father a while back, Parker was made aware of this and for that reason, he actually listened to her. Last thing he wanted was his dad mad at him, especially when they'd be spending the weekend together.

"You will be heading back to the Hoover building escorted by Mister Nigel Murray." Cam informed the young boy who hung his head. Vincent was clearly not aware of this for he soon blinked and looked up, looking quite surprised at the idea of playing sitter.

Vincent made himself stand and both him and Parker exited the room as the little boy called over his shoulder: "Bye Doctor Sweets!".

Now it was just Sweets and Cam. Lance forced a weak little smile and an even weaker chuckle, if only to make himself feel better. Of course playing nice wasn't in the cards for Cam especially as she eyed the black streaks on Lance's cheeks which she just picked up on.

"Good look for you." She nodded curtly. "Very adult."

Lance found his eyes moving to the door where Parker had left with Vince. He knew better than to argue with Cam about how adult he was. Everyone here just always saw him as a kid, even when there was an actual kid in the area, somehow Sweets was always the baby. "Don't you want kids Doctor Saroyan?"

Cam crossed her arms over her chest at the Psychologist, eying him suspiciously. Was she picking up on something about him? Something that the all mighty Sweets couldn't even see? "And ruin this figure?" A wry little smile crossed her full lips as the office door opened once more.

"Hey. I'm swiping out." Hodgins announced quickly, not even bothering to enter the room fully. He was apparently trying to do a 'drive by goodbye'. An action that made Cam sigh.

"Fine." She had long learned arguing with Hodgins, especially lately, was useless. Though she knew he didn't hate her, if he did he could just buy the lab and have her fired. He had that sort of cash flow and everyone knew it, though they all pretended not to.

"Where are you going?" Sweets spoke up. He was always intrigued by Jack Hodgins, and could usually be found at his side pestering him with questions about his life.

"Not that it's any of your business but it's Friday. I'm going to visit Zack." Jack countered with his dark eyes focused on Sweets before he moved to leave.

"I'm coming." Lance announced, pushing his arm through his other sleeve and began to move toward the door.

"No you're not." Jack turned back around to block Sweets off from leaving.

"I'm his therapist. I'm still obligated to watch out for Zack, especially in how he reacts with others. It'd be interesting to observe how he acts around someone who he calls a friend." The psychologist explained and out of the corner of Jack's eye, he could see Cam smile. With the two of them in the room there was no way he'd get out of this.

"I'm not your rat to observe Sweets." Hodgins countered with narrowed eyes. "I watch rats. You stay in your office and watch Disney movies." Hodgins traded a quip much to Cam's delight as a laugh escaped her lips. The local 'bug guy' then turned and walked away.

Lance's jaw dropped in utter surprise and disgust. "Why does everyone act like I'm twelve?! I'm twenty three years old!" He exclaimed causing Cam to roll her eyes, and he jogged off after Hodgins. Looks like he would finally be part of a little field trip.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: So my rehearsal was canceled tonight on account of the snow and so.. Another chapter way earlier than I was thinking of writing or submitting it. I appreciate all of your reviews and it's because of how many that I'm getting that I'm updating this so soon. If you're reading/subscribing please review so I know that you're enjoying it and know what you like. It tickles me pink. And a few of you have been bugging me for some Zack so... Here you go! Enjoy.. I hope.))_

11CHAPTER ELEVEN

Jack Hodgins barely acknowledged the Psychiatrist on the drive to the Mental Institution. There was a reason he took this trip alone. He wouldn't even come with Angela, though that situation was weird enough as is even without his best friend being in the looney bin for murder. Jack liked being alone with his thoughts and not weighted down by how anyone else might feel. Perhaps that made him selfish. Well, better than with his feelings than with his money. If the opposite had been true the Jeffersonian would be near broke and everyone would be rich in hugs, and no matter how much Cam would lecture him on his attitude no one would want that. And so, he stuck to what he knew best.

"Don't." Came Jack's short warning to Sweets as the younger man reached to turn on the radio. Jack liked the quiet, and the only thing to make this little field trip worse would be being subjected to listening to whatever this kid's music of choice was. Probably some boy band or something teenie bopperesque. Leave it to his sour demeanor to diminish Lance Sweets to something so low and trivial.

Doctor Sweets blinked and refrained from pressing the button, choosing instead to sit back in the passenger seat. He couldn't help but notice how hard Hodgins was staring at the road. He hadn't even looked in his direction when he snapped. _"Another attempt to distance himself from the world so he doesn't have to lose anyone." _Sweets thought with a bit of a sigh. Jack didn't even flinch. He was getting rather good at this playing coy thing.

Lance eventually found himself looking out the window and watching the scenery go by. It was a nice change to all of the problems the direction they had come from provided. The serial killer, all of the paperwork, babysitting, Daisy calling him every ten minutes to 'say hello', Booth's insults, that data analyst. Sweets found himself reaching out subconsciously to turn the radio on again, this time his hand was hit with a loud smack.

"Hey!" A surprised gasp escaped the psychologists lips and he held his hand close to his person, shooting the driver's seat and accusatory look. Did he really have to be so mean?

"I said: don't." Hodgins repeated in a very calm, low voice, still not removing his eyes from the road. This was enough for Lance to look down at his lap in silence, defeated.

Sometimes Lance got the feeling that these people, these scientists, just didn't want him around. But it wasn't like he asked to be placed here! He was just doing his job like any of them. But since the loss of Zack, the search for a new intern, and the serial killer fiasco everyone's tensions were on high, and Jack Hodgins seemed to be working overtime with his own bitterness. _"If only he knew what I knew."_ Sweets thought to himself with a sad little exhale, knowing that he had to keep that secret about Zack to himself (doctor/patient confidentiality), and looked up just in time to see them pull into the parking lot.

The exiting of the vehicle was purely procedural. Neither one spoke to each other and Lance noted how Hodgins seemed to shut down even more as they walked to the front door, showed their Ids, were cleared of having anything potentially dangerous, and were led by a nurse to the floor that Zack was on. Because of his good and often docile behavior he had been moved to a community floor with his own bedroom and shared common room. He was also able to have visitors in that space as long as a guard or a nurse weren't too far off.

The rather round lady in a white dress with a pink shawl jingled with her keys until she found her ID badge and swiped it through. A little light turned green and the door opened to reveal the institution common area where a few patients sat with friends/family at different round tables. It was actually rather alive and bustling, and Sweets caught Hodgins taking a short breath of preparation out of the corner of his eye.

"Mister Addy seems to be quite popular today. You two make three visitors today." She admitted giving the two a pink cheeked smile while they both furrowed their brows in question.

"Three?" Hodgins beat Sweets to the punch as they walked through the common room and down a small hallway to a room with an open door. Above the open door was the name **Zack Addy** made in colored popsicle sticks. No doubt a trivial arts and crafts activity forced on him by the staff.

The nurse flashed them both another kind smile and then moved back toward the common area, leaving them to their business. Lance and Jack both stepped in the open doorway blinking with confusion they looked inside and were absolutely shocked at what they saw.

"Blackjack is really run by the law of ratios and averages." Zack Addy spoke from the floor where he sat wearing his official Institution uniform of a white button up shirt with his last name in black print on the chest, white pants, and white slippers. "By me remembering what happened with the last hand, plus factoring in what hands you have had, I am able to win the last fifteen hands with no trouble." He announced matter of factly, flipping his two red cards over revealing an Ace and a King as he took the fake 'pot' of M&Ms that they had accumulated on a napkin.

"That's called card counting, Zack. And it's cheating." A form that was obviously Krys Robin seated indian style on the floor across from him. With a sigh she reached out and dealt another hand.

"Since when is intelligence a flaw?" Zack questioned, looking up at the brown haired girl with a frown that showed he didn't understand her logic.

"Since it got you in here." Came the quick swap from Krys as she flipped her cards over again. Once more, losing to Zack Addy she moved to deal again. The rounds were becoming more rapid now, thanks to Zack's logic and his ability to keep creaming her.

"Accepted." Zack nodded, even he could admit when a piece of logic was actually relevant. Looking up mid-hand he spotted his two friends at the door and his doe eyes widened with excitement and surprise.

"Hodgins!" He called out, pushing himself to his feet. Krys meanwhile glanced over her shoulder from where she sat, and then went about her business picking up the cards and stacking them. "You came." He smiled happily like a little boy, like Parker, at his best friend, practically bounding over to him. "Bring me anything?" He asked with eager prying eyes as he searched for a piece of paper that Hodgins usually brought containing a complicated (or what he thought to be) math problem for Zack to figure out.

"Sorry buddy." Jack chuckled, though it was hard for him not to be startled by the data analyst on the floor who had been hanging out with his best friend. "Just Sweets today." The scruffy man nodded toward the psychologist who was staring at Krys, having a more difficult time hiding his surprise than Jack was.

Zack suddenly appeared rather sullen, disheartened by this news. "I'd prefer the math equation." Zack admitted, before looking over toward Sweets. "No offense."

"None taken." Lance nodded, holding up a hand to affirm the point before looking back to Krys. Hodgins did the same.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, stepping into the room and right beside his best friend which always felt right. If only he could sneak him out under his coat and back to the lab. Then everything would be right again, even without Angela. But sometimes you couldn't get what you wanted, even with all of the money in the world, which is something Jack had.

"She's playing cards with me." Zack spoke up, tilting his head curiously at his best friend like a little puppy. His brow furrowing. "Isn't that obvious?"

"I know that Zack. What I meant was: How often have you been visiting?" Hodgins shook his head, trying very hard to focus on getting an answer, even with Zack acting like a little boy at his side. Suddenly sneaking Zack out tucked under his coat didn't sound like a half bad idea. He missed him.

"Three times this week since I found his file." Krys moved to her feet, sliding her hands into her jeans pockets. Sweets couldn't help but notice her changed appearance from her work attire of pajama pants and a hoodie into regular clothing where you could actually see the flesh of her arms. "If someone actually filled me in I wouldn't have had to come here."

"To do what?" Lance spoke up, studying her closely, once again trying to figure her out. She certainly was an odd one. One that he couldn't figure out.

"Board games." Zack spoke up again with his usual childlike eagerness, moving back to the floor and showing them a stack of five brightly colored boxes with various game names on the sides that he kept in the corner of his room.

"Boardgames?" Hodgins eyed the stack with a confused sort of look.

"Yeah." Krys nodded her head and dealt a few cards to both herself and Zack, preparing to start another card game. "So far he's beaten me at Chess, Risk, and Scrabble. I've beaten him at arm wrestling, Guess Who, and The Game of Life. Both metaphorically and board game wise." Zack nodded his head and picked up the cards as though nothing was wrong.

The two began setting cards down one after the other before racing to slap the pile. The two other men could only watch in awe as the two 'kids' had their fun. Leave it to Sweets to break the silence with a less than stellar question.

"Why?" The psychiatrist asked in a bit of a gasp, his fair cheeks turning a bright pink from the sudden rush.

Krys sighed exasperatedly and looked up, momentarily diverting her attention from the card game. "Listen, I like Zack. He says what he's thinking and doesn't cover it up with any pretense. He doesn't pretend to like me.. Right Zack?"

"Actually I find you pretentious and your tone very wearing at times."Zack commented, slapping the growing pile of cards with his hand while Krys was looking away. Reaching out and collecting the cards they began the cycle again, though Zack was noticably more focused than Krys was.

"I hate you too buddy." Krys smiled as though the comment hadn't even hurt her feelings. Turning back to the game the two played in quiet while Jack and Lance stared at them in disbelief. Once again, Sweets was the one to speak up, obviously not understanding the concept like Zack and Krys seemed to have a mutual understanding of.

"You.. like that?.." Sweets asked his eyes filled with confusion.

"People telling you they don't like you." Hodgins finished, back from his state of delusion.

"No I like people saying what they think." The analyst sighed as Zack beat her to slapping yet another pile.

"I think you vocalize too much." Zack spoke up without even looking at the group, slapping yet another pile.

"Just say 'talk' Zack. It's the same dang thing and saves precious milliseconds." Krys commented flatly growing quite weary of being beaten by Zack over and over again in this game.

"And you've been doing this all week?" Sweets questioned, eying her. He was no longer paying any mind to the game which now had Hodgins smiling at how focused and content Zack looked. After all, all Jack wanted was for his best friend to be happy in any way that he could be. Why ruin it? Jack moved to sit on the edge of Zack's bed, folding his hands he bent forward watching them, already picking up on how to play.

"All week." Krys agreed with a nod and finally she slapped the pile. Grinning triumphantly at her first win she reached right out and grabbed the few cards that she had won.

"Someone you've only read a file on..." Sweets began, not at all understanding her mind set. "A convicted killer." He added for affect and Jack threw a glare in his direction. True he knew of Zack's confession, how he didn't actually kill the lobbyist and how it was the master's other apprentice, but Krys didn't know any of that. How could such a smart, sassy young woman be so... Stupid?

"Agent Booth has killed people before. It's his job. No one looks down on him." Krys shrugged her shoulders and stood up, facing Lance. "Because for some reason, killing under that guise is accepted but not under any other. Zack here has killed one person and he of course, should be penalized. Yet, you all still visit him. You all still speak highly of him. I've never heard a single complaint." Brown eyes looked at Sweets with a genuine honesty that he couldn't quite put his finger on nor harness. "He reads as a good guy on paper, by word of mouth, and even now that I know him in person." A bit of a smile as she tilted her head to the right. "So I visit him. We play board games." Her hands stuck themselves further into her jeans pockets. "Nothing irrational about it."

"I find that reasoning sentimental and mockish." Zack spoke up again, only to be fwapped against the back of his shoulder by Hodgins who seemed far too wrapped up in watching the exchange between the young psychologist and even younger data analyst. Like a little pay-per-view movie. Something wasn't right about this.. And Hodgins was all the more intrigued to be viewing Sweets for once, instead of the other way around. Zack turned around to look at Jack with a frown. "It's not at all rational."

Lance could only stare at the woman in disbelief. That logic shouldn't make any sense, in fact it was downright dangerous and yet, as he stood there looking at her, he almost wanted to believe it. Just a part of him. Unfortunately that part was disturbed by the ringing of Krys' cell phone alarm. She fished her hand into her pocket and pressed a button to silence it.

"I have to go. Agent Booth wants the progress report on those numbers and if I don't have them done by morning I'll probably get my butt kicked." Krys smiled, gave a wave to the three men, and left but not before Zack could call out: "Now _that_ sounds rational!"

Lance stared at the door for a few long moments, that Hodgins picked up on and shook his head chuckling to himself. Zack then stood up, moving to Sweets' side now, his hands in his own pockets he looked up at the taller young man. "She's very loud and has an uncanny ability to twist words, not to mention an excessive amount of stubborness..."

"You're telling me." Sweets sighed, shaking his head he brought his hand to rub his brow as if soothing a headache.

"I like her." Zack stated simply, looking at Sweets as though he knew the answer to a puzzle that had taken him only precious seconds when it took Lance years.

"Yeah, well, no offense Zack but you've been locked up for way too long. You don't know the half of it." Lance grumbled shaking his head he looked down at the floor, now rubbing the back of his neck as the room suddenly got very warm.

Zack, never one to take a hint very well, not to mention any display of common sense just looked up at his doctor with a simple expression of pure honesty. "I know that you do too."

And leaving Lance with that, Zack turned back toward Hodgins, returning to his game of cards with his best friend. He wasn't about to let this visit go to waste. Not with his best friend. Not ever. Lance stood at the door and gave another heavy sigh as he stared at the vast emptiness. As smart as he was, he needed to go back to school on this one, especially when Zack (the social awkwardness king) was able to pick up on something that he couldn't.

Maybe spending so much time with Booth and Brennan was having it's affect.


	12. Chapter 12

12CHAPTER TWELVE

The next morning Agent Seeley Booth had to practically shove his way past multiple people and flashing camera lights that had now stationed themselves outside the Jeffersonian in hopes of getting interviews from anyone with an 'inside' on the serial killer case. Of course everyone had been lectured by Ms. Julian not to say a word and Agent Booth wasn't about to cross that woman, not that he'd even dream of it. He may have been trained by the army but he didn't doubt that Ms. Julian could lift him right on her lap and give him a strict whoopin'. And she'd probably enjoy it too.

Trying to weave around these people was like trying to walk through mud as high as your own height, and Booth was wincing even at the mere effort. Cursing under his breath he was actually glad that he had found a babysitter for Parker this weekend. Some young blonde of about sixteen named Claire who lived next door to his apartment who needed the extra cash for whatever young girls spent their money on. No doubt a sweater or something.

Parker insisted on asking Sweets or Krys but Booth had put his foot down like any good father shoulder. He wasn't going to waste what abilities the team had on something as trivial as babysitting. Even he had his limits when irking Sweets and this was one of them. Letting Parker stay with his mother was also out of the question. Seeley only got him for short spurts of time and he wasn't about to let those go to waste, no matter how selfish it might have been of him.

The door was now in sight, just a few reporters away, and the buzz of conversation and questions was growing louder and louder. It was giving the FBI agent a headache. It took all he had not to yell at them and tell them to move it in less than desirable words that he wouldn't want his son seeing on the television.

He felt a sharp heel on his foot and cringed. Some reporter who was all dolled up, but still awfully annoying, had accidentally stepped on him! He turned his head to say something but gritted his teeth when his eyes caught glimpse of a familiar form.

There was the boy wonder Lance Sweets clutching files to his chest as he was being rudely bounced about by the various eager beavers of the press. Booth resisted the urge to laugh or say something less than kind, only because it looked like Lance was uncharacteristically overwhelmed, and the last straw was reached when he saw the young psychologist being shoved to the ground.

"Whoah! Watch it." Seeley bellowed in warning causing some of the press to part as though he was Moses parting the sea. He strode right over to the young man, who was currently on his side instinctively curled up so to avoid being stepped on in the stampede. Seeley wrapped his fingers around his upper arm and yanked him up with ease onto his feet and the frenzy continued to go on around them. "You alright there Sweets?"

"Awesome." The young man reassured breathlessly, stumbling to regain his footing having been so shaken up by the sudden fall. "Just awesome." His shaky hand reached to hold onto something and slipped, grasping around Booth's tie and almost fell down, nearly taking Booth with him but luckily the FBI Agent had firm footing and kept the young man up and out of harm's way.

"Easy there Sweets." Booth steadied him, his hands moving to rest on the man's back and his shoulder, keeping him upright as he watched the psychologist's nervous eyes dart back and forth as he attempted to gather his thoughts. "What?" Booth's brow furrowed as he tried not to startle him too much, his voice gentle, no hint of sarcasm which it usually held with the man.

Lance's eyes moved back and forth, up and down, all over the place as if looking for something though his feet wouldn't budge. "I... I... My phone." Booth inclined his head snapping his fingers Lance's eyes landed directly on the Agent's. "Daisy. On my phone."

Oh! So that was it! Sweets had been on the phone with Daisy when he was caught off guard by the crowd. Agent Booth looked to the ground and immediately found the phone beneath the trampling hooves of the press. It was clear that it was broken and in pieces. No time to worry about it now, they had work to do and no good would come from either of them being in this swarm.

"It's alright." Booth reassured, trying to direct Lance's attention elsewhere instead of worrying. Worrying was never good, especially in situations like these. "You can call her from my phone." Booth reached into his pocket and handed Lance the black phone. Taking him by the arm he led the psychologist through the crowd of people and the crazy flashes. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lance pound the number at least five times before getting it right. Booth's attention then moved back on the door, their goal destination.

"Daisy it's me.. No I didn't mean to hang up on you!" Sweets called out in a high pitched voice. Booth could clearly hear Daisy whining in a frequency that dogs should only be able to hear and he suddenly felt bad for the psychologist. "I didn't. I was knocked on my ass!" Booth didn't bother to remind him that he had saved him. "Listen I'm sorry! There's a lot going on. Just turn on the tv for god sakes!" Sweets cried out just as they squeezed in through the door and stumbled into the lab.

Walking through the lab which had about triple the amount of blue lab coats walking around doing their squint-y thing. Seeley felt his phone being pressed into his chest and looked to his left at Sweets but Booth didn't move to take the phone. Instead he stopped walking and Sweets followed suit clearly a bit more coherent than seconds earlier. "I hate when you do this." Booth declared firmly, already he felt like something was being hidden from him.

"Do what?" Lance asked, craning his head in curiosity.

"Don't talk." Booth finished, narrowing his eyes. "You always talk. You talk and talk." Seeley then found himself smiling as something sunk in. "She hung up on you."

Lance's expression turned a bit more serious but he didn't respond to that question, instead he found different words leaving his lips. He wasn't even sure exactly why. "Krys was visiting Zack yesterday. Hodgins and I saw her."

Seeley's expression showed that he had been caught off guard, even if only for a split second. "Why?"

And out of no where Lance's face turned bright red and his hands threw themselves into the air. "I don't know. Why does she do anything? She just likes being confusing for the sake of being confusing!" His cheeks puffed in and out as his shoulders rose and fell from the suddenness of it all.

"Great. My Psychologist is growing increasingly less stable." A slow smile crept over Booth's lips. "I should have brought Krys here when Bones and I first started seeing you." Turning his back on the man he spotted Temperance hovering over the body, gloves and all, digging through the most recent remains. "Would have saved us all a lot of time."

Leaving Lance alone to his own devices now that he was safe inside the building, Booth swiped his ID and came boldly up the steps and right behind his partner. Cam and Jack were flanking her at the sides as they examined every centimeter and Angela looked on with morbid curiosity.

"What have we got squint squad?" Seeley announced his arrival trying his best to keep everything light especially with the recent victim having all of his flesh, and face, staring back at them as they cut him open for any internal evidence. Add that to the chaos outside and the pressure they were getting from everyone to solve this case, any little break was welcomed.

"There's blood flecks." Jack informed the agent, holding up a slide he had recently prepared from aid of a swab.

"Victim?" Doctor Brennan didn't even look up, Booth and Angela both had to divert their eyes to the floor as the brave woman's hands fished further into the cavern of the body.

"No way of knowing. Not until we do a comparative DNA test." Hodgins said in a bit softer tone, especially in catching Angela needing to look away. She always had a soft heart when it came to love and victims. With everything else she was as fierce as a lioness. Oh, how he missed her. Right now, just looking at her from some distance away he wanted to run to her and hug her. But he couldn't. Not ever again. He made himself look back down at the slide even though he had done all he could with it.

"I found traces of dirt in his stomach." Doctor Saroyan explained, holding up a jar before setting it down on a metal tray. "Where ever he was being held he got desperate and somehow found a way to get to something." Angela grimaced and quickly jotted something down on her clipboard.

"Splinters beneath his fingers." Jack looked to Booth as they played catchup. "Indicates he most likely pulled up some floorboards." A heavy sigh. This was a young kid. Hodgins knew what it felt like to be held up in one place and being near death. It had happened to him and Doctor Brennan with the Gravedigger. It seemed that they had been lucky. But why them? Why not this young man. The words, even ones of scientific facts would no longer come to his lips, only silence and thoughts he'd rather not be thinking at the moment... Or ever.

"Where's Mister Makazoo?" Booth asked, looking in each direction as his hands moved into his pants pockets out of habit.

"Doctor Brennan had Mister Murray run to one of the open smaller labs to conduct some testing on dirt found under the victim's sneakers since we have Hodgins held up here." Doctor Saroyan explained from behind rather large goggles. "Which unfortunately means no trivia about sea life or pygmies." Cam actually joked in a flat voice which caused Jack to actually smirk. It was a rare occasion that anyone found the boss amusing, but Hodgins was the odd bug guy so it seemed fitting.

Doctor Brennan hovering over the body felt her fingers come in contact with something hard. "I found something." Blinking she looked up and everyone's eyes fell on her face. With a quiet grunt she freed it from where it was lodged in the body and pulled out a small grey box. As everyone looked on she used a cloth to wipe off the blood and tissue to reveal a blinking red light. Booth's eyes widened.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He shouted. Jack, Cam, Angela, and numerous blue lab coats immediately ducked behind whatever objects they could. Jack's hand grabbed Angela's wrist in a way of protecting her from whatever it was. Cam fell onto her side covering her head from whatever was coming. Bones was the only one who didn't move, holding the grey box staring at it in confusion.

"BONES!" Booth yelled again, back on his feet he leapt at the woman, managing to take the grey box and hurl it across the lab like it was a bomb. As the grey box somersaulted through the air his arms wrapped around the anthropologist and brought her to the ground landing right on top of her. The seconds after dragged on until finally everyone heard the clinking of the metal and plastic make contact with the floor several times like a stone across water. Then silence.

Doctor Brennan looked up at Seeley who was still lying on her. Their chests, both breathing rather heavily, touched several times. Blinking Booth made himself look at his partner, his lips slightly parted, their faces mere centimeters apart.

"What are you doing?" Temperance found her voice, sounding as logical and unaffected as possible.

"I.. I thought it was a bomb." Agent Booth said almost stupidly, a bit embarrassed by his mistake and preoccupied with the pretty woman beneath him as any regular male would.

"It didn't explode." Temperance stated being the know it all that she was which caused Booth to actually blush.

"I know that Bones." Seeley countered bringing his jaw inward because the scientist was pointing out that he was wrong. Neither of their faces budged, Booth felt his throat go dry and he made himself swallow so to correct this problem, but to no avail. Why did she have to look at him like that? Wide eyed and as though she was learning something for the first time... Constantly. She had taught him so much, there were probably a few things he could teach her. His head leaned a bit further in and then...

"You made us bruise our kneecaps for a little block?" Hodgins' sneakers stood by the top of Temperance's head looking down at the two partners with his brow raised in skepticism.

Agent Seeley Booth clamored to his feet and Bones did the same, brushing herself off as Seeley cleared his throat, going cold once again. "You shouldn't be touching that." Booth warned the scruffy scientist as Jack slipped it into a plastic evidence bag.

"Right. National Security right?" Hodgins shot back, his arms crossing over his chest showing that he wasn't impressed. "A scientist can't touch something found in his own lab."

"Your lab?" Cam spoke up, her eyes now narrowed at Hodgins awaiting his usual ballsy answer.

"I wouldn't allow someone like you to even touch women." Booth shot right back, ignoring Cam, his eyes unwavering from Jack Hodgins. When Booth was wrong, especially in front of the very intelligent squints, he often became defensive. Now was one of those cases. Angela cleared her throat as this argument was becoming a little too close to home. "Sorry Ang."

Bones meanwhile ignored the battle of the boys and instead moved to study the contents of the see through bag. "Lightweight. No wires to provide a circuit. Definitely not explosive."

"We get it Bones!" Booth warned, growing exasperated he wiped his brow with the back of his arm. A sigh and he found himself back in work mode. "Get it to Krys. She'll pull it apart. Do her thing." He ran a hand through his short brown hair as everyone returned to their work (if only because of the warning glare they had received from Cam).

"I'll have Mr. Murray run it by her office when he returns." Temperance nodded, her eyes studying her partner and easily picking up on his little ticks of annoyance. "Is Parker with Rebecca?" She questioned, beginning to remove her gloves.

"No. I got a sitter." Booth shrugged, becoming increasingly uncomfortable he reached out and grabbed the evidence bag. Temperance didn't even move to stop him. "I'll just bring this to Krys now. Save you the time." And he then left the squints to do their job.

Temperance watched his back for a few moments before she felt a tapping that was so clearly Angela on her shoulder. Turning around she was met with the artist's bright, shining face.

"Honey. It's been four years." Angela told her best friend. "Make a move!" Temperance gave her a bit of a dumbfounded look which was rare in the lab unless a pop culture reference was brought up. "He's clearly interested." Angela sighed, frustrated with all of the effort this was taking.

"That's a ridiculous assumption with no factual backup." Temperance frowned, setting her gloves on an empty slab. Her eyes on her friend with an air of confusion.

"Sweetie." Angela began in a very quiet voice, so the others couldn't hear. Her smile growing into a devilish one that Doctor Brennan found herself not liking. "He just threw himself on top of you to protect you from a bomb."

"It wasn't a bomb!" Temperance Brennan exclaimed, her eyes wide because she had to repeat herself several times.

"Yes. But _he_ thought it was."


	13. Chapter 13

_((A/N: How about that? A thirteenth chapter on Friday the 13__th__. Totally unintentional I promise! I love getting all of your reviews and P/Ms in my inbox. Please keep sending them. They make my day! If I get enough I may add a second chapter this weekend. _

_Just a warning, these next two weeks I won't be posting as often (I'll try though). Just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Enjoy!_))

13 CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Another late night. Lance wasn't exactly involved but he wanted to stay around in case, in the off chance, he would be needed. Even if that wasn't the case sitting around just waiting would be so much better than going back to his apartment where Daisy was probably waiting for him, outside his door, with her slender arms crossed and her face contorted in a less than pleased manner.

And so, he stayed, he played Minesweeper for a good hour and a half, wandered around the lab trying to talk to the others but that had been less than plentiful. Cam was too swamped to even lecture him, Hodgins was up to his elbows in samples from the various victims, Doctor Brennan was going back and forth between bodies, Angela was preparing the victim sketches to hand over to the press, and Agent Booth was no where to be found. That only left one person.

Clutching a bag of recently microwaved popcorn in his left hand, Doctor Sweets crossed the upper level of the Jeffersonian level. He did his best to focus his attention down at his feet and at the floor, but he couldn't help but glimpse toward a certain office in particular, one with its door open. It appeared dark inside, but there was the distinct sound of tinkering, or was it the sound of fingertips on a keyboard? Either way, Lance couldn't help but peek inside.

There sat Krys in the large rolling chair, a rather big headset rested atop her brown hair, thus dwarfing her round face. The light from the screen illuminated her features and Lance could make out the colors of blue and white, blinking rapidly as the computer went through its processing.

Apparently she hadn't noticed him. Clearing his throat Lance spoke. "Ms. Robin." He began only to be interrupted by Agent Booth's voice.

"Sweets." Lance's head quickly turned to see Agent Booth holding his sleeping son, Parker's head rested on his shoulder. What was he doing here? Sweets couldn't keep his eyes from widening as the ever knowing Agent Booth smirked. "Funny you found your way over here. Miss me?" His wiggled his brows teasingly before his eyes shifted to the side and over to Krys, his smile faded in realization. "Oh." The FBI Agent now looked a bit more serious as he studied the young psychologist, obviously not too keen on whatever idea he had in his head.

Shifting on the couch he moved to lay Parker down, this rush of movement caused Krys to finally look up, blinking. Turning her head to both men respectively she then cocked her head at Lance sliding the large, pilot-like earphones from her ears. "He's not here to analyze me is he?" She said in a hushed voice from where she sat, not wanting to wake Parker.

"Not if I analyze him first." Agent Booth stood up, fixing his suit coat.

Krys wrinkled her chin thoughtfully, then shrugged, bringing the earphones back to her ears as she returned to her typing. Parker fast asleep on the couch, the little gray box in an evidence bag on the corner of her desk. She had her hands full at this late hour, and now it looked like Lance would too. But not with case work.

"What are you doing Sweets?" Booth demanded as he stood in front of the young man in the doorway, doing his best to keep quiet even though Krys had some sort of loud sound playing on her headphones.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything." Lance held his hands in front of him to keep Booth from taking a swing. The battle to remain quiet so not to wake Parker or alert Krys was becoming difficult. "I'm just.." His eyes quickly glanced to the bag in his left hand and held it up, a peace offering of sorts. "Making popcorn."

"Sure." Booth shook his head and reached out to grasp Lance's arm firmly. "What the hell do you take me for kid?" Dr. Sweets didn't respond out of fear of saying the wrong thing so Booth gave him another tug at the arm. "I'm no brain doctor kid, but I was your age once.." Catching Lance's gaze his own eyes widened. "NOT long ago.. And I have no idea what's going on in that your head of yours, but I know that I don't like it."

"No! Nothing like that!" Lance, in seeing Booth's glare made himself swallow out of panic, trying to tug his arm back.

"Listen Sweets. She's here only until we break this case, and then she goes right back into the ever rotating wheel that goes for data analysts. It's not even permanent." Agent Booth explained, a rushed quality to his voice, apparently wanting to get the thought off his chest before it ate him up. "The last thing this case needs is you in here meddling with Robin the Girl Wonder while more lives are lost."

"I have a girlfriend." Lance spoke up in a squeak, giving one last yank but Booth's grasp was too firm.

"I know." Seeley said calmly, finally releasing the poor psychologist his brow furrowed. "Just making sure that you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance exclaimed softly, rubbing his arm which felt like it was practically throbbing.

"You're the psychologist." Booth snipped back before turning into the room, moving back toward Parker and lifting him right back up into his arms. "I brought her here. She's on a loan."

"Black Friday sale?" Both men turned their heads toward Krys who was now standing up, the massive earphones around her neck. She looked far too calm to have heard anything, so maybe she didn't. Both men tilted their heads in question. Slowly a wide smirk crossed over Krys' lips. "I got something."

Both men didn't have time to respond for soon Krys was on her converse clad feet and making her way across the office and into the upper level of the Jeffersonian. Blinking with confusion and then excitement both men raced after her, down the stairs and to the lower level of the lab where all of the squints had gathered with their respective tasks.

As Krys passed each individual they ceased their work (Vincent nearly dropped forceps in the process) and the young woman didn't stop until she reached a whiteboard with a map tacked on it. In one fluid motion she gave a yank flipping it so the map was facing outward. The group was already beginning to gather, Doctor Brennan raising a brow in question, opening her mouth to speak but she was silenced by Seeley lifting his hand to quiet her.

With her right hand Krys smacked up the small piece of paper they had gathered from the first body. "It's an area code." She turned around quite quickly on her heels and a bit breathless to address the group, struggling to find the words in her excitement. "A... A... A zi... zee... zip code!" Red in the face she looked to Agent Booth who stared at the numbers while Hodgins just looked plain shocked. "It was a clue!" She exclaimed all at once, becoming frustrated with having to explain everything when they could be saving the world or something. "The third body had the box on it, and I haven't gotten to that but I will.." She set the plastic bag with the grey box on a nearby slab. "But the second body.. Nothing. Why?" No answer, she clapped her hands and then moved to the other side of the map before pointing to where it was found. "Because where it was _placed _was the clue!"

This set Booth raring to go. While the squints knew their science, he knew FBI speak very well. "Got it. Lets go Bones." He announced gruffly, buttoning his suit coat.

"But wh-" Doctor Brennan couldn't even finish her statement because her partner dragged her away from the group, reaching for his SUV keys in the process. Leaving the rest of the group to listen to Krys' formula.

"Elm Park." Krys panted as she pointed to the green blotch on the map. 'Elm park is in a city with the zip code 10457 which leaves two extra numbers both 1 and another 4. Put them together and you have 14. Elm park is in a city where there is also an Elm Street. Fourteen Elm Street." All at once she exhaled before she fell right back into an unsuspecting Vincent's arms who luckily caught her relaxed body. But only after Krys pumped a fist into the air, closing her eyes as she tilted her head upward announcing loudly for the lab to hear: "God I'm good!"

Everyone was still except for Booth who was preparing to leave and get Doctor Brennan to hurry up. Until finally, all at once, everyone moved. Angela pulled out her PDA and quickly typed in the street name. Reading off the results as everyone moved. "Belongs to Diane Reynolds. Ex-Wife of Harold Reynolds. She reported her ex-husband missing a month ago." The beautiful artist blinked as the realization hit her own eyes. "Right when the killings started."

"Wow." Jack Hodgins shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes employees of the FBI could impress him. But that was rare.

"He might be the killer?" Vincent choked out in shock. He couldn't even spurt out random trivia, not in a time like this!

Krys was now back on her feet, her head tilted upward at the map, her index finger sticking out as she circled the air until finally she settled on one location, pressing it against the point. "Here."

"Come on Bones!" Booth encouraged, giving her arm another yank as the woman could barely toss her lab coat away, which luckily Cam caught though she didn't look pleased about it. But she didn't have time to lecture them, the two partners had already rushed out to pick up the ex wife.

The group slowly turned back around to face Krys who was heaving with passion, trying to catch her breath after the rush of excitement. Hands moving to her hips she smiled proudly. "I'd like to see that kid from Mission Impossible Three do _that_."

Doctor Saroyan rolled her eyes, she wasn't about to lecture her again, especially now that they were on a roll and instead walked toward her office to make a few phone calls to her superiors. Angela could only blink in surprise while Lance seemed frozen on spot.

The only person who seemed able to move was the ever sarcastic conspiracy theorist Hodgins who, when spotting Krys' offered hand, gave her a low five before returning to his own work. But only after grumbling: "That movie was awful."


	14. Chapter 14

_((A/N:_ _I know it's quick, but I want to get this story moving and with all of the reviews (and me having the next two days without a rehearsal) I figured I'd get a move on. Enjoy and tell me what you like/don't like/want to see happen!))_

14CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The pickup had actually been very easy, even though by the time they had reached the Reynolds household it was nearing four AM. Luckily the agent and his partner were let inside despite the early hour and then after further explanation of what they were doing on her doorstep the woman (of about forty years old) agreed to accompany them back to the Hoover building. By the time all was said and done, this including the initial meeting, paperwork, a quick drive through Dunkin' Donuts where Seeley treated his partner and cooperative 'witness' to a very early breakfast, processing, and then situating the woman it was nearing seven AM.

Of course the early hour meant squat when it came to who was on hand. As it turned out the entire crew of the Jeffersonian was around having been called by a firm Doctor Saroyan who informed them all that they had an ex wife and were about to interrogate. This of course meant that the squints would be needed for various testing as the case would allow pending on the information the ex would give them. And so far she was being very cooperative but surprisingly vague. Already an hour in at eight AM and Agent Booth was only able to ask a few questions with very vague responses and the occasional pleasantry. It wasn't like she was purposely trying to be difficult, she had just cut all ties with her husband and it was showing.

Still, it was protocol for him to continue drilling her and when it came time for their scheduled break a very weary Agent Booth excused himself before taking his styrofoam cup of coffee, and used his shoulder to open the interrogation room door with a heavy sigh. Using his arms to wipe the sleep from his eye he found a familiar slender body in front of him.

"She hasn't said anything that my team can use." Doctor Brennan announced rather straight forwardly, as was her fashion, her light brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Her gold earings dangling and shining even in the dark room. Apparently within the hour or two that they had been back she had managed to catch a shower and view some of the interview. How did she do it? Bones always managed to astonish her partner with her ways.

"Whoah Bones." Seeley grumbled, wiping his eyes again he tossed his empty cup into the trash can. "Too early to be sneaking up on your partner."

"I wasn't sneaking." Bones frowned defensively, her arms crossing over her chest. Taking a few steps she tried to follow the man though he wasn't exactly running anywhere, he wasn't looking at her either. Why did he insist on being so difficult? "She hasn't said anything that _your _team can use either." She added, sticking the needle in him that she knew would finally solicit a response.

Seeley turned around to face his partner. He could never ignore her for too long, she was too good at figuring him out, like he was one of her corpses. Seeley wasn't sure he liked it. "Listen, it's early still."

"In the case or in the morning?" Temperance questioned with a slight incline of her head. She was growing antsy, especially since Seeley didn't allow her in the room with the 'witness' which she didn't think was at all fair.

"Three people are dead, Bones." Seeley shook his head, turning around he looked to the one way window, watching the blonde haired woman who appeared awfully worried and seemed to be in a solemn trance. Pocketing his hands in his pants pockets he leaned against the wall just as the door opened.

"Agent Booth." It was Doctor Sweets, the only one besides Bones at the lab who seemed wide awake. Wearing a button up shirt and sweater vest looking like the spoiled preppy kids that Seeley had been raised to absolutely loathe. "Doctor Brennan." He nodded toward the forensic anthropologist with his silly little smile. "It has come to my attention that you have a viable suspect in the case."

"Right, Sweets." Booth nodded, though it was evident he didn't want to deal with the young man currently. "But I didn't page you."

"Doctor Saroyan did." Lance responded, his arms tucking themselves across his chest.

"Great. Remind me to thank Cam." Seeley shook his head in Doctor Brennan's direction.

The anthropologist's brow furrowed and she shifted her weight on her heel, mirroring Doctor Sweets' posture. "I'm not going to do that." She announced as though Booth had been serious, before her gaze moved to the one way mirror.

The door opened again and in came a somewhat disheveled who had apparently been called in during her time off judging by her brown hair which was actually neat and the clothes she was wearing that weren't pajamas. Sweets had since noted that Krys did the opposite of what the Jeffersonian 'code' would have asked her to do. Perhaps, on purpose. But why? That was another puzzle for another time. Not now.

"Look who finally rolled out of bed." Booth chided and both Brennan and Sweets spotted the silly smile on the man's face as he reached out and lightly nudged the young woman, causing her to take a step back before she regained her balance.

"For your information I wasn't in bed." Krys shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "I was out getting food with a friend." She shook her head again to rid of the tiredness that was overtaking her.

Sweets raised his brow in interest. A friend? Who? He already found himself doing the comparative math in his head. Krys, meanwhile, handed Booth a file.

"I want to pull apart the box. I need Doctor Saroyan's signature." Krys said, her eyes also wandering to the woman behind the window. "She doesn't look happy." The young woman announced quietly, before blinking and turning her gaze to Booth with recollection. "That's her isn't it? The ex?"

"Meet Diane Reynolds." Agent Booth sighed, pushing off the wall he moved to the window to join the growing line. "Hasn't seen her husband in ages. Got rid of all of his belongings in the breakup. Hasn't spoken to him since."

"But he's capable." Doctor Sweets finished, his eyes watching the blonde woman as she dabbed her wet eyes.

"According to her. Yes." The FBI Agent sighed, his fingers pressing against the wall so to relieve tension. "At least now we have a suspect. No location. No definite. But if we get Angela in here with her we can at least get a sketch drawn, even with the limited information we can get out of her."

"You should let me try." Doctor Brennan spoke up with a frown, she could be incredibly stubborn especially when in the company of Seeley.

"Sympathetic presence." Sweets nodded, though not looking at the woman he was instead focusing on Krys who seemed to be mouthing something rather rapidly, her eyes glazed over as she stared at the window, trying to figure something out. But what?

"No offense Sweets, but Bones isn't exactly sympathetic." Booth countered as Temperance drew in her bottom lip to keep from saying anything in response.

"I say let her in." Krys spoke up which caused everyone to look in her direction though she seemed unphased.

"You see? Even your fellow FBI friend agrees." Temperance was now fully on the defiant wagon, daring to follow her partner whom was heading toward the room door. "Come on Booth."

Seeley turned around, his face a mere inch from Temperance's, the door providing a separator between their two bodies. "No." And quickly he'd close the door much to a huffing Temperance's dismay to resume his questioning.

Now Temperance, Sweets, and Krys all stood at the window, watching Booth interact with the blonde haired woman whose eyes were bright red from crying. All seemed transfixed for a few long moments, each for their own reasons. Until Temperance found herself unable to be silent. She hated being quiet.

"How do you know Booth?" She asked the data analyst, though didn't look at her. She wasn't going to dignify her with a look when the young woman wouldn't even look at her for some reason. It didn't seem right, and Bones, ever the inquisitive mind was dying to know. Even Lance's back straightened with interest at this question, though he did his darndest not to look away from the scene unfolding in front of them.

"I got in trouble when I was sixteen." Krys spoke up quietly, her eyes never once moving away from the glass window until it was no longer apparent if she was watching the scene with Booth and Diane or her own reflection. "I used to hack. I didn't have many friends when I was younger so I spent all of my time with computers." Krys shoulders rose and fell more slowly now. "It started innocently enough at first. The school system here, little systems there. Then it turned into government systems. Just for fun. Just to show myself that I could do it." She held her breath before speaking again. "And I could. And I did." Releasing her breath she sighed. "And I got caught." She shifted a bit on her feet and went quiet, but of course Temperance couldn't let it stop at that, not as she was putting the pieces together.

"And Booth helped you." She deducted. It only made sense. Why Krys was so young and involved with the FBI not to mention how Seeley knew her and why Krys only seemed comfortable addressing him out of the entire group.

"I could have had jail time." Krys admitted, biting the inside of her cheek in thought. Apparently she didn't talk about this turn of events much. "Agent Booth got me out of it." After a long while of just staring at the window she blinked. "I owe him." And thus saying what she needed to, she pocketed her hands in her jeans pockets and turned around, walking out.

Temperance turned her gaze from the door onto Doctor Sweets, her curious eyes prying yet innocent with their question. "Do you think Booth knows she feels that way?"

"Probably not." Lance looked to his feet, he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket but chose to ignore it, at least for now.

Temperance blinked at Lance as she pieced this together as well. "And I'm not supposed to say anything am I?" Common sense was becoming increasingly more difficult to understand than anything else in her entire life.

Lance laughed a bit, a soft inaudible laugh and looked back to the one way window. This was going to be another long day.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N:_ _Thanks for all of the reviews guys! They mean a lot. After this chapter I'll be waiting for a few more then I'll update again. Just a warning that this story is only HALFWAY done. The case is no where near solved and in the next few chapters things are going to get.. Deadly. Stay tuned!_

_But for now: Here's some 'fluff' and angst.))_

15CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The day had been filled for everyone involved. Booth spent most of his time speaking to the former Mrs. Reynolds and relaying all of the information to Bones who was stationed by the window for most of the interview. After which the anthropologist would relay the words to the team and so on. A never ending chain of busy work which eventually resulted in them sending a team to the woman's house and turning everything upside down so they got some sort of trace from her ex husband which eventually would come from a kitchen knife that he had cut himself on months prior while making dinner for his wife. A discovery to which smart mouthed Hogdins would declare: "King of the Lab" as he was the one who discovered it, beating a stunned Mister Nigel Murray who had absolutely no idea what it even meant.

Everyone else filled out their respective positions. Angela actually got to go in the television air waves with the picture of the suspect (though Lance Sweets warned them that it might not be the best idea given the suspect's pattern), Hodgins had actually taken Krys into his famous section of the lab where she'd watch himself and Vincent conduct their experiments, and Cam attempted to oversee it all. By the end of the day one thing was cemented, and that was that they had a name to the term 'suspect' which was now being said over the news and radio every five minutes: Harold Reynolds.

That meant that the squints had all done their job, now it was up to the FBI and cops to bring them in. Luckily for Booth he was granted the night off having been leading the investigation that later led to the name, so when it was announced by one of the squints that everyone was going to the diner, he wasn't about to be left behind. In fact, he went home and picked up Parker (he felt guilty, though it wasn't his fault, for having been so swamped during the weekend and wanted to make it up to him on their last night together).

"Chocolate milkshakes are my favorite." Parker announced loudly over the commotion of the diner before leaning forward and taking a loud slurping sip of his milkshake. He was horribly content to be sitting at the booth, right next to his father and across from the ridiculously silly (in his mind) Doctor Bones.

On the other side of Parker was the cool bug guy (Jack Hodgins) and on either side of Bones all crammed together were Doctor Sweets, Angela, and the man who had played the princess during his game the other day (Vincent). Cam, who Parker knew well (he had been told before that his dad and her had dated), sat on the open end of the table where she had pulled up a chair. Other people the boy recognized from the lab also mingled about at their respective tables in a rare moment of celebration.

"Just like your dad, hm?" Cam offered with a smile, though she wasn't a huge fan of kids, she actually favored Booth's kid. He wasn't so harsh on the ears and it wasn't like she had to deal with him if she didn't want to.

"He's a chip off the block." Seeley Booth smiled proudly, he always did when talking about his son, the person he loved more than anyone else in the world. Lifting his large hand he ruffled Parker's hair causing the boy to giggle and push his dad's hand away. It seemed he was already at that stage where he could easily be embarrassed by his parents. That age always got younger and younger.

"Isn't the phrase ole block?" Temperance questioned, her eyes peering up from behind her vanilla milkshake.

"It would be if I was old, Bones. And I'm not." Booth corrected her, his hand resting on his son's shoulder giving him a little shake.

"Older than me!" Parker piped up only to be assaulted with tickling by his father and the whole table couldn't help but smile, even Temperance. Seeing Seeley Booth in the company of Parker was like watching a whole different man. He was like a big teddy bear. He was a dad.

In the midst of the tickling war Hodgins looked up as the door jingled, spotting a familiar figure in the crowd. "Look who it is." He commented under his breath, but it was enough for Angela and Temperance to crane their necks to see who it was. "Hey, Robin!" The scruffy man called out, waving his hand so she could see it.

"Robin?" Angela repeated in confusion, turning her head to look at Jack who just gave a little, almost boyish, shrug.

"Doctor Hodgins and Mister Nigel Murray kept Miss Robin occupied today." Cam filled them all in. Parker was already moving to sit up on his knees in the booth seat.

"Oh?" Angela inclined her head, for some reason filled with interest. Since the breakup she had to adjust to the fact that she wasn't filled in about all aspects of Jack's life. She didn't enjoy it.

"Yeah." Hodgins nodded, shifting a bit in his seat he took a bite of his grilled cheese. "Cam let us show her the blue goo experiment." Both Vincent and Hodgins smirked, but then Jack directed his eyes to the table, clearly trying not to erupt with laughter, and the reason was soon very evident.

"Hey." Krys sighed, now standing by the table of the Jeffersonian employees, in the masses of other squints who she didn't even know as they passed plates of food around. A bit of blue liquid stuck to her face and her shirt also seemed stained with the liquid. Agent Booth glared at Hodgins out of the corner of his eye, but Jack seemed unafraid. If anything he was still trying not to laugh.

"What happened to you?" Parker laughed, milkshake nearly coming out of his nose which, lucky for Hodgins, distracted his father as he lifted a napkin to clean the mess.

"Blue goo." Krys murmured, pulling at her sleeve.

"Blue goo." Hodgins chuckled, now staring very hard at his grilled cheese.

"Blue goo." Bones nodded matter of factly, looking up to her partner before back to Krys.

"Alright. New rule." Agent Booth announced, waving a straw at the table of squints. "No more blue goo anything, and especially not to anyone on my team." He warned and then tucked a napkin around his neck before he began to eat his massive cheeseburger.

Just then Krys' cell phone at her side began to ring. Some Beatles tune and the girl brought the phone out of her pocket. Checking the screen on her phone quickly she then looked to the group with a bit of a smile. "On that note..." And leaving them hanging she weaved through the various bodies and opened the door, making her way outside to answer it.

Lance Sweets turned his attention from the door to Jack. "You know, psychologically speaking something could be said about your need to embarrass and harass the new people who come in to the- Ow!" Sweets cringed and moved his hand to grasp his leg under the booth table. His eyes darted back and forth before he announced accusingly: "Someone is kicking me!" He cried out. "Ow!" Yet another kick, this one to his shin and with a panicked look he glanced about looking for suspects.

"Parker, stop kicking Sweets." Booth said without even looking up, taking another bite of his burger and Parker followed suit.

There was another quiet and then: "Hey!" Sweets cried out as he was kicked again, his gaze landing right on the little boy. "Parker.."

"It wasn't Parker." Jack Hodgins commented with a calm smirk, taking a bite of his grilled cheese before calmly taking a sip of his cold water.

Vince meanwhile was sliding out of the booth to go and get another drink when he nearly tripped right over Jack's outstretched leg, which was clearly done on purpose. Angela gave her ex a warning glare while Vincent looked like a hurt puppy before walking toward the diner bar counter top. Lance, feeling the need to speak up, and was growing quite tired of leaving Vincent out to dry, would also excuse himself to follow. Sliding in between the man and another woman who he didn't recognize.

"You have _got_ to start sticking up for yourself Vince, or you'll never last." Lance told him, leaning over the bar top.

"Did you know that cyber bullying was recently added to American law as illegal." Vincent commented, taking a sip of his coke and lemon.

"That's another thing Vince." Lance sighed, turning his head to face the intern of the week. "Every time you get afraid or nervous you throw out one of your facts." Lance was another one of those who just didn't enjoy Nigel-Murray's facts as much as Angela did. Vincent noticably stared down at the counter top and his twiddling fingers. "You're covering up for what you lack in social atmospheres, but really you have nothing to worry about because everyone here, if you haven't noticed, doesn't have the best social approach. That's why I'm hired full time." Lance sighed. "You just need to adjust."

Another quiet. A blonde bumped into Sweets and he nodded an apology before slipping beside the young man who was the closest one to his own age. Lance could relate, he had been in his place before. In a way, he still was.

It was then that Vincent looked up, an expression of perplexedness on his mug. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Sweets nodded, putting on his metaphorical psychologist pants at the mere question.

Vincent shifted. "I'm quite intelligent. Top honors in my class at Leeds. I'm moderately good looking by people's modern standards. I have an adorable accent not to mention the mop top look." Sweets' brow furrowed as Vincent went on. Apparently he was as socially inept as Temperance Brennan. "By all means I should be quite popular with the ladies, am I correct?"

"So this is about a girl." Wow. This totally wasn't what Lance was expecting. He wasn't sure if he should feel uneasy or relieved. He released the breath that he didn't know he had been holding and leaned forward, processing the thought before speaking. "I'm sure that you, in your own way, would be appealing to the opposite sex. Sure." He nodded, though he wasn't sure what exactly possessed him to say those words and not run away. Perhaps overwhelming guilt in letting the poor guy get kicked around so much. "Have you tried asking this girl out?"

"No. No. No." Vincent shook his head rather quickly, turning bright red he became increasingly nervous, shifting on his feet.

"Well you won't know until you ask." Lance offered, standing upright giving the young man a helpful smile. Still the boy didn't budge and Lance added in one last helpful tidbit. "You can't just let things pass you by Vince." He offered quietly, and the words seemed to take their affect. "Seize the day. Carpe Diem."

Vince remained quiet for a minute before swallowing, puffing out his chest he stood upright, though didn't look to Lance. "You're right." He nodded several times, adjusting his nerdy red tie before heading into the crowd.

Lance, feeling rather proud with his accomplishment (like a real psychiatrist) strode back to the table, sliding back into his place and in the midst of the conversation that the table was currently having and currently Bones and Booth were at 'odds', per usual. Why couldn't they just admit that they cared about one another already? Lance didn't know how many more ways he could possibly hint at it.

"Bones, you don't need to tell my kid what's in a hotdog." Booth went on, covering Parker's ears who was laughing and stuck out his tongue at Sweets causing the young psychologist to shake his head and chuckle. "He likes hotdogs and they're easy to make so I want him to keep on liking them."

"It's just a fact. He could learn it by reading the back of the package." Temperance shrugged her shoulders before pointing at the laughing child like a little sister might do. "And any ways he asked!"

The fight went on, meanwhile Angela leaned over toward Lance, giving him a nudge. "What did Vincent want?"

"Doctor/Patient confidentiality Angela." Sweets warned but with a kind smile before reaching for a french fry. She playfully fwapped his hand and now Cam was also in on it, leaning forward to hear.

"Oh come on. Did he want to tell you facts about diners?" Cam questioned with her brow playfully raised.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was about a girl." Lance sighed, knowing better than to tease them any further with information that they couldn't know. They'd beat it out of him eventually.

"Oh?" Cam sat upright obviously surprised and yet horribly intrigued, much like Angela.

"Our Vincent has a crush?" Angela smiled, liking being in the know with the gossip.

"It's always about a girl." Jack Hodgins sighed, wiping his greasy hands with a napkin.

"Do you think anything will come of it?" Angela continued inquiring, by now the argument between Booth and Bones was dying down and they had taken to tossing ketchup packs at one another.

"I don't know. Vince strikes me as very passive." Lance went on, taking yet another bite, speaking with his mouth full. "I honestly don't think that anything will come of it."

"Care to wager twenty bucks?" Came Hodgins' voice. Everyone looked up and saw his face transfixed on the window leading to the outside. He seemed in awe, so everyone else's gaze followed suit.

There, on the sidewalk was nerdy Vincent Nigel Murray, his hands on a young woman's back, lips locked, eyes closed under a street light. And the two weren't showing any signs of breaking apart. The young man was holding her close, the breeze causing the young woman's brown hair to blow back but neither one seemed to mind as they shared a rather soft lip lock.

Agent Booth covered his son's eager eyes while he had far less luck with everyone else who was watching the event like it was the Super Bowl. Upon further inspection Lance nearly choked on his cheese stick. It was Krys! He felt his stomach do a little sickening flip as Vincent continued to gingerly kiss the data analyst.

Cam, her eyes wide, shook her head. "You go Vino Delectable."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates everybody! I'm in a show run right now, that on top of classes and I don't have a lot of time. Though I think that this weekend I'll be able to get two chapters up. Next week I have that week off so I'll probably get a few more chapters up then as well._

_Look forward to the reviews (they make me smile!). I hope you guys are enjoying the story.))_

16CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Jack Hodgins sat in his lab, turning a vial of purple liquid from side to side. He had been doing so for the past ten minutes. In reality, he should have ceased the action about a minute in but had become swept up in thought and now just stared blankly ahead at nothing in particular. His bearded chin rested against his chest and he let out a heavy sigh.

Tonight had been interesting to say the least. Sure, at the diner some things had been of the usual norm: Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth having one of their little tiffs for example, but other parts of it had been more interesting. Vince, the new intern, practically swapping spit with the new data analyst outside for example. Who knew the kid had it in him? Certainly not Hodgins and though usually he'd be amused by the whole scenario humorous thoughts of the situation were soon replaced with missing Zack Addy and remembering what had transpired. Remembering everything. And watching the kissing outside made him think of Angela, who lately seemed to be trying desperately hard not to even look at him the wrong way. Jack, plagued by these negative worries excused himself from the diner, and despite the late hour, made his way back to the Jeffersonian. It wasn't like he was going to sleep anyways.

His white gloved hand twisted at the wrist again, very slowly now. And then again, and again, and again. A tired sigh escaped his chapped lips and he found his head shaking, looking down at his lap wrapped up in some awful thought of never being able to touch Angela again, to hold her. Someone else had that pleasure, and to make matters worse it was an attractive woman. How he loathed her. He was well aware that it was petty, Roxie was a nice woman, talented, intelligent, but there was one thing wrong: She wasn't him. Sometimes life just wasn't fair, and all of the money in the world couldn't fix it.

"You should really take advantage of what little personal time you're allowed." Came the angel's voice from the dark doorway, or in this case Angela. Her black hair flowing down her back, looking beautiful as ever, even in the dark. True she had obviously just come from the diner, where he had come from, and yet she looked wonderful, just wonderful. How could she always do that? "Hey Hodgins." Came her quiet, yet oddly sure voice, a small smile on her lush lips.

Jack blinked with surprise, sitting up in his rolling chair yet he couldn't seem to rise to his feet. "Angela." Had she come here knowing that he would be here, or had she forgotten something? Either scenario he was willing to accept.

"I somehow doubt that you're on the clock right now." Angela deducted, ever the scientist (perhaps the squints were rubbing off more than she would have liked). Her arms crossed over her chest and she walked into the dark room.

"No. I..." Jack blinked, glancing around before he realized that he probably resembled a small geek being asked to dance at prom, finally he stumbled to his feet, setting the vial on the table. "Pushing for some overtime. Big case and all." Lie. Blatant lie. And Angela knew it. Hell, he knew Angela knew it. He wasn't the best liar in the world, especially with her. He just couldn't do it admirably. All he could do now was turn the tables on her and hope that the answer was what he thought. "What are you doing here?"

Angela seemed surprised that he had redirected the line of questioning, though she should have expected it, and blinking she shifted. Should she tell him she was worried? That she actually came to check on him? Would that seem awful? Inappropriate? All of the above? Perhaps if she worded it better...

"I know that you haven't been going home Jack." In hearing her words plus his first name, Jack lowered his head in an attempt not to look at her. Angela's brow furrowed with concern and she attempted to gently pursue the topic further. "Since we caught the Gravedigger and got this case you haven't been home once. Cam even caught you sleeping in the lab." She tilted her head some, trying to catch his expression but he hid it too well, like a little boy. "You're drinking coffee. You hate coffee." A little smile crossed her lips though she wasn't sure where it came from. She liked it. Jack however seemed set on avoiding the questioning and her eyes as he stepped around her, sorting some empty vials. Angela was determined however, and she followed, now directly behind him. "Hodgins. Something is wrong. Something is obviously wrong. And you can't keep avoiding it because it'll build up inside of you and you'll be even more bitter than before and I don't think that anyone else can handle that. I'm used to it but everyone is halfway to-"

"I can't sleep." The words left Jack's mouth without thought or barrier. And as quick as they had come out he was quiet again, moving past Angela and back to his rolling chair where he plopped right down, then turning the back to her. He didn't care if he was being childish. He was tired, he was upset, he missed her. She had Roxie to go back to. He had a mansion with no one in it.

A long quiet fell between the two. Angela bit down on her lipstick painted lip carefully. A little twinge in her chest. A familiar twinge, not of guilt, but something else. Something that actually kept her in the room and not running the other way in her high heels.

"I know it was awful for you Jack. It was awful for all of us." She said quietly, taking a step toward his chair and then around it. Standing in front of him now, her voice quiet. "But she's gone. She's gone and she's not coming back. You're safe." Slowly she moved down on her knee in front of him, her hand resting on his leg giving him a light squeeze. "You're safe in your own bed. Go home." Angela lifted her hand and rested it on her ex's cheek. Of course if she looked back on the action and actually thought it through, she wouldn't have done it, but in the moment, as she lived her life, it seemed fitting.

Jack felt color and warmth rush to his cheek at the contact. She was touching him, she was actually touching him. It had been so long, he felt light hearted. What would science call this? "It's not just that Angela." He admitted honestly, his light blue eyes stared at his lap as he spoke, his hands squeezing his own thighs. "I feel like if I even close my eyes someone will just come out and snatch me. Smother me. Gut me. Something. I know it's not logical. I know she's in jail but I can still smell the dirt, feel the hotness, feel like every breath I take is getting shorter and shorter." His voice was becoming shallow, as if he was losing it. His blue eyes sparkled with what looked like tears. "Being alone. When I close my eyes I feel like I'll be alone, buried, in some contraption unable to do anything about it."

He took a deep inhaling breath before lifting his head up quickly, his blue eyes locking on Angela's before she could speak. "But not waking up to you every morning, waking up alone, that's even worse." Came the soft admittance. His words hung in the air and washed over Angela like a cool wave,

"You're not alone Jack." Angela found herself comforting softly, her eyes never wavering from his.

Jack felt his heart skip a beat yet every other part of him was unable to move. Stuck in the chair. Her hand on his face, the other on his leg. He could feel her thumb idly stroking his cheek. He felt like he was burning up. "I miss you Angela." The scientist said quietly, looking like a lost child in a mall, able to be moved if anyone gave him the slightest nudge.

"I miss you too Jack." Angela admitted, a heaviness to her usually whimsical voice as she looked at him.

The two looked to each other for a few long seconds before Angela leaned forward and her lips connected with Jack's. Lightly at first, just a comforting kiss. Hodgins had been surprised but closed his eyes willingly taking it all in, just to feel this again. Her hand clutched to the side of his face as their one soft kiss turned into a series of shorter, more passionate ones that caused Angela to raise up on her knees and Jack to lean forward to the point that he was nearly falling right off his chair. And as suddenly as it had happened, it was over.

The two could only look to each other wide eyed and breathless. Angela looking much more startled than Jack as it settled in. Her face became infused with worry and shaking her head, horribly embarrassed, she stumbled to her feet.

"Oh god. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The artist apologized, looking back and forth so frantically so she didn't have to look at him. What was she thinking kissing Hodgins?! She was with Roxie, her girlfriend! How did she always manage to get herself in these predicaments?

Hodgins swallowed, attempting to regain his composure which was minimal. "Angela. It's alright. Really." She had kissed him. That meant there was hope! But not seconds after it she already felt regret? Should he be worried? Moving to his feet he followed her to the door but she wouldn't even look at him. "Angela... Please don't.. You can't just leave."

"Good night Hodgins." Angela said in a muffled voice before hurrying out, her head hung low.

Jack gritted his teeth and gave the edge of the door a rough punch in his frustration. "Great. Just great."


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: You guys were so quick in sending me lovely reviews I decided to work on yet another update since I got home from my performance. Look forward to hearing what you think! A flood of reviews always seems to inspire me... Perhaps even overly so :P))_

17CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Another day at the Jeffersonian had passed and it was actually very slow moving given that they still couldn't locate the man they were after. Seeley actually found himself a bit impatient with his own FBI comrades for their snail's pace. Sure they were working to the best of their capacity and he knew that, but he couldn't help but be antsy. Not with a serial killer like this one on the loose, free to do his 'thing'.

And so, without anything to work on and with the squints working over the evidence he had returned to his office where he was now speaking to Parker on speaker phone. On the edge of his desk sat the grey box they had recovered from one of the victims, in a plastic baggy it was labeled in Cam's clear black print for Krys to come and take. She was yet to pick it up. Then again, thinking on it, Seeley hadn't seen her the entire day. And it wasn't like people weren't looking for her. They wanted to catchup on the gossip, mainly pertaining to her and Vincent.

Mister Nigel-Murray was on the floor with Hodgins yet he remained tight lipped whenever the situation was hinted at, even avoiding eye contact. Was this normal for young kids nowadays? Booth remembered himself being far more open about his sex and dating life. He somehow doubted he was the only male like that at that age. Speaking of attraction, Doctor Brennan stood behind his desk alongside him, her brown hair pulled into its usual ponytail.

"That's great Parker." Agent Booth commented with a proud smile at the news of Parker's hundred percent on a math test, something the little boy was very proud of himself. "I told you if you worked hard you'd do well."

"Just like you dad!" Came the excited little boy's voice from the other end of the phone. Booth chuckled and even Bones managed a little smile, which was wiped clean with Parker's next comment. "Did you get hundreds all of the time Doctor Bones?"

"Me? Well..." Temperance frowned. She had to remember to speak to children differently. She tended to speak to them like equals, and as a result their feelings were either hurt or they didn't understand a word that she said.

"Of course she did. And why? Because she worked hard." Booth interupted, leaning forward on his desk.

Bones leaned forward so she could whisper her concerns in her partner's ear. "That's not true. I have a naturally high IQ and an excellent memory." She was shushed by a warning glance from Seeley before he leaned even further so Parker couldn't hear what she said.

"See that Parker? With a little hard work you can do anything." Seeley smiled.

"I know dad. You tell me every day. So does mom." Parker giggled, there was some rustling on the phone.

"Well you listen to your mother." Booth frowned, though of course Parker couldn't see it. Agent Booth loved Rebecca, he just didn't like her, unlike some other people that he knew where he could say both to the positive effect.

"I do dad." Parker sighed, more rustling, and then: "Doctor Bones, the science fair is coming up. Do you think you could help me with my volcano?"

Doctor Brennan blinked and then she was leaning forward much to the surprise of Agent Booth. "What kind of volcano?" Of course, Seeley was there to cut her off so she didn't feel obligated.

"We'll talk about this later Parker. I've got to hang up or you'll be late for baseball practice." Seeley sighed, reaching for the button but not yet pressing it.

"I don't want to go to practice today. I want to work on my volcano." Parker whined some as Doctor Brennan looked toward Seeley.

"Why can't he work on his volcano? It sounds far more productive." Bones questioned with a raised brow and Seeley gave her another warning glance, though he had to admit she looked adorable with that inquisitive look on her face.

"Okay dad." Parker sighed, defeated. He knew his dad was the boss even when they weren't physically in front of one another. "Bye."

Agent Booth pulled away from his desk. "Bye Parker." A click on the line, and then nothing. Seeley reached out and pressed the red button, ending the phone call. Shifting in his black chair he sighed, opening his drawer. "You don't have to take that seriously Bones." He announced, not looking at her as he fixed his loosened tie. "The volcano thing. He's a kid. He doesn't really think before he says things."

"Neither do you but I humor you." Temperance countered in a matter of fact tone which caused Seeley to raise a brow.

"You _humor_ me?" Seeley frowned with widened eyes which was soon replaced with a little, smug chuckle. "If anything I humor _you_ Bones."

"Do not." Doctor Brennan frowned, the two resembling two school children having a little spat. "How?"

"Wouldn't you like to know.." Booth gave another smug little smile beginning to lean back and relax when the figure of Lance Sweets came running through the door.

"I'm sorry Daisy. I can't. I have so much to do." Lance held out his hands in a defensive motion as he backed into the office, looking quite disheveled and unhappy in an uneven tux.

"Sweets, you look like The Penguin." Agent Booth commented quietly with a little smile, liking seeing the young man squirm, but the psychologist didn't even look at him as though he hadn't heard. Then again, by the looks of things he was preoccupied. VERY preoccupied.

"Daisy. There's a murder investigation. People are dying. I think this takes priority over our dinner dates." Lance Sweets frowned like a helpless puppy as he was being railed upon by his girlfriend who looked like a teenager again in her bright pink flouncy dress.

"Lance." Daisy strolled in with her matching pink high heels making clicking noises against the Jeffersonian tiles. "It was our date. We made our reservations a week ago." Daisy's hands rested on her hips, daggers in her eyes directed right at the young psychologist.

"We have a date _every_ night. Every single night." Lance responded frustrated. He was finding her screechy tone annoying. Was this how Agent Booth and Jack Hodgins felt about him? He sure hoped not. "I always have to get dressed up. I hate getting dressed up!" His pale baby cheeks turning bright red as he searched for the words, making sparatic gestures with his hands. "Can't we just spend a night in. Watch a movie. Something where I don't have to wear this stupid bow tie!" And in his frustration Lance yanked the black bow tie right off, crumpling it in his fist.

Daisy proceeded to let out a gasp of disgust, her hand pressing against her chest. "Lance!" Agent Booth inclined back in his chair, watching with interest. Doctor Brennan also seemed oddly calm. "How could you?"

Lance blinked filled with both confusion and mild anger, as his eyes fell on Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth. Suddenly embarrassed, though he felt it was difficult to hide the fire in his belly, he swallowed. "I apologize Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth. We didn't know anyone was in here. We'll leave."

"Oh. So now we get to do what _you _want to do. What about what I want to do?" Daisy snipped at her boyfriend. It was quite evident that fights like these lately had been the 'norm' for the two of them.

"Don't you even care what I want? Lately it seems all you're occupied with is going out and impressing people at classy restaurants." He tried to catch his breath as he spoke. "I don't know if you've noticed Daisy, but I can't exactly afford classy all of the time. Sometimes I just want a burger." There was no use trying to fit some psychological talk in. Daisy would counter it with her own minimal studies and it'd just make the argument worse.

"The man just wants a burger." Agent Booth announced under his breath clearly siding with Lance (for once), directed toward his partner whom seemed unphased. Daisy, catching this exchange turned around to face her hero.

"What do you think Doctor Brennan?" She inquired, apparently Lance Sweets no longer had any place in this argument. Agent Booth looked completely surprised and Lance's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Me?" Doctor Brennan also seemed to be mildly surprised, a bit less than everyone else as she looked around unsurely. "My opinion in this matter is completely irrelevant. This is a relationship, it's not anatomy. It's completely unscientific." However, Daisy continued staring at her in interest and showed no sign of budging. "Well.."

"Bones." Agent Booth moved to stand up, warning her, but of course he was ignored.

"You're a woman of science." Doctor Brennan began, maintaining her matter of fact tone. "Sweets bases his life on the falsities that is psychology and emotion. There's no common ground."

Daisy bowed her head, biting her lip in thought as she took this information in. Lance meanwhile took a worried step toward his girlfriend but was haulted when she lifted her hand in a stopping motion, before looking back to Doctor Brennan. "None?"

"You need common ground." Bones continued, much to Booth's dismay as he bowed his own head in an inward cringe and Sweets braced himself, looking absolutely sick. "What else is there?" She continued and an uncomfortable silence came between the group.

"Thank you Doctor Brennan." Daisy finally lifted her head and looked to Lance, a serious expression on her angular features. "I'll get my things from your house now, so they won't be there when you get back. If you ever get back." Lance felt his lips curve into a frown and his eyes widen, his lips opened to speak, to retaliate, but no words came out, only a squeak of surprise. "Don't bother calling. We're through." Agent Booth found himself becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and he was a sniper! This was territory no one would ever want to be a part of.

Lance reached out his hand for Daisy's but she kept herself out of his reach, before turning around and exiting the room, her high heels clicking the entire way. Leaving Lance standing all alone, looking very small despite his lanky stature, in his suit coat, staring at the doorway blankly. Had this really just transpired? Could things really become so crappy?

And Booth was feeling so very uncomfortable in the quiet. "You alright there Sweets?"

It took the young psychologist a moment to find his voice. Swallowing he nodded his head, though he didn't look toward the two partners. "Yeah."

"He's lying." Temperance deducted. Though she didn't always agree with the field of psychology the study of facial expressions actually revealed a great deal about a person. Now was one of those times.

"I... I'm gonna go work on some... files.." Lance managed to make his voice come out, shoving his hands into his pockets he looked about ready to cry as he sulked out, leaving Booth and Brennan to their own devices.

"Is he going to be alright?" Temperance asked, watching Booth who was staring at the door.

"Yeah. I think he'll be fine." Moving to his feet with a grunt he walked toward the door, expecting his partner to follow. "I'll tell you, that's one thing I don't miss about dating... The break ups. The fights." Holding the door open for the anthropologist as she followed.

"That's why I don't believe in monogamous relationships." Temperance shrugged, moving through the door as Booth craned his neck after her with a frown.

"Relationships aren't like Santa or fairies Bones." Seeley commented, shutting the door behind him. "They actually exist."

Temperance gave a little thin lipped smile in retaliation. She couldn't help but notice how defensive and pouty the man had gotten all of a sudden. Was there something in the water today? That scenario seemed highly unlikely, but for some reason, she hoped that it was the case.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Because of all of the reviews I decided to update yet again.. And now things get back on track and the story gets moving. I recommend reading from beginning to end in order to understand. Enjoy.))_

18CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Krys Robin, for once, actually wasn't in pajama pants and a sweater while at the Jeffersonian. At the late evening hour, though most everyone else had went home, she remained currently hovered over the grey box that she was beginning to unscrew and pull apart. She stood in the center lab that was usually preoccupied by bodies and Doctor Brennan's squints. At the moment they had all been allowed to return home for an evening with their families, and well, it wasn't like Krys had anywhere to rush off too. And besides, she needed to get this done.

Wearing blue jeans and a zip up hoodie looking like the youngin' she was she carefully pulled the box apart revealing the inside. The red light on top had ceased blinking and blinking from behind clear goggles, lab regulation, brown eyes peered at the various metal pieces. Only, there was something that didn't quite match up. A piece of crumpled paper. Furrowing her brow Krys reached out with gloved hands and pulled it out. Pressing it against the cool metal table she'd carefully open it. The messy handwriting was clear in its threat: 'I will take away what matters most to you. I'm always listening.' A frown. What the hell did that mean? This guy, this serial killer, seemed to really love his games and clues, almost to an obsessive state.

Unsure of quite what to think or what it meant, though her mind was tossing the possibilities around, Krys reached for an evidence bag and tucked the paper inside. That Doctor Brennan, or Bones, or whoever she was could look at it tomorrow, look for trace evidence, something, anything. Whatever she did. But for now the question that plagued the analyst is what the purpose of the grey box was and why there was this paper tucked inside? Biting down on her bottom lip the young woman tucked her brown hair into a ponytail.

What was most important to the team? For Angela maybe some paintbrushes or sex. Both of which you could take away and she'd find elsewhere, so that option was out. For Hodgins, bugs, and they were never short on those. For Temperance Brennan, well, she was a puzzle, Krys somehow doubted she had any emotional connection to anything. Krys barely knew Cam. Pulling off her gloves she set them on the table with a heavy sigh. Then there was Lance but once again, you could always go out and buy new video games. Running her hands through her brown hair as best she could with it up her thoughts then came onto Seeley Booth. What was important to the FBI agent?

Krys' thoughts were interupted when she heard some footsteps a few feet behind her. Blinking she quickly turned her head just in time to see Lance Sweets who seemed to be trying desperately hard to pretend that he hadn't wanted to be noticed. Krys hid this observation relatively well as she looked to him in her own personal quiet, allowing him to speak first.

"Oh hey Krys." Came the weak voice from the young psychologist who had his hands shoved in his pants pockets, his shoulders slightly slumped. "I didn't know you'd be here." A lie.

"Yeah. Imagine that, at the place where I work." Krys responded softly, giving him a weak little smile. Upon further inspection she could see that his eyes were red, even sparkling with what appeared to be tears that he was trying to hold back. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep her usual sarcastic quips from escaping, it was a habit and something told her that it wouldn't help this situation. "Is something wrong?"

Lance swallowed, shrugging his shoulders uncomfortably. "Daisy broke up with me." Why was he telling her this? What did it even matter to her? He knew that his relationship with his now ex had been rocky at best but even so, being broken up with hurt. Badly. And even a trained psychologist sometimes couldn't deal with all of the negative, awful emotions that came with it.

"Oh." Krys blinked. She clearly hadn't been expecting an answer like that. Crossing her arms over her chest she leaned against one of the metal tables, if only just to feign being comfortable. "Want to... Talk about it?" Oh lord, could she come across any more Dawson's Creek? Krys silently cursed herself for even attempting to be helpful. She always wished she could help situations but whenever she attempted it, she always just came out socially awkward. She wouldn't have been surprised if Lance told her to 'fuck off'.

"Not really." Sweets admitted as he pressed his lips together in a sick little frown, shaking his head as his voice cracked, trying his darndest not to sob like a little kid.

"That's good." Krys found herself blurting out before she could even think out a response. Blinking she straightened, trying to explain herself. "I mean, not that you don't want to talk to me about it... Just that I wouldn't know what to say. I never really do in these sorts of... Yeah." Turning back around she pretended to study something on the metal table, even though the box was in the baggy.

Lance smiled a little smile. He actually smiled. It was funny, the way this young woman acted around people. Odd sure, off putting maybe, but it was kind of a breath of fresh air, and at least she was honest. He felt a little twinge of something he wasn't quite sure of and forced himself to ignore it as his face fell back into another frown. "It's not like I didn't deserve it." A heavy sigh and he found himself looking to his feet Krys meanwhile looked over her shoulder at him with a curious expression. "I'm a trained psychologist. I knew it was coming. So I prepped myself for it. I knew it was coming. It's always going to come eventually but still..." His voice trailed off and he lifted his gaze causing Krys so quickly turn her own away and back to the metal table, her back facing him. Lance let out a sigh, shaking his head at himself. What was he thinking? "G'night Krys." Turning back around he moved to leave.

He didn't know why he had even come in the first place. He had been watching her from the upper level where he had been moping for about twenty minutes. Just watching her work was a welcomed relief as for what possessed him to actually brave coming down to see her in a state like this was behind even his heightened comprehension. Now with his back to her in the quiet, Krys turned around.

She swallowed, as if pondering something, one last inner debate before she finally spoke up from where she stood, perhaps a bit more loudly than she had intended. "Soccer." Lance stopped and turned around, raising his brow at her in confusion. "I played soccer since I was five years old until I was eighteen. I love sports. I loved soccer. Sports and computers. My parents look nothing like me neither do my siblings. It's been a running joke that I'm adopted though I'm not. We're all over achievers. It's my mother's fault, she's a perfectionist. I'm yet to know if that's a problem or not." As Krys went on Lance could only blink blankly. "One time in second grade while playing dodge ball my pants came off. It was embarrassing but I lived through it. I used to go to zoo camp when I was little. My top five favorite animals are: dogs, sea lions, kangaroos, monkeys, and horses. My favorite color is blue. I am ridiculously insecure but I don't let it affect me when I'm around people. My insecure time is spent in the shower. I also can say the alphabet backwards if you'd like." Silence as Lance allowed it to sink in. And finally, he understood.

"Two weeks." He said a bit breathlessly the weakest of smiles spreading across the left corner of his lips. Their promise! It had been two weeks and she was telling him about her. Or at least, that's what he thought she was doing. As he watched her give a little nod with her own lopsided smile his eyes brightened. "Okay." He gave a wider smile mixed in with a chuckle as he nodded, though he didn't budge from where he stood. Krys instead took a few steps down the stairs but also kept some distance. "Thank you."

Krys tilted her head from where she stood, oddly calm for having just rattled off her bio. "No problem."

Lance continued smiling his weak little smile as he looked to her face in their own silent understanding of one another. Was this it? Was this their goodbye for the evening? "All the way off?"

"All the way." She nodded.

"Fair enough." A blush rising to his cheeks Lance looked to the floor with another chuckle, shaking his head before looking back up. Forcing himself to nod he then turned around with the initial plan to leave, that was before he found himself turning back around for a reason that was beyond his comprehension. "Vince is a lucky guy." Krys tilted her head at him in question. "I mean, to have you." Becoming even more uncomfortable Sweets turned to leave again, that was before Krys' voice stopped him.

"Vince? Vince doesn't have me." She frowned, her eyes filled with confusion in the momentary lapse.

Lance turned back around, startled. "But we saw you... Outside the diner. You and Vince. After I spoke to him inside he kissed you. We all saw it."

"That? That was a set up." Krys laughed lightly which caused Lance to become even more confused. Shaking her head she journeyed down the last few steps right toward the psychologist with a redness to her own cheeks from laughing. "Vince has a crush on Naomi in Paleontology but was too shy to say anything about it and she didn't even know he existed. She was at the diner. We set that up so she could see and maybe get jealous. It worked." Krys laughed again while poor Lance could only piece it together in his own mind. It had been a stunt? "And it worked. They have a date tonight which is why I'm here alone." Clasping her wrist and holding her hands behind her back she swayed on the balls of her feet, quite proud with herself. "Girls are relatively easy to figure out, especially ones like Naomi."

"It was a stunt?" Lance questioned, barely able to get the words out.

"You're not the only one who knows how minds work Doctor Sweets." Krys countered, though there was nothing scathing about it, and she gave him another little smirk which proved contagious as Lance soon found himself smiling about his own stupidity.

Lance lowered his gaze to the floor, shaking his head as he actually felt a wave of relief wash over him. How weird would that be? Vincent and Krys. Luckily it wasn't true. But why did he feel that way? He should have been disgusted with himself having just been broken up with, but he wasn't. This was something school hadn't taught him. It wasn't until he felt a light touch on the top of his hand that he looked up.

"You'll be alright you know." Krys told him quietly, apparently she had nudged him though she didn't dare maintain contact for more than a second. It wasn't in her.

"I know." Lance responded softly, looking down at her now he felt the strange urge to lean in closer. Maybe just to touch her hand. He felt his fingers move a bit at his sides but at the last moment they pulled back, and Krys hadn't noticed. "Good night." He found himself uttering the exact opposite of what he had wanted to say and inwardly cringed. On the outside he could only look down at her with such giving and caring eyes, his hands glued to his sides not daring to budge.

Krys, taking the hint and seeming unphased (at least to Lance's eyes), nodded, gave a little goofy salute before making her way back up the stairs to where she had been working. Reaching out for her gloves as Lance turned around to leave once again she felt a thought rush to her brain and turned on her converse clad heel rather suddenly. She couldn't just let the thought die without having an answer. "You really thought Vincent and I...?"

"Well... Yeah..." Lance nodded seriously, his voice still soft though in the quiet lab it carried pretty well.

Krys gave a nervous little laugh before turning back around to her work. "How could you even think that Sweets? I'm the data analyst. What weirdo would ever feel that way about me?" Another little laugh and she leaned over the table working.

"Yeah..." Lance said quietly, too softly to be heard before giving her back one last glance and then trudging away with a heavy heart.

Krys glanced over her shoulder as she watched him exit. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as everything seemed to crash down around her, that was until something sunk in. Her brown eyes widened and she quickly turned to the evidence bag, ripping it open she dumped out the parts of the box scrounging through it with gloved hands until she finally found a piece, her worst thoughts verified.

"Shit." She cursed before slamming the pieces down. It was a recording device. The son of a bitch had been recording everything since the body had been brought to the Jeffersonian. Her brain somersaulted with all of her worries as she grabbed the pieces and rushed down the stairs toward Cam's office. It was dark, locked. Then to Doctor Brennan's. Nothing. Standing alone in the hallway she blinked, her mind rattling off every thought until the worst one settled in. It had been in Booth's office. The killer knew the box would be kept in Booth's control. He was trying to mess with Seeley. What mattered most to Seeley? What could he have said that the recording box would have picked up.

Krys felt her stomach drop. Her lips parted as she uttered the name: "Parker." This was enough to drive her into a run. The killer was going to get Parker! Grabbing her messenger bag she grabbed one of the files that she had 'borrowed' pertaining to the team she was working with. Seeley Booth. Her eyes scanned the file frantically until finally she saw 'kin: Parker' and Rebecca's address and number.

Now outside the cool air hit her like a wave and she flashed down a taxi. Giving the driver Rebecca's address she then began to press the numbers on her cell phone she hissed as she got her voice mail. "Rebecca. Pick up. This is about Parker. It's an emergency. Rebecca?" No pick up. Krys hung up. Breathless she glanced at the front of the taxi, the driver was eying her but she couldn't tell him a thing. For one thing it was national security and another, she didn't want to cause a panic for who it didn't involve. "A little faster please." Her leg bounced and various houses were whisking past in the window. Now she was dialing Seeley's number. Busy signal. He always had lousy timing. But this was just BAD. Bad. So bad.

Seconds felt like hours, minutes felt like days until finally they pulled off in front of a modest, quaint little home. The street lights were on, there was no movement inside. This could be a good thing, or a very bad thing. Shoving money into the driver's hand she scrambled out of the car, finally getting Seeley's voice mail. Boy did these short little things ever drag on. "Booth this is Krys. The box. The box is a recording device." She panted breathlessly as she climbed up the stairs. Pounding her fist against the door. "He's going to get Parker. Seeley.. PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE." No answer but the door, which was apparently unlocked, slowly creaked opened.

Blinking, Krys swallowed before stepping inside. She kept the cell pinned between her shoulder and ear, her fists raised in front of her face as she hesitantly stepped inside. "Booth.. This is bad. This is bad..." She announced quietly, her eyes shifting back and forth in the darkness. No sign of Parker. It was quiet. Too quiet. Coming through the kitchen now she spotted a list of contact numbers in woman's handwriting. Rebecca's maybe.. Had she went out? That meant one thing...

There was a muffled cry from the living room which caused Krys to jump and then stand absolutely still. In hearing it again she finally rushed over where she found a young blonde girl of about sixteen tied at the legs and wrists with a gag in her mouth, on the couch. Krys reached over the couch and began to untie the gag. "What happened? Where's Parker? Rebecca?"

The blonde was crying now, trembling. "She went out on a date. I'm here to watch him. Then that man..He has Parker." She was sobbing and shaking, barely able to get the words out. "I don't want to die."

Krys felt her throat go dry. But she didn't have time to worry about any one select thing right now, practically throwing herself across the back of the couch she pulled the gag fully off the poor girl's mouth. "It's okay. I'll get you out of here. What's your name?"

"Bi–Bi–Bianca.." The girl managed to get out, feeling like she might just puke.

"Alright Bianca. Almost got it.. There!" Finally it was undone and Krys helped the girl to her feet, almost falling. Placing a hand on her back she made the girl look at her, eye to eye. "You run and call for help ok?" The girl nodded and then as Krys gave her a little push she took off. Krys, now alone in the house as she panted, her shoulders rising and falling.

Her hands moved to her hips as she tried to catch her breath, looking down at the floor she noted the maroon carpet. No blood, that was a good sign, wasn't it? That was when a hard blow came to the back of her head causing her to fall forward, right on her stomach, face down in the carpet. Moving her head to it's side she could feel the rug fibers against her cheek, near her eyes. Yes, definitely maroon. A deep maroon.

And then, there was only darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Sorry for the lack of updating, I'm in a show that's currently running. But with a break coming up you'll probably be getting updates more frequently (like every day). SO YAY!))_

19CHAPTER NINETEEN

"Booth this is Krys. The box. The box is a recording device. He's going to get Parker. Seeley.. PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE." Angela's open laptop played the recording over and over again as various charts flashed on the screen. All of the squints crowded the screen, rather serious expressions on their faces and none of them in proper lab attire. A silence befell the group until finally, Jack Hodgins cleared his throat and spoke up a bit hoarsely.

"Can you estimate what time the call ended?" He asked looking very scruffy and sleep deprived as he stood there in ripped jeans that he had obviously pulled on in a sloppy attempt to not come in wearing his pajamas, a rocker t-shirt reading 'Never Stop Asking Questions' finishing off the look. Oddly fitting for the situation, if anyone had an appreciation of irony at the time.

"About an hour ago." Cam looked to the floor, seemingly the only one unaffected by such news or she was hiding it extremely well. "Combine that with the babysitter rushing to a neighbor's doorstep and the time actually becomes around fifty minutes."

"Why didn't Booth just pick up his phone?" Angela sighed aloud to no one in particular as she looked to the floor. The artist was the only one in makeup and fully dressed to the nines. Jack couldn't help but admire her, even under these circumstances. Did she just wake up this beautiful? Of course she did.

"He's not attached to his phone all of the time Angela." Temperance frowned, her arms crossed over her chest as her shoulders slumped in a little sigh. Reaching out with a gloved hand she picked up an evidence bag containing the numbers. "This was left on the table. The numbers we found on one of the victims." Bringing it up toward her face she squinted, trying to make something of it.

"Something about it must have set her off." Cam deducted carefully, leaning over the metal slab trying to catch a glimpse but it was useless when Doctor Brennan had her heart and mind set on something.

"She's been working on that for almost two weeks." Angela added, also craning her neck to see.

Meanwhile, Vincent spoke up, setting some files down on the empty metal slab. "She mentioned that she was getting close. She was really excited about it." Everyone except Doctor Brennan turned to look at him and his eyes widened slightly as he raised his hands in a haulting motion. "In passing."

Cam's eyes drifted over toward Temperance. "Does that mean anything to you?" She asked the famous anthropolgist, trying to mask the hope in her voice.

"Math class?" Jack spoke up flatly, unable to keep his usual flat quips at bay. In receiving a warning glare from Doctor Saroyan he immediately lowered his gaze and returned to sifting through evidence bags that had been collected from the area they were currently standing on (the last place Krys had been seen according to Sweets). Where was the boy wonder psychologist anyways? Late. Figures.

"Parker has been abducted. Miss Robin is missing." Doctor Brennan spoke up while still studying the numbers, not answering Cam's question, wrapped up in her own little world. "With our limited amount of evidence, and the eye witness is considerably shaken up. We can't build a case on that."

"Sweetie..." Angela spoke up with a frown. The last thing the team needed now was a downer, especially when a comrade was at stake along with Booth's son. They couldn't afford to mope.

Temperance continued on as she set the number sheet down on the slab rather defiantly. "It's true. We have limited means because Booth is personally invested in this case.."

"Sweetie, we're all personally invested in this one..." Angela interjected gently, but it did little to sway Temperance.

"Limited evidence from both scenes..." Temperance shook her head, finally falling oddly quiet so to at least save Angela's feelings. Even though Temperance was socially awkward and not much of one for social rules and regulations, she did care for her best friend... But she also cared for Booth...

"It's not all lost. It's just an unfortunate situation." Cam corrected, though really it was in a tone that was just trying to convince herself. She had to lead her team even if it meant lying straight through her teeth until they had two bodies in front of them. She masked an inward shiver at this thought, and how it would affect the team (especially Booth).

Jack Hodgins was now staring at the numbers before declaring aloud: "Krys already knew that these numbers were a zip code. Something like this would have set her off earlier, not now. It has to be something else." His eyes shifted to the side and he found the bagged grey box. Nearly throwing himself across the slab he reached for it and clenched his fingers around the bag, dragging it closer. "She pulled this apart. It wasn't like this before. I'll need to take a closer look."

"Do it and call Booth." Cam nodded, though she knew that Jack wouldn't even move to call the man. He was so set on his own little experiments. If Zack was still around there'd be no stopping him. Oh god... Zack. Another close to home case and that didn't end well. Was there a possibility that this could end even worse?

"I'll call Booth." Angela offered softly, pulling out her phone as she began to dial the numbers, doing her best to swallow her tears. As Hodgins opened the bag he frowned, watching his ex hurting actually hurt him. But he had to stand there working, pretend like it didn't even happen. This was more difficult than any case, even this one. "He's probably with Rebecca." Temperance immediately looked up, this being something that Hodgins also caught. What was with everyone lately? Oh yeah.. Stress. Lots of stress.

Cam Saroyan reached out, pressing the enter button on Angela's keyboard, playing the recording again. "Booth this is Krys. The box. The box is a recording device. He's going to get Parker. Seeley.. PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE." Frantic pounding on a door, probably Rebecca's, could be heard in the background. Everyone, even Bones, looked about ready to throw up. Maybe it was because for the first time they were hearing something other than sarcasm in Krys' voice. She sounded rushed... Even afraid. It was haunting.

"In tracing the call it is from Krys' cellular phone." Vincent Nigel-Murray said to Doctor Cam Saroyan with a certain solemness to his voice as he clutched a clipboard to his chest. A bit of red lipstick was on his collar, bright red, and it certainly wasn't a shade Vincent would ever wear.

Doctor Saroyan of course caught this, and despite the heightened dramatic situation, had to make a comment about it. "Didn't have time to drive home and change Mister Nigel-Murray?" She poised with her usual knowing tone before looking over her shoulder as Agent Booth came bustling in. "The phone was left at the crime scene so that's of little help."

"Is there any reason everyone is just standing around here? How the hell is that supposed to help?" He was breathless, a worn, worried expression which was trying so desperately to be neutral but failing. He was scared, scare for his son. And knowing that this man who had his son and Krys was a serial killer, and Booth being a father, downright frightened him. And time was running out. Anyone would be tense! Turning his gaze on a very nervous, but in his opinion very still, Nigel-Murray he glared with his impatience. "Get moving."

Now Vincent had no where to be other than on the lab floor with the team. That's what Doctor Saroyan wanted, however, as it was, Agent Seeley Booth was a tad more frightening than his actual boss so Vincent scurried off to go somewhere else that would at least please the secret agent.

"Booth..." Cam began only to be waved off by the agent, something she decided not to press. Not now. It definitely wasn't the time.

"No, I would love to hear the reasoning behind this." The agent was becoming increasingly irritated. His face getting redder by the minute as he was getting even more frustrated by his team not working nearly fast enough. "My son is missing and everyone is just standing here! Will someone care to explain me why the fuck that is?!" Everyone went silent, what could they say to that? No one dared to utter a word. "Krys and my son and everyone is just fucking standing around!"

"He has Krys?" Lance Sweets swallowed standing behind the group (apparently he had snuck up on them), looking positively sick his eyes sparkling with confusion, with the need to not comprehend what was going on. As though it was all some elaborate prank being played, even though he was ridiculously intelligent and knew that it wasn't the case.

Doctor Brennan swallowed as she turned to face the young man. "That seems to be the case Doctor Sweets."

That simple statement from the anthropologist was enough to get him on his feet and hurrying up the stairs. "We have to find her."

"We?" Hodgins snapped quickly, looking up as he blinked.

"Yes, we." Sweets panted looking dazed as though he wasn't even thinking properly.

"Listen kid.." Jack began, obviously about to say something scathing when he was interupted.

"Hodgins.." Doctor Saroyan warned, her eyes narrowing, playing the mother to the group and Hodgins fell quiet and returned to his work with the pieces of the grey box.

Lance could only look helplessly at the rest of the group, looking about ready to puke, before he swallowed, nodded his head and moved down the stairs making his way toward his own office. No one moved to stop him, no one had the heart to. Everyone else was wrapped up in their own crap to even try. All of their energy had to be focused on the case, now more than ever.

"We don't have time to just stand here like idiots." Agent Booth cursed as he was wearing thin and red in the face he shook his head, dismissing himself without even a word. Hurrying down the stairs as he ran his hand through his hair making his way toward his own office so that he would at least be doing some work. Since his son was involved he wasn't allowed to work officially on the case, but he had disregarded rules before and this was definitely one of those times.

Everyone was once again quiet, unsure of what to do, except for Temperance who removed her gloves and set them on the table before hurrying after her partner. She couldn't stand to see him upset, let alone when it was affecting her, what was affectionately termed, 'squint squad'. Those were two things she just couldn't tolerate.

"Booth!" In entering the room rather briskly she saw her partner quickly sifting through files at a quick pace. She doubted that he could even read them at the pace he was moving. "Booth, you can't keep acting like this regardless of circumstance. We're trying to help you and we can't possibly do that with you shirking us off at every possible chance."

"He has my son Temperance." Agent Booth looked up suddenly, slapping the last few files on his desk rather loudly, his eyes meeting his partner's from across the room. "He has my son. My boy. Parker. He has Parker. There's a good chance he also has Krys who went to warn him. My responsibility. She went to warn him because of me. She called me. I should have picked up. Why didn't I pick up?" Exasperated and obviously upset he plopped right down in his seat at his desk, hiding his face in his hands. A long sigh that had been held in all of this time was finally released though he didn't look up. Finally breaking the silence he spoke in a low, barely audible voice. "How the hell does everyone want me to act?"

Temperance, who had been standing in the doorway swallowed, looking up from the floor with her blue eyes she advanced toward the desk. Standing in front of the desk, looking down at the man, her partner, the man she cared for she spoke up in a barely audible tone. "Like this I suppose."

Seeley lifted his head, his brown eyes bright with tears despite their dulled over expression. No longer angry but in a way that Temperance had never seen before. Vulnerable. In this moment Booth, her rock, was vulnerable. Rising to his feet, his shoulders slightly slumped he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry."

Temperance couldn't find the words, so instead she just nodded before deciding to make the first move and reaching out, carefully over the desk she wrapped her slender arms around her partner's body bringing him into a much needed hug. A little lapse of stillness in an ocean of chaos. Swaying slightly as she gave him a light squeeze she ran her hand over his back in a circular motion.

Meanwhile Lance had made his way into the men's bathroom, he found that his office was a building over and too far away to make in the time allotted. Closing the door behind him he hurried into the nearest stall and shut the door. It swung open and closed for a few moments until his shaky hands managed to grab the blue wood, stilling it, and fumbling with the metal lock he clicked it shut.

Reaching into his suit coat pocket he pulled out a piece of loose leaf paper with his handwriting on the inside. A note. On the outside it read in sloppy handwriting 'Krys'. Crumpling it up between his fingers he through it into the toilet, caught up in the moment, he then reached forward pressing the metal flush lever. The sound ringing throughout the bathroom as he shook his head, turning back around to face the stall door.

His feet pushed himself backwards and he fell right back on the porcelain seat with a loud clunk. Cringing his eyes shut he felt his head throb, his stomach go light and he frantically ran his fingers through his hair, nearly digging into the scalp. Cursing a bit he shook his head, whispering something under his breath as he felt something sting his eyes that he hadn't felt since he was sixteen and his prom date had dumped him at the dance to go and dance with the prom king. But this was worse. Far worse. Hunching forward he opened his mouth as some inaudible cry came out.

That was when he heard the door open. Swallowing he strained every muscle in his body to keep quiet, quickly lifting his legs as he heard the rustling about as whoever it was went about their business. Keeping his legs up as he was curled up in the stall he closed his eyes, burying his face in his thighs.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Basically if you're reading I'd really appreciate a review because lately it feels like no one's reading this and if that's the case I'll just upload more slowly or stop. To those who are reviewing THANK YOU.))_

20CHAPTER TWENTY

"Krys." Came a soft whisper in the back of the data analyst's mind. At first she thought it was a dream, after all her eyes were closed and she was lying down but then it came again. "Krys." This voice was soft, young, trembling. She shut her eyes tight with a groan, shifting a bit from where she laid willing it to go away like it was a dream, but no such luck. "Krys." This time a nudge on her shoulder came with it and this caused her eyes to finally flutter open though it wasn't much of an improvement.

The room was dark. From where she was laying on her side she could see a sparse brick wall, no color or decoration on it. High above was a window but there was wood nailed over it. Barely any light could get through though a few little beams did and that's how she knew it was day time. But where was she? She remembered all of the events leading up until the bash on the head but not the filler in between that moment and this one.

Under her face she could feel cold hard dirt and rocks. The floorboards had been torn up and so really she was in a three sided brick box with no floor. There was a door but she could only assume it was locked. Either way she wasn't going to get up and race to check it, her body didn't seem to want to will itself up. However, an outside force wanted to pick up where her body had checked out.

"Krys. Get up." It said and she felt sweaty fingers wrap around her arm and give her another shake. "Get up." It urged again, now pulling at her.

Krys let out another groan, cringing as she lulled her head over toward the source of the voice and there was little Parker Booth. Kneeling in torn jeans, a grey t-shirt, and unzipped hoodie (the clothes he was abducted in). As he had been inside at the time he only wore socks as the kidnapper hadn't been caring enough to grab a pair of shoes. Then again, what killer was? It was silly of her to expect such a thing, she blamed the bash on her head.

"Are you okay?" The young boy questioned with a tilt of his head. Krys could make out the streaks of dirt on his face and on his hands. He apparently had been trying to dig out with no avail. Smart kid as feeble as the attempt had been. "The bad man brought you here too." He informed her of the obvious as he moved to grasp her arm, helping to tug her into a sitting position. "He hasn't come back yet, but he said he'll be back." The little boy swallowed tears forming in his already reddened eyes. "I'm scared."

"I know Parker. I know." Krys nodded, speaking for the first time in a very soft voice. Closing her eyes she ran a hand through her brown hair, trying to collect her thoughts, also a feeble effort. "I know who it is and so does everyone at the Jeffersonian. They'll find him and then they'll find us." It seemed simple enough to say even though it was quite a different more complicated matter to carry out. Even so that seemed to keep Parker from sobbing though he was still on the verge of tears.

"And my dad will find us." Parker spoke up with a nod, seeming hopeful. A child's hope but it did a better job of assuring Krys than her own words had.

"Yeah. Definitely. He will." _Lies. You're lying._ Feeling a splitting pain in her forehead she lifted her hand to clasp it. There was a wet substance there. Bringing her fingertips back in front of her she cringed to see, massaging her fingertips together the consistency was familiar: blood. "Great." She whispered under her breath before roughly smacking her forehead with her hand causing her to cringe again and Parker laughed.

"Why do you do stuff like that? It's funny." The little boy smiled, a few lockes of his dirty blonde hair falling to the sides of his face.

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks I'm funny." Krys smiled weakly before moving to stand. At first straightening of the knees she almost fumbled backwards, as though drunk, but after a few more shifts of the body she managed to get upright, without Parker's assistance this time.

Seeley's son remained seated, looking right up at the young woman. "My dad says your funny all of the time." Parker smiled clenching his fingers around handfuls of dirt from the ground before pulling out little rocks and tossing them across the dim room. The cage. Watching Krys with interest as he did so.

"I'm glad someone thinks so." Krys stretched, trying to crack a few bones in her spine with no success, and all she got was another headache. Shutting her eyes as she walked blindly for a moment she moved to the boarded up window.

"Sweets thinks so too..." Parker hinted with a little smile as he moved to his socked feet though didn't approach the woman.

"_Doctor _Sweets thinks everyone is funny. He's a psychologist, it's kind of his job." Krys tilted her head up at the window, studying it for a moment. It was about a foot over her head so she reached up with both arms but could only reach the bottom edge of the lowest board that covered it. "He's also very nosey." She gave it a few rough, desperate tugs, giving a wall a kick in the process.

"He makes you smile." Parker said thoughtfully, before standing alongside Krys, looking up at her. The idea that his dad would be the hero and bombard in saving them actually had calmed him and made him a bit less scared than the woman beside him. "And you make him smile. Like my dad and Doctor Bones."

"Don't even get me started on your dad and Bones." Krys grunted giving another tug loosening the lowest board a little bit but not pulling it off. She felt her fingers heat up and they were no doubt turning red. She'd be feeling this pain and burning in a matter of seconds. "And it's totally different. Your dad and Bones are being difficult.." Another yank. "And don't you ever tell your dad I said that." She added as she turned around her hands resting on her thighs as she panted, a bit winded.

"Because we're getting out of here." The young boy smiled up at Krys who caught her breath with one slow inhale.

She blinked before responding, the boy's words settling in with her. "Yeah." A nod. "We are."

Parker smiled a bit more brightly, gathering his own pride before he ran to grab the only piece of furniture in the room, a wooden chair. Not even thinking about what it was for he wrapped his fingers around the old wooden backrest and planned on dragging it over to the window so he could help pull the boards off like Krys, but then a click of the door unlocking caused him to jump back. Startled he looked to the door with wide eyes as it slowly opened and a man stepped inside.

There was Harold Reynolds. To the untrained eye he didn't look all that threatening. Not overly muscular, glasses, angular features. But Krys knew who he was, she had figured it out. And worse yet, he knew she had figured it out (with his little recording device). Now her and Parker were just the pawns in his little game with the gang at the Jeffersonian.

The killer's arm jutted out and he grabbed Krys by the wrist firmly and roughly threw her like a ball across the dim room. She landed on her side, her back hitting the cold brick wall enough to knock the wind out of her, right beside a panicked looking Parker. Her shoulders lifted by her ears tensely, trembling for no apparent reason as if a nerve had been hit in the commotion. Harold began to laugh, a bellow type, evil laugh, shaking his head as he took in the joy that was the scared Parker. Krys didn't even have time to move for the man hurried right in front of her, bending forward with an evil, hungry glint in his eye as he hovered over her. She was pinned, and Parker was shaking with fear.

"Lets not get excited huh?" Harold said in a eerily calm voice, like a parent hushing his child (though he was speaking to Krys and not Parker). Reaching out he moved to touch Parker's shoulder who immediately recoiled causing him to chuckle before looking back to Krys. "Just sit there nice and still and calm... down..." There was a forcefulness to the last two words he spoke that caused everyone else to remain still out of fear of what would happen. "That's what I told the others but for some reason they just couldn't.." Krys tried to sit upright but Harold's hand firmly pressed her back against the brick wall rather hard, pinning her. "Do it..." A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as the data analyst stared back.

"You're an intelligent kid." Harold took her in, inhaling and then another softer, sick smile spread across his lips. "How'd you do it? Figure it out? I hid it rather well. I mixed the numbers up. I made it more difficult than any ordinary puzzle.. Was it something I did?" So he was bugged by the fact that he wasn't as smart as he thought, and that thought was driving him crazy. "Answer me!" He gave her a rough push causing Parker to cry out and burst into tears to which Harold reached back and pushed him to the ground before looking back to Krys.

"My computer." Krys said softly, if only to keep him from harming Parker. Anything to keep him occupied. "They're in a sequence. Took it a few days but after plugging them in.."

"A machine!" Harold cried out now rising to his feet and releasing her, obviously bothered by this fact. "I should have known. Everything is machines. No one has to think for themselves. No one can." Turning back around he glared at the two. "A lot of good it did the two of you. You could have just left it alone. You should have left it alone." A chuckle filled the now quiet room. "Now you deal with the consequences." He turned, walking toward the door, his back toward the two. "Good luck." And with that he opened the door, stepping out.

As soon as the door closed Krys could make out Parker's sobs. Loud crying, frightened crying, and for a moment she wished that she could do the same but couldn't bring herself to do it. Not with a scared child, not with Booth's child. Booth... He would find them come hell or highwater... Wouldn't he?

By now Parker had practically thrown himself on her, wrapping his arms around her tightly in a hug not daring to let go. His wet face buried in her chest as he shook. Her arms wrapped around him trying to give him what little reassurance that she could.

"It's okay Parker. I'm okay." Krys reassured hoarsely, though she wasn't looking at him. Instead she was focused on the dimness of the room and the two hostages heard the door click and lock.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It's good to know that people are actually reading this._

_I know some of you aren't fans of Krys or Sweets but I have to tell you that they're the subplot of this story turned major plot so... Yeah. Basically I like them because they're the opposite relationship of Bones/Booth and provide a parallel which I find intriguing so I plan on sticking to that. Just wanted to give you a heads up._

_Also, some of you were asking what Sweets flushed. It was a note he wrote to Krys trying to explain how he felt (not lovey dovey but something of that nature), that strikes me as something childish that he would do. So in news of the kidnaping it's flushed._ _Also everyone is focused on Parker (on the team) I need one person to be worried about the data analyst. That being said :) ONWARD.))_

21CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

"Doctor Brennan." Cam was the first out of the small group of squints, including Vincent and Angela, that surrounded Temperance to speak up. They had been standing this why in silence as the anthropologist poked at the body for quite a while, no one daring to disturb her. "You've been focused there for quite a bit." Cam tried very hard to phrase it carefully, even despite her frustration and the stain showed on her face. "Maybe you should try looking somewhere else..." She attempted to hint though her impatience got the best of her and it resulted in her grabbing a pair of gloves and shoving them on.

"If I hurry I might miss something." Temperance spoke up as she peered at the soles of the victim's feet, appearing very cool and collected even in the current situation. A pair of metal tweezers between her fingers she carefully spread the toes.

"You're very thorough. I doubt you'll miss anything." Cam shook her head, now beginning to rake through the hair like one might do for lice, though really it was just an attempt to find one clue, any clue.

"You don't know that." Doctor Brennan stated still not making any sudden movements, Vincent hanging on her every breath.

"We don't have much time." Cam shook her head, now moving to the neckline. "Doctor Sweets said-"

Angela looked to Cam with a frown. Her heart racing. "How much time do they have?"

This caused Temperance to hault her work, looking right up at her boss with a frown. "What Sweets says can't be held accountable. Anything he says is based on psychology. State of mind."

Angela now turned her gaze back on her best friend. "You know?" She blinked, her clipboard being pressed against her chest in a self given hug as she grew increasingly uncomfortable and worried.

"It's not an exact answer and it's no where near scientific enough to base any real results.." Temperance continued on, trying to return to her work though now she discovered her hands were being a tad disobedient.

"If you had to estimate." Angela pressed, her voice more firm than before.

"I don't have to do anything." Temperance said in a similar firmness though her voice showed a chance of breaking.

"Sweetie.." The artist coaxed quietly, not wanting to fight, just wanting to know. And Angela hated being yanked back and forth like a yippy little dog on a leash which is how she often felt when scientific, stubborn minds like Hodgins or Temperance were in the picture. Put both of the same room and forget it. She was totally lost.

Doctor Brennan took a slow inhaling breath before opening her mouth to speak. "Men of similar outlook like Sweets say kidnappings turn into murders within the first forty or so hours."

This news dampened everyone's spirits a little bit as the team fell quiet. Angela chose to look at the floor, Cam stopped moving completely (though trying to put on the strong face), Vincent looked about ready to vomit, while Temperance could only stare at the lack of work that was being accomplished because of mental states. Sweets would have loved this, if he was here. It seems with the news of Parker and Krys' capture, he had taken it hard as well. Why was that?

Eventually, Angela broke the quiet. "How's Booth holding up?" Angela phrased in an aside to her best friend, who she assumed would know the answer given that they both seemed so close. However, Cam was the one who answered.

"As well as can be expected." She sighed, removing the white gloves from her long fingers. "He's removed from this case due to personal involvement."

"Booth and I work every case together." Temperance looked up with a defiant yet stubborn expression. There was that ability to decompartmentalize again.

"Not this one." Cam quickly turned her gaze on the anthropologist who didn't seem to waver under the boss' warning glare.

"Booth and I are a team. We've worked on cases where we were involved before. We've been able to look at each one scientifically." Pulling the tweezers out of the crevice she held them out to Vincent who was holding out the see through dish like a good little student. "Take this to Hodgins to analyze." Now ignoring Cam and Angela, much like she had when Booth had 'died' and they insisted that she go to his funeral. She had always felt that such frivolities were a waste of time. "If he can determine the content level of the dirt from the previous victim's shoe, we can determine location of where he's holding them."

"Really?" Vincent looked down at the dish and carefully placed the lid over it. "Oh wow."

"Sweetie. That man has Parker. Booth's son." Angela explained softly to Temperance. Sometimes her best friend needed a little nudge with common sense sort of things, even though she was a genius every where else. "That's as personal as it gets."

"I'm allowed on the floor still!" Came Booth's yell from the lab floor as a guard kept him from approaching the stairs and was trying to back him away from the area entirely. This was something that the Agent didn't seem to approve of, especially not now. "I'm just not allowed to touch anything." His eyes moved toward the area where the squints were. "Up there. I can, however, touch you and trust me, you don't want that to happen. I'm all riled up. It's never good." Still the guard didn't budge even as Booth's face reddened and it became increasingly obvious that he was about to blow. And if that ever happened it wouldn't be pretty.

Cam knew this, after all she had spent enough time with him, and shook her head speaking quietly under her breath. A slip into the personal from the professional. "Someone better break that up before Booth tears into that guy like a dog with a steak."

Vincent looked up from his little dish, a brightness to his young eyes. "Did you know that a specific breed of dog called a Basenji can't bark. They actually yodel."

"Not the time Mister Murray." Cam said lowly which caused the intern to fall quiet, hang his head, and then move down the stairs in search of Jack Hodgins.

Temperance turned around to face Booth, looking much like Juliet on the balcony with her Romeo given the height difference of the team versus where Booth now stood. "Booth, they said you can't be here because of personal interest." She frowned.

"I know Bones. I just wanted to see if you got anything new.." The guard was now grabbing at Booth's arm but Seeley stood grounded and firm. "Anything?" He asked in a more desperate tone that Temperance picked up on that made her frown even further. This was a tone she never heard in her partner's voice, and she felt a part of her chest tighten up as she shook her head no. This seemed to startle Seeley, if only for a minute, he blinked and the deer in headlights look was gone. "Well you just keep trying. You just... Keep doing whatever you're doing and if you find anything.." The guard was now pulling at his arm and Booth stumbled back.

"I'll tell you first." Temperance nodded quietly in understanding to her partner, who nodded right back before he was ushered back to his office.

They were running out of time.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N:_ _Just so you all know this is going to be a 36 chapter fan fic with a sequel of about 27 chapters or so. At least at this point, after I wrote out the outline. Once again, reviews are always appreciated as I tend to wait for a few before I put up the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading!_

22CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Dim. It was so dim in the room but at least the lack of light helped her headaches which had long vanished. The blood from the earlier blow had since dried and crusted over. Her breathing had even slowed, though it had taken forever. It was pretty quiet aside from the quiet labored breathing of the little boy beside her who was drawing little pictures in the dirt floor if only to keep from going insane. Krys however provided an, on the outside, calm medium as she sat there very still like a statue, looking toward the door.

How long had Harold been gone? She knew the answer to how long their captor would hold them for (though she wouldn't tell Parker the answer: until death) but she had no idea if and when he'd be back. She recalled Doctor Brennan and Hodgins mentioning the various tortures and yet currently, aside from a few bumps, her and Parker were wound free. He'd be back. It fit the pattern. Oh great, now she was thinking like a psychologist. Doctor Sweets would be just thrilled to hear this, if he ever heard it.

Pushing those thoughts away from her mind she was soon consumed by the sound, not of silence, but of her stomach growling. She cursed inwardly at herself for not eating the day before, before she was even kidnapped. Then again the blame was pointless because how could she possibly know that she would be in this predicament? And yet, Krys was blaming herself for it all. God was she hungry, apparently Parker was of the same mind set.

"Krys, I'm hungry." The little boy with dirt streaked cheeks announced quietly, staring determinedly at the picture of a house in the dirt.

Looking up at the mop topped boy Krys took him in with a quiet breath before nodding her head. So the little kid was hungry. Children always topped yourself regardless of circumstance no matter how damned hungry you were. But what could she give him? She began to shift about feeling around her shirt and chest, really even cardboard would be just fine. It wasn't until she patted her back pants pockets that she felt a lump.

Thrusting her right hand into the back pocket she retrieved a fun pack of M&Ms that she had taken from a desk in the lab from one of those little glass jars that old ladies insisted on having. She had only forgotten it until now. But there was only one pack and it was very small not big enough to hold herself over let alone two people. Well, that was that then...

"Here." Krys spoke up, holding out the small dark brown pack for Parker to take. He lifted his hand quickly to take it but stopped at the last moment, blinking at the young woman in silent question. "Go ahead. Take it. You like chocolate don't you?" Krys tilted her head with a kind little smirk and finally Parker took the bag.

The bag material crumpled and crackled as he practically tore it open. His little dirty hand fished it's way inside pulling out two browns and one red, popping them in his mouth, chewing loudly. "M&Ms are my favorite." He announced with a full mouth, practically drooling but managing to hold it in.

"Mine too." Krys nodded, subduing her stomach that wanted to growl again. She could hold out, a bit longer than Parker could. She knew this and convinced herself of it, there was no time for selfishness. "Candy for breakfast." She continued with a little smile, trying so desperately to be light hearted in the darkest of circumstances. Reaching out with her own dirty hand she nudged Parker's leg. "Today's you're lucky day."

"Not very lucky." Parker murmured quietly, his eyes now focused on a blue and green M&Ms in his left hand. Because of the sweatiness of his palms the colors were staining his skin.

"Lucky enough." The data analyst offered quietly with a little smile, reaching out she nudged Parker's knee causing him to waver slightly and smile in return.

He moved up on his knees to push back in a little 'play fight'. That was until they heard the door unlock and both froze. Parker, in a moment of quick thinking reached out and shoved the candy wrapper down his pants so that the bad man wouldn't see it. Turning his young, frantic eyes back on the door just in time to see Harold turn around looking quite menacing and he was holding something, some sort of jug and leather belts.

There Harold stood, looking sleep deprived and quite menacing, even as he stood still by the door. "Get in the chair." He stated simply, looking right at Parker. Krys, blinking as the words settled in held out her hand to the young boy before she stood to get in the chair which seemed to set the evil man off for some reason as he turned red in the face and advanced rather quickly. "Not you!" He shouted so loudly that it shook both victims and could have shaken the walls if they weren't so sturdy. And without warning he whacked the young woman with his left hand sending her onto her back.

Krys let out a silent hiss, cringing as she curled up her hands to her head. What was with this guy and hitting? Oh yeah, that's right. He was a killer. And really this meaningless hitting and abuse was better than inevitable death. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself even as she laid on the dirt ground. She never had to deal with this at the FBI. All she had to worry about was dealing with computers, never people, let alone crazy ones. Then again she was beginning to question Agent Booth's sanity for dragging her to the Jeffersonian on loan in the first place. She'd have a bone to pick with him when she got back. A bone. Thinking about the irony in that statement in her head she smiled weakly into the ground burying her face in the cold dirt. Everything seemed funny when you were screwed.

Harold meanwhile had his focus set elsewhere. His arm jutting out he grabbed little Parker by the arm yanking him to his feet as the little boy let out a yelp. Shoving him into the wooden chair with Krys out of commission the man made quick work of using the leather belts to strap Parker by the wrists on the arm rests of the chair. Parker could only look on with wide eyes as he squirmed about, sweating perfusely he felt like he might hyper ventilate. His eyes shifted back and forth as Harold leaned forward with the plastic jug forcing it right at Parker's face. The little boy couldn't look away as it was thrusted right in front of his nose and lips.

"Open your mouth." Harold ordered quietly, calmly though there was some heat and need to his voice.

Parker didn't obey. Instead he trailed his eyes unsurely over to Krys who was lying on the ground not speaking. He caught glimpse of her frantic eyes that screamed silently 'no'. Parker was a smart enough boy to pick up on this and Harold, catching the change in the little boy's eyes used his other hand to force the boy's chin and face back in his direction before barking: "Open your damn mouth."

Parker could smell the liquid and he could feel it burn his nose hairs. Not in a good way like hot sauce on the chicken wings his dad ordered on their movie nights. Not in that delicious sense. His stomach grumbled again. He was so hungry and the M&Ms did little to quench this hunger. Harold was shaking him roughly right now, begging for obedience, begging for a way to release his frustration and want. "DRINK IT." Harold bellowed in a way that made Parker cringe and tilt his head back as far as he could, even with the old wood of the chair creaking behind his head. Shaking with every inch of his body he somehow managed to clamp his mouth shut.

Harold was growing more and more angry and he pushed it closer to the boy's mouth. "Now. NOW." The insane man was growing increasingly irritated and more forceful. Krys cringed and decided to risk movement only to find that her legs didn't want to move, her hands pushed against the dirt slowly so not to arise any suspicion. Harold, unaware now pressed his fingers against Parker's cheek and jaw hinge causing his mouth to force right open. Smiling maniacally he lifted the 'jug' toward Parker's lips.

Parker, in a last ditch, frightened effort got his little legs to kick in a sudden movement upward that connected with the unsuspecting Harold's shin causing him to lose his footing and drop the jug which emptied right onto the floor. A drop of it came out and made contact with Parker's cheek causing him to scream out and wiggle even more before Harold regained his footing and grabbed the child by the neck, forcing him to sit still.

"Fine. You want to be difficult you'll go hungry." Harold hissed still maintaining a voice of calm as he whispered that little promise before stepping back.

Krys buried her face in the cold dirt again, more so out of relief. Did he really think he was feeding the kid acid for nourishment? She somehow doubted it. He just got his sick kicks out of hurting people as much as possible. She didn't need to be ridiculously intelligent like Doctor Brennan to know that. Doctor Brennan.. Oh god, what Krys wouldn't give to see that woman now. Or Booth, or Hodgins, or Addy, or Murray, or Sweets, anyone... She felt alone in a way because she was hiding so many emotions, things she could never tell Parker because he was young and easily frightened. Things she had to keep from her abductor in order to live and not give him further ammo against her. To be with two other people and feel so utterly alone.

"You dig your own grave." The man whispered gruffly before opening the door, shutting it, and locking it with a loud click.

Immediately Parker began sniffling and crying, all the while kicking and wiggling against the restraints that still held him in place. Wildly he thrashed about with enough force to strain his neck which provided Krys with that extra little push that got her stumbling back onto her feet as she approached the chair.

"Parker. Hey. Sh.." Krys attempted to coax, even though she was beginning to feel dizzy. "Hey... Sh..." Her hands found their way to the back of the wooden chair, bracing herself before she went about it. The little boy kept on screaming, it was understandable but she couldn't get him out of the chair if he kept wiggling. "Stop.." Her voice was hushed at first as the boy continued to move about. "Parker.. Parker.. Parker!" Her voice raised seemed to still him, her hands on either side of his legs as she moved in front of him before going down on her knees and reaching toward the leather belts. "I'll get you out of here okay. But you have to be still as best you can, ok?" Parker was panting wildly, his little shoulders moving up and down heavily as he forced his head to nod. Krys' fingers cascaded over the cold metal and firm leather before finally she undid both hands and the little boy tore out of the chair and ran to the opposite end of the room.

Tears streaked his eyes and cheeks as he pressed his little back against the wall shaking his head back and forth wildly. His little hands moved to his wrists, rubbing them as though to get the feel the belts had on him off. "Wh–Where's my dad? He wou–would be here by now." Parker stuttered, about ready to have a panic attack.

Krys immediately rushed over going right down on her knees to grasp him, or maybe she just didn't have the strength to stay standing. "Parker it's okay." A lie, but her voice was frantic to prove otherwise. He had to stay calm. "It'll be okay. He'll find us. Alright?"

Parker's eyes met with Krys' and without warning he threw his tired body on her, hugging her close. Krys meanwhile scooted toward the wall, resting her back against it as she began to rock him back and forth. Her hand making circles on his back and then moving to run soothingly through his hair. Some sleep would do him good. She would stay awake and keep watch.

Parker sniffled again, a bit more subdued than before. "I want my dad..."

"Me too Parker." She admitted honestly in a soft voice. "Me too."


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N:_ _Thanks for all of the reviews! I have a few chapters finished but I'm actually waiting for every 5 reviews to post them so no one falls behind :) _

_To answer some of the poised questions without spoiling this fic for anyone.. YES, Zack will be in the story again in a few chapters and he will actually be in a few chapters after that (in a row). So, no worries, you Zackinites will have him in no time._

23CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Jack Hodgins stood in his lab, the grey box that Vince had eventually brought him on the table. His gloved hands carefully moved each metal piece that had been deconstructed earlier by the missing data analyst in front of him as he squinted his eyes from behind plastic goggles. She had taken it apart the night she had went missing but then left it behind, but something about the box had caused her to run off but what? Utterly focused on the task at hand he leaned forward using his hands to pry a piece of the box away to get a better look.

Jack hated to admit personal emotions, what Sweets would call 'feelings', but he was actually worried about the poor kid. She was young after all, and though she was just a kid Jack actually well, liked her. Innocently enough of course, to suggest anything else would be absurd as he was still completely hung up on Angela: the love of his life. But Krys Robin was sarcastic, snappy, intelligent, she was different. It was like ordering a dish of chocolate ice cream after eating several dishes of spicy curry. She was a 'break' and in a way her and Vincent provided outlets for his little snips and quips much like Zack had before he... Well... Jack didn't want to think about that. Not ever again and caught up in the worry that he felt for thinking on it he actually bumped an empty glass vial with his left hand and it fell to the ground shattering into quite a few various shaped pieces.

"Shit." Jack cursed out of frustration with himself and removed his gloves in a messy, hasty fashion before slamming them onto the table. Going down into a squat he began to pick up the pieces with so much angry force that it was shocking that he didn't actually cut his palm right open. Reaching out for another piece he was a bit surprised when he didn't feel the texture of glass but a smooth, green, pointy toed boot. He knew those boots. Swallowing he dared to lift his head and stunned eyes.

"Need some help?" Angela phrased with a weak little smile trying very hard to be helpful while not stepping on his toes (or fingers in this case).

"Uh... I can.. I'm fine." Jack managed to get out, fumbling over his own words as he shook his head in polite decline before returning to pick up the pieces.

Angela knew that he would say no, she knew him well enough to know that much (after all, she had nearly married the guy) but if this was the case, then he had to know that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. What she _should_ have said was 'I'm _going_ to help' but it got lost in the 'what not do or say after breaking up with someone' behavior. And so, with this in mind she too moved into a squatting position luckily today had been the day that she wore blue bedazzled jeans and a red frilly top instead of a skirt or a dress so what little modesty she could hang onto around someone she had already slept with was still in tact.

"Any luck with that box thing?" Angela attempted to start a conversation in hopes that things wouldn't be so... Awkward. But who was she kidding? They were awkward all because of her. Her free spirit and her inability to make up her mind.

"Not yet." Now on the familiar territory of work Jack was able to speak freely as he picked up the remaining pieces of broken glass. "Right now it's about putting it all back together. I had Mister Nigel-Murray in here earlier we got most of it together for the most part." Standing up he tossed the glass pieces into the trash. Rubbing his hands together to free of the extra glass the bag rustling with each piece going through it's confines. "Took us a bit even with two pairs of hands." Turning around to face Angela he shook his head, chuckling quietly at the thought. "Krys pulled it apart pretty bad."

Hodgins' chuckle was soon layered over with a soft laugh from Angela which caused him to stop, blinking, he looked up curiously. "What?"

"It's just..." Smiling Angela's eyes caught Jack's and faded slightly, though it still remained on her lips. "You call Cam: Doctor Saroyan, Lance: Sweets, Vincent: Mister Murray, you call Seeley: Booth, Temperance: Doctor Brennan even though you've known everyone for years. The only people you have ever called by their first names are me and..." Her voice trailed off, finishing in a very quiet tone. "Zack."

In hearing his best friend's name Jack felt a solemn expression fall over his face and pressing down on his lower lip. He wanted so badly to look at the floor but couldn't make himself do it. Instead he found himself looking right at his ex, his lips parted in a blank sort of expression that rarely ever graced his scruffy features. "Yeah?"

"You like her." Angela concluded simply. Hodgins seemed surprised and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with a little laugh. "No, not like that.. You just... Like her. That's all." Now Angela moved toward the trash can where Hodgins stood, dumping the pieces of glass that she held into the trash.

Jack turned his head to watch Angela as she threw pieces of glass away. He admired her dark hair, her fair features, her beautiful lips. She was perfect. So perfect. "I always tend to gravitate toward the odd sorts."

"Right." Angela found herself laughing softly again as she turned on her high heeled boots to face her coworker. The suddenness of the two of them forcing one of another caused each of them to lose their respective smiles, gazing into each other's eyes. "We're going to find them Jack." There was his first name, it felt so right on her tongue even after not uttering it for so long. Since their breakup it had always been 'Hodgins' or 'Doctor Hodgins', never 'Jack'.

Hodgins swallowed, giving a nod of his head as he struggled to find his voice which ended up coming out hoarsely anyways. "I know." He nodded again, looking down at the floor out of fear that Angela's eyes were burning a hole right through him. But still the thoughts consumed him.

What had transpired with him when the Gravedigger had him and Doctor Brennan in that car under feet under feet of dirt. How worried he had been, how much he had been hurting, how he didn't know if he was going to die or when it would come. Were Krys and Parker feeling the same way? Furthermore, why did he even care? He never cared. He never became personally invested. He wasn't sure if he was actually getting sick or was just so darn disgusted with himself.

"Angela..." Clearing his throat he looked back up. "A man.. A crazy man has them. Probably trapped just like..." He felt his voice give out and crack and he felt an unfamiliar wetness sting in his eyes.

Angela, in seeing this frowned in relation and moved forward to hug him close. "But we found you Jack. And we'll find them." She tried to reassure him, though really her words were for the both of them. These were words everyone so desperately wanted to believe whenever a case involved one of their own (or in this case two of their own). Pulling apart, though her hands still rested on his back, their lips mere inches apart she felt her breath become stuck in her throat. Neither one spoke until Angela caught a red light blinking on the table.

"Hodgins." She said quietly, Jack looked up as if expecting her to say something else entirely. "The box over there. It's blinking." She nodded with her head and Jack would follow her gaze before becoming consuming with the need to solve a puzzle and raced toward the slab leaving Angela alone to look on.

Meanwhile a few offices over during this late hour where everyone was working overtime this included Doctor Temperance Brennan who was currently seated at her computer scrolling her mouse across the screen. A mug of coffee that was being constantly sipped and refilled sat toward the left desk corner. She was supposed to get some rest, as was the rest of the Jeffersonian group but they all were too wrapped up in this case, and rightly so. This was Parker. There were no breaks.

Consumed by the quiet other than the soft clicking of her ceiling fan Temperance used her slender left hand fingers to massage her temples. From staring at the screen for so long she was beginning to get blurry eyed, though it could have also been a result from the lack of sleep. So when the noise of her door being slid open happened she noticed it right away, and who it was in the dim light.

"Booth." She exclaimed softly in surprise when she saw the man in jeans, a dark rocker t-shirt, and black coat that was unbuttoned, looking quite exhausted and yet stunned. Temperance rose up onto her feet from behind her desk, attempting to lecture and be a good partner. "You're supposed to be home resting. Cam's orders."

"I know." Agent Booth sighed, glad she had skipped the greetings or a very long lecture instead doing what she did best and cutting right to the chase. "I realize Cam is just trying to be helpful but who is she kidding?" Seeley looked up at the ceiling becoming more and more overwhelmed despite how tired he was, he ran a hand through his brown hair. "I did go home. I really did but I just can't sleep. I can't knowing that Parker is out there with that son of a..." Booth shook his head keeping himself from getting to vulgar in front of his partner, even in his exhausted state. Now allowing himself to step into her office he rubbed the back of his neck. "And Krys. Oh god, Krys... She's out there and it's all my fault."

"That's not true Booth." Temperance immediately cut him off with a worried look, daring to step around her desk with a frown but the man continued pacing.

"I brought her here. I recommended her and talked this place up.. Talked you up.." He quickly pointed at his partner before shaking his finger and continuing his pacing, a result of lack of sleep. "Told her it was the best of the best."

"It is." Temperance stated simply, though her tone was noticably softer, not wishing to set him off.

"I brought her here and then I didn't pick up my phone." Spinning around in his shoes he looked to his partner with a weak sort of look, a hurt expression in his eyes. "Why didn't I pick up my phone Bones?"

A quiet fell between the two of them as they stood mere feet apart, Temperance looking right into her partner's eyes as she found herself actually swallowing down the scientific answer that she wanted to spew. "I don't know." Now those were a few words that had never left her lips before. She wasn't sure she liked the feel of them in her mouth or in the air. She was just left staring at her friend in a position she had never seen him in. Helpless, exhausted, about ready to crash and the anthropologist found herself overwhelmed with feelings she'd rather ignore instead of obey. But obey she did, at least halfway.

"You need to rest Booth." She told him quietly as she stepped toward him reaching out and grasping him by the wrist as she carefully guided him over to the couch. Pulling at him gently he plopped right down rather heavily, his back sinking into the soft cushion before he leaned forward and massaged his temples in a grumble.

"I need to find them is what I need to do." He said lowly as he buried his eyes in his hands.

Temperance meanwhile pulled a blanket off from the couch back before guiding her partner into a laying down position on his side, guiding his head to a pillow. "Your mind ceases to work effectively when one doesn't get enough sleep. You begin to hallucinate and lose inhibitions. You won't be of any use to anyone, let alone Parker."

Booth yawned, curling up a bit which actually humored Temperance with such a big man curling up like a pet. "Just an hour, then right back to work." Temperance nodded but that obviously wasn't enough for Seeley whose large hand lifted and caught her by the arm. "One hour. Set your watch." He told her and wasn't going to give up until she did so.

Temperance sighed and straightened. Giving in she lifted her wrist and pressed a few buttons before concluding: "There."

Seeley, finally satisfied nodded his head and then closed his eyes. "Thank you Temperance." He sighed before falling quiet as he drifted off to sleep.

"You're welcome." Doctor Brennan gave a nod in acknowledgment before returning to her work behind the computer.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N:_ _Some of you asked for another Sweets chapter. I had to laugh because I already had this written! :) Enjoy._

24CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

With a heavy sigh Jack Hodgins checked his watch which was strapped on by a large, indie type leather wrist band. Three AM and no sign of life was loud enough to notice in the Jeffersonian lab, then again he was fairly certain that no one had returned home and that everyone was just working privately in their own offices. He could say this for sure about Angela.

After the light started blinking he had become so wrapped up in his work (perhaps intentionally) that she had managed to slip out without him noticing. By the time he had looked over his shoulder she was gone. And just like that she was another missed opportunity to add to the pile. Then again if she had stayed Jack had no idea what he would have said to her. Maybe something about bugs to avoid talking about the inevitable. Then again, knowing his luck as of late he would have started talking about beatles then ended with a confession of his undying love for the free spirited woman. That wouldn't have ended well, so maybe the ending that they had experienced was better? He wasn't sure.

Jack was now trudging up the stairs to the upper level of the Jeffersonian lab, masking a yawn as he made a mental note to check if there was any old coffee left or if he'd have to resort to purchasing a Red Bull from one of the machines. His hand grasped the railing as he hauled his body up the stairs and in finally reaching the top he stopped in his tracks when he saw the lounge area and the young man who was seated there.

"Sweets." Jack blinked with surprise when he saw the lanky, suit coat clad figure slumped over on the right side of the couch, staring into nothingness. It wasn't until Jack spoke that Lance even looked up, clearly startled.

"Doctor Hodgins." Lance said with surprised eyes as he did his best to sit upright nearly knocking the files that he had balanced in his lap to the floor if it wasn't for his shaky hands catching them. "I was just... Well..." Leaning forward he attempted to hold all of the papers together even trying to shuffle them but in his nervous state having no such luck.

"Destroying Doctor Saroyan's files." Hodgins finished with his own answer which couldn't be further from the truth as he walked toward the couch. Standing in front of the young psychologist who usually would tower over him he relished in the current height difference because the man was sitting, even if he was doing so self consciously.

His eyes studied the contents of the man's lap and his brow furrowed. "These aren't Cam's files." He deducted as he reached to take them to get a closer look but Lance immediately recoiled pulling them out of reach. Hodgins straightened, inclining his head but didn't make another attempt to take them. He could see them just fine from where he stood or at least that's what he led Lance to believe for once the man leaned back thinking he was safe Jack's hand jutted out, snatching them away from a panicked Lance who could only whimper in response.

Jack meanwhile turned his back on the psychologist so to shield himself from grabby hands as his eyes scanned over each piece of paper with increased curiosity. "These aren't Cam's files." Lance, becoming more nervous and overwhelmed, popped up onto his feet and walked behind the couch, keeping his head lowered he ran a hand through his hair. Hodgin's brow furrowed further as he began to piece things together. "These are files on multiple serial killers. Gormogon, Son of Sam, BTK, Jack The Ripper.." Here he swallowed. "Gravedigger." That was enough to get the man to look up at Lance, his eyes unwavering. "Why?"

Lance seemed embarrassed, if not overly stressed, and his hand ran through his black hair again. "I figured I could help find them if I..." He cringed slightly, shaking his head as he tried to form words (something he was usually so good at when speaking to patients). "If I read up on other killers maybe I could figure out something that could help the team, that I could give to you, so we could find them." He was repeating himself, never a good sign.

Jack merely stared at the young man in disbelief before uttering: "Have I gone completely nuts?" Lance could only look to the floor because of his own stupidity, cringing as though being lashed by Jack's words. "How is that supposed to help?" Another cringe on Lance's part as Jack began speaking to him in a loud, firm voice from where he stood. Perhaps he just needed to get his anger out and Lance's own misconceptions provided the method. "This.." He waved the files loudly in the air. "Does us no more good than if you put an add up on craigslist asking for the real serial killer to please stand up!" Okay, so he was just venting now being harsher than usual, but it felt good and in the moment that's all Hodgins cared about, no matter how unjustified. "It's like doing reading while you're on the damned toilet!"

This caused Lance to look right up rather suddenly. "I get that!" The loudness of his voice plus the look in his eyes caused Jack to clamp his mouth shut. In seeing the sort of reaction he got, and in hearing his own voice echo off the walls, Lance immediately quieted himself and looked back to the floor. "I was just trying to help." He reiterated quietly.

The tone of his voice was what made Jack feel guilty and stop his attack. He knew that tone well, he took it on whenever he spoke to or about Angela. "Oh boy." Jack sighed, shaking his head as he too looked to the floor before pulling his gaze back up. "So... What are you hoping for exactly?"

Lance looked up with a furrowed, pale brow. "Excuse me?"

"What do you think is going to happen?" Jack's tone was now completely different in relation to Sweets. Usually he was flat, snippy, sarcastic, but now he sounded big brotherly even understanding. "Best case scenario we find both of them." He glanced over his shoulder and back to the psychologist. "And even then there is still the risk that she'll say no, or leave, or whatever other scenario. Worst case.." Jack's voice trailed off again and he looked up at Sweets who had fallen silent and was staring quite intently at the tiled floor. "Well, I think you know worst case." Lance then abruptly moved back to the couch where he plopped down as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. Jack moved in front of Lance, looking down at him, a firmness to his voice. Was he trying to protect him? "Well?" He was growing impatient.

"It's not like that Doctor Hodgins." Sweets shook his head, his fingers seemed permanently implanted in his hair. "It's harmless."

"I'm not a trained psychologist, like you, but I can recognize absolute bullshit when I hear it." Jack caught his snap and took an inhaling breath which he held for a moment before finally releasing it. "Girls aren't harmless. They're a lot of things, but harmless isn't one of them." A hint of his smile came to the corner of his chapped lips which Lance caught.

"You're smiling Doctor Hodgins." Sweets pointed out actually glad to be in familiar territory like the whole doctor/patient thing he had going. Then again, Jack wasn't about to stand for it.

"Don't go turning this on me in some psychology bender." Jack corrected him which caused Lance to look back down at his lap in silence. Jack sighed, whatever was possessing him to be kind and caring just wasn't going away and for some reason, caused him to sit on the couch beside the psychologist.

Seated beside Sweets in quiet, Hodgins folded his hands, twiddling his thumbs as he searched for the words. What he wouldn't give for a Red Bull, a latte, anything with caffine. Another sigh and Jack turned his head to look at the young man. "Be rational Lance." He offered quietly, not caring if the young man looked up or not. Actually, he'd prefer the latter, it was less personal that way. "You continue moping around like this people are going to catch on. We're scientists at the best lab in the country. We're not stupid." Lance shifted a bit in his seat but Jack wasn't about to let up. "And if you keep it up like you're doing you'll be pulled off the case just like Booth and then you'll be of no use to anyone. Let alone.... Her."

Lance pressed down on his thin bottom lip before reaching out and with his shaky hand taking the files from Hodgins and setting them on the table before leaning back on the couch, his head still hung low. He couldn't outrightly admit anything that he was feeling, partially because he could barely understand it himself, let alone put it into words. And the only words that would come had nothing romantic or caring about them.

"I hate this guy." Lance admitted softly right as Hodgins moved to leave which caused the man to remain where he sat.

"Me too." Jack agreed softly as he looked to his lap, his hands squeezing his own thighs. "But I hate a lot of people." He added as an after thought which actually caused Lance to give a soft little laugh which Jack actually was surprised that he returned.

"She played soccer Doctor Hodgins." Sweets spoke up quietly as he stared into nothingness once again, though this time with a bit more clarity than before. Jack could only turn his gaze to look at the psychologist quietly, allowing him to speak. "I can see that." He nodded to himself thoughtfully. "Can you see that?" Jack reached out and patted Sweets on the shoulder reassuringly. Lance then slumped back somewhat relaxed against the couch cushion and Jack mirrored the act as both stared outward. "Soccer."


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Time to address some of the concerns that people's reviews brought up. :)_

_There'll be some heavy duty Bones/Booth fluff moments the next chapter so once I get 5 more reviews it'll be going up. I hope you guys like it. *keeps fingers crossed*_

_I'm also glad that some of you liked the Hodgins/Sweets moment. I figured with Zack gone Hodgins needs a new friend and Sweets well, he has always needed a buddy. I'm also glad that some of you who weren't fans of the pairing (or Sweets as a character) are starting to like it (I hope). If you have any suggestions of what would make you happier regarding this PLEASE tell me. _

_That being said.. ONWARD._

25CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

It had been quiet for so long and Krys had actually managed to shut her eyes to rest. Of course she didn't fall into a deep slumber or anything but she had at least closed her eyes and momentarily 'escaped' from this cage of sorts. From this hold. From the darkness. She could feel Parker's weight against her side as she held him to her person providing him with a sense of safety and the knowledge that someone was looking out for him even though his dad wasn't around.

God, what she wouldn't give to have Agent Booth come rushing through the door. Maybe kick it down. That's something that he would so, something very television cop. Of course he would lecture her that it wasn't a regular thing, kicking down a door like he was on an episode of Law and Order but Krys knew better, or at least often pretended to. What was the point of being a law enforcer if you can't break things and shoot at things? Her and Temperance shared that thought at least.

Her back pressed against the wall she shifted a bit so to remedy her current uncomfortable position. Her head tilting to one side, her eyes still closed, that's when she heard it. Tweeting. Soft yet ear piercing tweeting. Her eyes fluttered open, her vision blurred not obviously wanting to work from lack of sleep, that's when she saw it.

A line of light across the floor. Very slim, very skinny. It was the size of twine as it streaked across the dirt floor. Her eyes would then attempt to follow its path in the darkness right to the boarded up window. It was high up. She certainly couldn't reach it, missing the bottom length with her arms outstretched probably by about six inches. She'd never reach it. Damn her height, damn everything about herself. A sigh at her side caused her to blink with recollection as an idea that wasn't even properly thought through, ran through her mind. There was no stopping her now, this was there only chance (even though deep down she knew it would only work for one of them and she was fairly certain it wasn't going to be her).

"Parker." Her voice was rushed but also hushed as her hands weaved around him just enough to shake him a little bit, so to wake him up right away but also as gently as possible. "Parker wake up." Another shake.

"I'm tired..." Parker whined softly into the girl's side but she moved her hands to lightly hold him away. This forced him to wake up (for the most part). Blinking with a glazed over look in his eyes, like most kids have when being made to wake up for school, he looked to Krys with his dirt streaked face. His messy bed head that was threatening to tangle. "Did my dad come for us?" He asked with a tired, hopeful voice.

"No. Not yet." Krys felt a little guilty in telling him this, bashing his hopes, but it wasn't like they didn't have a Plan B... If it worked. "So we're going to go to him." Without waiting for a response she pushed herself to her feet, already on a roll for what needed to be done. Despite the pain in her chest and head she began to move toward the window. "Big time saver." She said aloud though it was more to herself as her usual sarcastic quip.

"We are?" Parker followed suit, rising up onto his own feet. "How are we going to do that?" There was a pink spot on his face where the drop of acid had touched but it had long ceased hurting. Fear and rush of adrenalin often overcame such stinging pains. The young woman was now watching the boarded up window intently and Parker felt himself growing impatient and increasingly curious. "Krys?"

This brought the data analyst back to the real world and she hunched over some so she could be eye level with Parker, as she was five foot three this took only a little spine bending on her part. "See the window Parker?" She pointed and Parker gave a nod of comprehension. "The light is coming through.. Just a little bit, you see?" Parker nodded again. _Smart kid._ And Emma couldn't help but smirk a bit at her self conscious relief. "That means..."

"One of them is loose!" Parker cried out excitedly, and a bit too loudly and he made himself speak quieter so not to have the bad man hear. "The lower board is loose."

Krys furrowed her brow and unable to keep the comment from coming out, she spoke. "You've been spending a little too much time with Doctor Brennan." A declaration which made Parker smile and nearly giggle before Krys stepped right up to the window. Looking over her shoulder she nodded her head, beckoning him. "Come on." Parker seemed hesitant at first but Krys repeated herself and then he boldly stepped forward. "Up and over." And with a grunt she bent down, allowing Parker to sit up on her shoulders.

Straightening back up on her own two feet she stepped as close to the wall as she could manage, her nose practically touching the stone. Parker immediately reached out with little hands for the lowest board and gave a tug. One hesitant tug turned into a more sure one. And then a few shakes. Then a few yanks in rapid succession. Then it was an all out assault as the little boy panted and grunted with all of his might wanting nothing more than to be free.

And then, after what felt like forever (though it had only been a few minutes) the lowest board came flying off and a bigger beam of light came in. Parker closed his eyes with the sudden brashness of the light allowing the warmth to overtake his face. It felt so good, so warm, so welcoming. Unlike anything that he had felt in the past few days. His stomach grumbled hungrily as he peered out the window. Trees. Lots of trees.

"We're in the woods." Parker declared in a soft voice as Krys blinked, she too was also cringing against the sudden rush of light.

"Try for another one." She encouraged in a hoarse voice, blindly balancing the kid on her shoulders trying so desperately to be still so that he couldn't fall. She knew that Parker could reach at the most the second one which would make a big enough space for at least one of them to get through.

Parker nodded obediently and breathlessly he reached out for the next board repeating the same set of motions. Unfortunately the board wouldn't give out as easily and they spent a bit more time on actually loosening it before being able to yank it fully off. But that was it, that's all Parker could reach, even with the assistance of being on Krys' back.

Krys looked up toward the window, more light coming through and taking an inhaling breath she uttered the words that she had been anticipating and yet fearing. "Now go."

Parker blinked from up on the young woman's shoulders, startled. "What?"

"Go." Krys' voice was more firm, still soft but rushed. They were running out of time, Harold could be back any minute. They needed to get a move on. Well, Parker did. "Crawl through the window. Just be careful getting down, you're dad will kill me if you hurt your shins." _At least I'll have the option. Booth or crazy Harold. _Krys gave a little smirk up at the boy, trying to be reassuring, trying to have a sense of humor in the darkest of circumstances but Parker wasn't having it.

"I can't leave you by yourself." Parker retaliated with a frown. His dad lived by the motto 'never leave a man behind'. Now, Krys was a girl but he was willing to bet the same motto applied to her.

"Yes you can. You have to." Krys once again rose up on her tip toes in another sign of encouragement. "You have to go and get help. Tell them where we are," Parker frowned and showed no sign of budging. This wasn't helping the situation and made Krys increasingly nervous. "I can't fit through that hole and I couldn't reach even if I wanted to. You're up there and you need to go." Not a budge and now she had to get forceful, though she hated herself for it, jumping a bit which caused Parker to fall right in between the boards and part of the wall, clinging for dear life. "Go!"

Parker's legs dangling he looked over his shoulder at the woman. With the light shining in he could see her dirt streaked face, something shiny in her eyes that he couldn't figure out. Swallowing with his dry throat he opened his chapped lips. "Bye." Krys gave a silent wave and Parker turned back to the hole, managing to wiggle out he grasped onto the wall and slid down into a bush.

Krys could only stare up at the window. Slowly her smile would fade into that of a frown, as though all hope was lost. Had her reassurance all been an act? True Parker was now out there, on the outside, so he at least had a chance but now the thought sunk in: What about her? Accepting her fate, Krys took a few steps back and plopped right down staring outward. Her arms wrapped around herself and she let out a heavy sigh. That was that.

Parker held his breath, worried that the bad man might be outside so he stood perfectly still so not to draw any attention. After a long minute he then took off. He felt his socked feet step on sharp rocks and twigs snapped beneath them. But still he ran, only daring to look back once to see the grey, brick shaft. No house. No garage. In the middle of nowhere was the shack that they were being held in. No one would have found them if the stayed in there. But now he was free. Now he had the chance to save Krys, to be a hero like his dad.

He was fairly certain that his feet were bleeding or at least bruised as he ran through the woods. Something hit him in the face but he just kept going. He had to keep running, running until he found someone. He stepped through something cold, something wet. A running river, he could tell by the sounds but he wasn't going to stop to drink even though he should have. Even though that was the smart thing to do. He had to keep on going. There was no time to stop, to worry. Not when Krys was alone and that bad man.. That bad, bad man...

Parker cried out as he tripped over a rock after about ten minutes of running. He had hurt his knee pretty bad. He could feel it throbbing. No. He had to be the hero. Shaking his head he got back onto his feet and began to limp. In the distance he could hear a familiar sound. Cars. Cars and trucks whisking past. A street! Now limping he pushed through the various trees and shrubberies.

He could see the street now and he began to limp in that direction but didn't realize there was a ditch there. He fell. Now on all fours and in awful pain, while being horribly dehydrated, he crawled, dragging his stomach up the small hill until finally he was at the edge of the street. Pushing himself to his feet he limped slowly, in a dazed fashion, right into the middle of the street. That's when he heard it. A car horn. Turning his lazy eyed gaze around he saw a blue car racing right toward him but didn't have the heart or energy to move.

The car honk now turned into that of a streak which grew louder and more ear piercing as it approached. Louder... Louder...


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: You guys are being lovely about reviewing (most of you) so here's the next chapter that I already had prepared. It's some B/B which all of you have been bugging me for and then some more information about what happened to Parker (which I know is KILLING you)._

_As always I appreciate you taking out the time to write out what you think. It really inspires me and is the reason you guys have received about 6 updates this week instead of just one._

_So here you are!_

26CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

Two days. That number passed through Booth's mind over and over again as he paced back and forth in his office. After waking up from his short nap (exactly an hour thanks to Temperance) he had went right back to work. Well, the work that he was _allowed_ to do since he was personally involved. If Cam thought he wasn't going to even try she had to be out of her mind. Booth knew Cam relatively well, as they had dated, and he knew she was a lot of things but out of her mind wasn't one of them. Hopefully she'd put up with him looking through the files over and over again, and if not, she'd have to deal.

Seeley sighed, very frustrated and though he had been staring at copies of files having to do with Harold for at least two hours straight he just couldn't focus. He had never been a files kind of guy and the fact that his son and coworker were in the crazy man's grasp wasn't helping. The frustration increasing to its boiling point he let out a loud yell and threw the folder at the wall, the pieces of paper flew around the room. Some lofted in the air swaying back and forth like leaves from a tree.

"I somehow doubt that approach will provide us with any assistance for this case." Temperance spoke up from the doorway which caused Seeley to suddenly turn his head around with accusing eyes though it didn't affect Temperance.

"Listen you.." Seeley began in a firm voice when he didn't know who it was, looking about ready to attack whoever had barged in when he saw it was Temperance. Almost immediately his facial expression softened and became more worn as he looked down at the floor with a sigh. "Oh. It's you Bones." Lifting his hand he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"That would be a very good deduction based on the facts." Temperance gave a nod still in her scientific mode (if she ever came out of it).

"I just turned my head around." Seeley sighed, not really in the mood to debate so he hoped she'd let it drop. "No science mumbo jumbo involved." A hint of a smile at his lips, though a tired one, as he looked back up and saw that his partner was holding something close to her waist. Why he was looking there he didn't question out of fear of what other 'scientific deductions' it would lead to, but he was curious never the less. "What you got there Bones?"

The anthropologist stepped into the room, holding the small black container. "I brought you pie." She then looked down at the box seeming thoughtful for a moment. "I don't like it but I thought you might appreciate it." Looking back up matter of factly she held out the box for Booth to take.

Seeley seemed unsure at first, or at least surprised as he studied his partner and then the black box. He hadn't eaten in a while, he didn't have the time nor the patience to even sit down, perhaps some food would do him some good. Maybe Temperance Brennan did know best in other fields other than science. She seemed to know him incredibly well.

Reaching out Seeley took the box from her, never breaking eye contact with the woman. "Thanks."

Without thinking, as was her style with common sense subjects, Temperance blurted out: "It was two dollars and twenty seven cents. With tax." Seeley blinked at her but still Temperance looked unphased. "My treat." She had rehearsed those two words over and over again. People said them on television shows and people always seemed to find them more than socially inept. But apparently her intentions and her words came across quite different.

"Okay Bones, I get it." Seeley sighed, moving around his desk toward the chair to his coat, pushing his hand into the coat pocket.

"What are you doing?" Temperance asked curiously, horribly confused (as she often was in this office).

"Getting your money." Seeley responded simply, his fingers pressing further into the fabric in search for a few dollar bills.

"Why?" Temperance was growing increasingly confused. Had she said the words incorrectly? This wasn't at all like in the old movies or television shows.

"Because you said it was two dollars and twenty seven..." Seeley counted the dollars and was now counting the change out in his palm. "Cents." He finished with a weak, cocky little smile as he marched right over to her. "I made it fifty cents. Two quarters. Count it out. Interest." Seeley decided to rub it in holding out his fist to give Temperance the money but she wouldn't hold out her hand.

"I said my treat." Temperance frowned, her brow furrowed she shook her head filled with misunderstanding. "I said that. Just because I said the price doesn't mean it negates the latter part of the equation. If that was the case in mathematics no principles would work." This made plenty of sense to her, why not Booth?

"Just take it." Seeley retorted, his smile now gone and looking far less triumphant.

"No. It's not negated! You can't negate!" Temperance retaliated, taking a step back and out of Booth's reach.

"I can negate all I want." Seeley, caught up in their 'fight' approached her like a stubborn child on the playground having an argument. He wasn't going to give up. "And you negating my negated isn't helping anything."

"That isn't even phrased correctly." Temperance couldn't help but smile when Seeley reached out and grabbed her side when she bent over so to avoid the touch and failed. It tickled. It tickled her right in the side.

"Oh?" Seeley, in catching Temperance's smile, couldn't help but smile himself. A real smile. She was the only one that had the power to do that to him in times like these. "Negate. Negate. Negate." He repeated with a smile as he tickled her again and again causing her to laugh and squirm.

Temperance in this attack of kind tickles from the muscular agent soon found herself up against the wall but caught up in her fit of laughs. There was so little of this nowadays, especially with Temperance. She rarely ever laughed, let alone while on the job. Her hands raised up to shield herself from the 'assault' and ended up grasping Booth's warm hands with her own cold, slender ones firmly enough to make him stop.

Now he stood toe to toe with the woman, their chests touching as his shoulders rose and fell heavily matching Bones' as they both tried to catch their breath. Smiles still lingered on both their lips, a warmth shared between both of their bodies that Booth felt comforting and nerve wrecking all at the same time. Soon he found his thumbs making little circles on the outsides of Temperance's hands without realizing it. His head bowed he looked down at the pretty anthropologist, one of his best friends in the entire world. His partner.

"You should really give it a chance." He found himself speaking in a soft voice from a dry mouth as he gazed down at the woman with soft, warm, welcoming brown eyes.

Temperance felt the cold air move into her lungs before she spoke. "What?"

"Pie." Seeley's voice was gravely yet heated despite the innocent topic he was talking about, mainly, the pie on his desk.

"I told you before. I find it too sweet." Temperance told him quietly, tilting her head back against the wall as she looked up at him. She felt her heart begin to thud quicker than usual. She blamed it on the recent rush of activity she had just went through. The two of them had just went through.

"Oh. That's right." Booth nodded, his voice still soft as he tilted his head. His hands being lowered in front of him by Temperance's gentle guidance. He could smell her perfume. It was so enticing. "It deserves a chance though..." He offered as his eyes fell on her lips. He had no idea what was possessing him, alright he had _some_ idea, but there was no questioning it now as his face began to fill in the distance between their pairs of lips.

That's when the door swung open, causing Booth to immediately take a step back looking over his shoulder. Temperance did the same, her lips slightly opened from the wonder that she possessed. There was Cam, standing in the doorway. She had snuck up on them, everyone seemed to be able to do that around here.

"Oh." The woman blinked obviously surprised fearing that she had walked in on something that she wasn't supposed to. Seeley and Doctor Brennan? Really? "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you two were busy..." For a moment she almost forgot the exciting news that she had come to deliver. Luckily she grasped it again quickly. "They found Parker."

Seeley's eyes widened first in disbelief as though he couldn't function, like the news hadn't registered.

"He was driven to the county hospital when he stopped a car." Cam continued on, thumbing through her papers as she rattled off the details. "The driver had to leave, his wife was giving birth at another hospital but he left his contact information." Now Seeley was on the move, grabbing his coat as he headed toward the door, Cam continued talking to him. "He's fine. A few cuts and bruises according to the doctor on duty. A bit dehydrated but awake and alert." Now Seeley was heading out the door in a rush which left Cam with the only option but to yell after him, and now Temperance as she seemed to decide on following him.

"Keep your phone on!"


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I know these updates aren't as quick as last week but I had a 5 day break. Now I'm starting to get back to my old schedule. If you get bored while waiting might I suggest checking out my other two fics? _

27CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

"Booth, you're going too fast." Temperance Brennan called out, falling behind the FBI agent even with her long slender legs. He had driven like a bat out of hell on the highway and was practically running across the parking lot of the local precinct. She didn't blame him, his son had been missing and he had been worried. This was a sort of emotional connection that she couldn't exactly relate to (having never had a son) but the thought of how she felt when the Gravedigger had Seeley had been bad enough and provided her some sort of relation.

"Booth!" She called out again as she came through the doors a frown on her face. Glancing over her slender shoulder as Seeley moved to the front desk she strode behind him. "Sweets had Vincent and was following us. We probably lost them."

"Then they should drive faster." Came Booth's sudden reply as the cop behind the desk started to rustle through papers and click the computer mouse searching for what room Parker was being held in.

"They drove as fast as the law permitted." She went on, Booth gave a bit of a scoff and Temperance felt her head cock to one side and her brow furrowed. "I find it interesting that a man who enforces the law feels that the laws don't apply to him."

"Okay. Okay. Okay Bones I get it." Seeley groaned over his shoulder. He did care for the woman but right now he didn't wish to hear logic. When Parker was involved no matter the situation there was no time for logic or conjecture.

Just then Vincent Nigel-Murray and Lance Sweets came through the front door and toward the desk. Lance in the same suit he had been wearing the past two days (obviously following Booth's fashion trend of worry) while poor, confused Vincent still wore his lab coat after receiving the order from Doctor Brennan in passing that he would have to follow.

"Hullo, hullo." Vincent greeted with nods to Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth, standing upright he rested his hands on the front of the high up desk, lightly squeezing. He was a rather pale bloke with his brown mop top and English features.

"Mister Nigel-Murray." Temperance nodded with acknowledgment, obviously she wasn't nearly as antsy as her partner. "Good to see that you made it."

"Doctor Sweets drove me." Vincent nodded, looking to his boss rather matter of factly and still a bit dazed. "We would have been here sooner but we got caught at a red light."

"Because Agent Booth was driving super fast." Lance frowned, not wanting to be at fault. "I couldn't keep up!"

"Probably because you're nine." Booth shrugged now beginning to hit his hands against the desk in a drum rhythm from his growing impatience, which wasn't helping the cop search any better.

"I'm twenty three, Agent Booth." Lance said in his usual low tone when he was correcting the agent about his age, which was quite often.

"Right. Whatever you say." Seeley waved him off as the cop at the desk stood up and pointed.

"Room 6B. We waited on transporting him to the hospital when he asked to see you." She explained but Seeley barely caught any of it for once he heard the room number and saw where she was pointing he was off with the squints at his heels.

"Last time I left the lab Doctor Brennan yelled at me." Vincent whispered to Sweets as quiet as he could manage as they raced to keep up with the two partners. The intern remembered all too well his first venture out on the field, Doctor Saroyan's orders, they were on the beach with the sex operation victim and Doctor Brennan had been less than thrilled by his appearance there. He didn't want to have a repeat of that fiasco again, even though she had invited him!

"You're here so if there's any evidence on the victim." Doctor Brennan spoke up having heard them, in a very calm tone that made Vincent clam right up. She could see the door numbers out of the corner of her eye. 1B, 2B, 3B...

"Parker. It's Parker, Doctor Brennan. Agent Booth's son." Sweets corrected gently though he found that his own heart was racing. Not only because they'd find Parker but Krys as well? He was trying to look on the bright side and was very surprised that he was actually so hopeful.

"Parker." Temperance corrected, though it felt odd to her. Turning back around to look at Booth she found that he had already disappeared into the room. 6B. There it was in bold print. Holding her breath she found herself looking back to what little of her team had followed her to the precinct: Vincent. "If there's any evidence on Parker you can get samples and bring them to Hodgins back at the lab."

"I can do that?" Vincent asked with wide eyes, blinking. "Fascinating."

Temperance could only stare at the boy for a long few moments before looking to Lance who looked somewhat worried. What did he have to be worried about? She found his behavior lately more and more curious but pushed the thoughts further into her mind to deal with later. Right now all aspects of her brain were needed for science, and to solve this case.

Reaching out with her slender fingers she turned the door handle and entered the room. Upon taking one step in she saw Booth on his black pant leg clad knees hugging his son. Parker had dirt on his face, his hair appeared tangled and he was in need of a bath. His cheeks seemed to be streaked with tears as he cried into his father's shoulder. Temperance felt Lance and Vincent behind her as they stared, too nervous to say anything so she slinked around the side of the wall until she was standing where she could see Booth's face. His eyes shut tight, his brow crinkled. He looked so relieved and yet in so much pain. Hugging his son as close as he was he had to miss him something awful. Temperance knew how worried he had been, and she was happy for him. As happy as she could be.

"God Parker, I was so worried." Booth admitted, hugging his boy tight as he pressed a kiss on the top of his head. Something so tender on his part that the team had never seen, so they could only watch quietly.

"You were worried dad?" Parker asked with his brow raised, in disbelief that his hero could feel anything but bravery.

"Of course I was." Seeley managed to choke out, pulling back with both hands on either side of Parker's shoulders, holding him in place, not wanting to let him go. "Heck, I was downright scared. You're my son and I can't imagine losing you." And without warning he gave him another tight hug which Parker melted into, needing it badly.

"I did exactly what I thought you would do daddy." Parker cried, his little arms shaking. "I just kept running and running. I tried to be brave like you."

"And you were. Parker.. You were." Seeley pulled back again. "You were so brave." He reassured giving the weakest of smiles trying to be helpful.

"Booth..." Temperance had to interupt. Though she was glad for their reunion there was still a hostage out there who might become a victim if they didn't solve it fast. This case needed to be closed.

Seeley looked over his shoulder at Temperance, and then to Lance and Vincent at the door. Poor Sweets looked so upset, so lost and Booth actually felt bad for the kid. Finally he looked back to Temperance and her knowing look. Swallowing he gave her a nod, turning back to look at his son he lightly stroked the boy's cheek with his thumb. "Hey, Park. You did good. You did really good, but now you need to help us one last time."

Parker sniffled, wiping at his face. "To find Krys?"

"Yep. To find her." Booth nodded. God he had such a smart, caring son. He was so damned lucky and he knew it. "Think you can help?" Parker gave a weak little nod and Booth gave another reassuring smile, nudging him lightly. "That's my boy."

"We need to know where he held you." Temperance, lacking tact, spoke up as she approached both of the Booths. Noticably she did not kneel down like Seeley had, instead choosing to talk to the boy like an adult and not like an idiot.

"Bones..." Seeley warned, still protective over his recently found son, but once again Parker insisted on surprising.

"I don't know the name of it." Parker sniffled as he looked to Doctor Brennan, keeping on his brave face, even behind the dirt and tears. He felt a bit guilty for not knowing streets or milage, even if he was just a little boy. The guilt probably stemming from the fact that he caught Doctor Sweets cringing and looking to the floor, looking horribly disappointed.

"It's okay Parker." Booth reassured to which Bones frowned. What about this was okay? They had no leads! "Lets get you to a hospital." Booth moved to stand but once he did Parker grabbed his hand.

"I remember a river." The little boy then turned to look at Bones with wide eyes which caused Lance Sweets to look up. "It was in the woods!"

Seeley blinked, looking from his son to his partner. "There's only one forest close enough and that's the national park.. But it's huge and the river runs through half of it." Parker seemed insistent and looked to his father with pleading eyes. The FBI agent ran a hand through his brown hair with a heavy sigh, before looking back to his partner, exasperated. "We can comb the area but with such a wide space he's bound to catch on or hear about it, and if he does Krys is at risk of.." He suddenly remembered his son was in the room and probably traumatized so he lowered his voice. "You know..."

"But now we have an area." Temperance spoke up, finding it odd that she was actually so hopeful. Usually she was the realistic one. Why was it when Sweets was upset she found the need to be a performing monkey at the circus?

Lance didn't seem to hear and continued looking at the floor as if determined to sink into it. All fell quiet until Vincent, now also looking at the floor with a sad frown about his friend, uttered a quote.

"Anybody who has been seriously engaged in a scientific work of any kind realizes that over the entrance to the gates of the temple of science are written the words: 'Ye must have faith'."

This caused Sweets to blink and lift his head. "What?"

"It's a quote." Vincent looked up matter of factly, though still low and trying to be respectful in the moment. "By Max Planck."

Lance noticably brightened and even smiled before moving toward the door. "You can get a ride with Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan, can't you Vince?"

"I suppose so... Why?" The poor intern squeaked, his voice filled with confusion as he watched Sweets open the door. The two partners also seemed relatively surprised. "Where are you going?"

Lance turned around in the doorway. "That quote sounded like something someone I know might say." And for the first time the psychologist grinned. "And I think he can help us." And with that, he closed the door.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: You guys guessed it. Zack time. And he'll be around for more than one chapter in a row this time!_

28CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

Somehow Lance had managed to pull his cell phone out of his coat pocket and while he was fumbling with it, managed to dial McKinley Psychiatric Hospital. The psychologist had set the phone on the dashboard, and while it was on speaker phone he did his best to keep his voice from shaking in the rush of excitement and lack of time. His heart racing he could barely keep his voice audible and his car at the speed limit (or in some cases five miles above it) as he drove, the scenery whisking by but it all was just a blur to him.

When Vince had uttered that quote back at the precinct, though Lance was sure it was quite insightful, he couldn't help but think it sounded like something someone else he knew would say in the most awkward of situations, much like Vincent Nigel-Murray had done. And that person was Zack Addy. The Jeffersonian's own Wonder Boy who had fallen from grace. He could help. If anyone was intelligent enough and impartial enough besides Doctor Brennan it would be Zack.

Eventually Lance found himself racing up the stairs and swiping his card at the Psychiatric Hospital and hurried into the 'interview room' where he already found Zack Addy sitting rather calmly wearing his hospital outfit, a full body white scrubs, and black gloves that covered his injured hands. He provided a strong contrast to Lance Sweets' flushed and raced demeanor, especially as the psychologist remained standing and Zack sat so perfectly still, merely arching his brow in intrigue when Lance pressed his hands on the cold table and leaned forward.

"I need your help." Lance immediately blurted out, obviously not having taken any time to think.

"Good afternoon Doctor Sweets." Zack responded back calmly, unphased by his friend's rushed attitude and lack of explanation. He tilted his head at the young man who seemed oddly irked by his greeting, did he have something that Sweets wanted? "Why are you acting so insistently?"

"What? Me?" Lance blinked at Zack in utter surprise and disbelief. "Aren't you at all curious why I called and had you brought in here?!"

"I simply assumed that it was the usual routine in a not so usual time." Zack responded once again rather calmly folding his gloved hands on the table in front of him. "Based on the usual facts and possible variables I deducted that it would all result in both of us here, sitting in this room, you across from me just like always, and I answer your usual questions made out of pity or obligation most pertaining to how my day was." Leave it to Zack Addy to cheapen a psychologist's or friend's 'job' to something so primitive and even made it look awful.

Lance could only shake his head as he shut his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts as Zack continued, shifting in his seat. "Everything around this place was pretty much normal. I did do some geometric equations around lunch involving the seating variations among patients in the cafeteria. This was the highlight of my day." Zack looked to Lance as if expecting him to say something and in getting nothing in return he blinked with confusion, not understanding this display. "Are you not intrigued?"

Lance made himself take in a breath. Pace himself. Finally he released it but his cheeks refused to unflush. "I'm sorry Zack. I'm just... Wound up." Lance made himself plop down in the chair on the opposite end of the table, pressing his fingers into his scalp looking extremely overwhelmed. "There's so much going on."

"At the lab?" Zack finished on Sweets' behalf, looking much like a small child with the way he was looking at the psychologist who was younger than him. "With the serial killer case?" He studied him carefully and couldn't help but pick up on the way that Lance was looking down at his lap and looking very upset. For a psychologist he wasn't very good at masking his emotions. "Something is bothering you." The ex-intern declared matter of factly, as was his fashion, tilting his head further as if trying to get a better look to deduct even further.

"Yeah well.." Lance shifted unsurely in his seat, feeling Zack's prying eyes on him he made his dark eyes look up and focus on the young man across from him. "Krys and Parker were kidnapped. We just got Parker back but he doesn't remember the exact location where they were held." Zack could only stare wide eyed at Sweets as his mouth parted ever so slightly showing a rare sign of light emotion and not logic. "He still has Krys." Lance finished in a hoarse, soft voice that he could barely make come out and he noticed Zack straighten in his seat.

"And you want me to help find her." Zack finished, his voice lacking any tone of surprise or anything other than complete calm.

Lance blinked, swallowing he stared down at the table. "Yeah." His voice so soft that it was barely audible.

"With all due respect, what makes you think that I can assist you?" Zack asked with a tilt of his head as he leaned back in his chair, as if prepping himself from the response.

Lance looked back up right away. "Because in the rare occasion that Doctor Brennan misses something you're always there to pick up the slack. Between the two of you you're an unstoppable force. A team. Together you guys can figure out anything, I've seen it first hand." Lance told him breathlessly, speaking rather quickly though it wasn't by choice. When Zack didn't respond Lance knew it wasn't a good sign and stood right up as if to further his point. "I've seen you do it a hundred times before on other cases. You can do it with this one."

"As I've told you many times Doctor Sweets.." Zack sighed, shaking his head at the fact that Lance didn't seem to understand.

"I know.. But.." Sweets matched Zack's tired expression as he looked away and shook his own head.

"Faulty logic." Zack continued, his response short and to the point, but still he showed no sign of budging.

"And so what?!" Lance leaned suddenly against the table once again, he too standing firm and showing no sign of budging. "I'm so sick of you using logic to base all of your decisions. That's what got you here in the first place! Basing everything on your mind. I study the mind for a profession and I don't even believe in that!" Lance nearly shouted but for some reason the nurse/guard didn't come rushing in with how loud he was being and how panicked he sounded. They were running out of time. "You have no idea what you're capable of until I get you into that situation."

Zack looked to the man for a very long time allowing the silence to drag on before he finally gave a single nod. "Alright."

In having convinced Zack, Lance found his body dealing with a rush of adrenalin as he went onto the next step without thinking. Really he had concocted the ultimate game plan on the way over but he didn't have any idea that he was capable of such actions until he was put in the situation that he was in now. He was going to break Zack Addy illegally out of the psychiatric hospital under false pretenses if caught. Emotions made you do crazy things sometimes, he knew that better than most.

"I gotta... I gotta get you out of here." Lance reached into his pocket, fumbling with his ID card as he made the way toward the door.

Zack meanwhile rose to his feet very quietly as Lance's pockets jingled. He stepped toward Sweets standing just behind him as he studied his fumbling, shaky hands with his own interested brown eyes. How peculiar this man was acting, and for once, Zack seemed to key into why.

"You like her." The ex-intern deducted with a certain tone of detachment, much like one would make an observation after looking through a telescope. This particular observation caused Lance to perk up in his spinal area as he continued to fumble with the card on his chain.

"Wha?" He couldn't even form words as he pretended to have not heard what the man said.

Zack Addy saw the door open out of the corner of his eye but continued looking at the psychologist. "You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't have an emotional attachment to her."

Lance bit the inside of his cheek purposely avoiding the question as he reached for Zack's arm, holding him gently he began to guide him out of the room trying to act superior in case they ran into anyone. Luckily the nurse/guard was occupied chatting it up with another surly looking orderly and so, like the jailbirds they were, Lance dragged Zack around the other corner while he hunched over. Once they got past that point it was a fast paced power walk which soon turned into a jog, and once they were down the stairs it was a run across the parking lot.

Zack was still unaffected as he glanced over to Lance as they ran. "You're holding my arm rather tight." He informed the psychologist who was actually squeezing his arm out of nerves. It was beyond Zack how people could be so incredibly nervous, especially when a weapon wasn't even involved. They were just on the run. It could have always been worse.

Climbing into the front side along side Sweets Zack watched as he turned the key and started the engine. Backing out rather quickly Lance didn't even look at the road. Zack could hear his heart beating from where he sat. Poor guy, Zack actually found himself pitying him.

"I'll need to see Parker." Zack spoke up as he had no sense of when to talk and when not to do so. Now there was only the puzzle that needed solving and that's what his mind was focused on. "Perhaps some samples still remain and I can do an analysis." Lance nodded in response though he wasn't able to vocally speak.

Another long quiet and Zack found himself looking out the window. He hadn't been in a car for so long. It was actually like a Christmas gift to be back in one. He felt a bit like he was a kid again, as much of a kid as he had ever been anyways, and he thumped his hands against his upper thighs of his white pants. Pulling his attention away from the whisking street he looked up at the rear view mirror.

"It's okay to be worried Doctor Sweets, Agent Booth assures me it's a completely normal emotion to have." Zack tried to reassure the psychologist as best he could which just ended up being another awkward attempt.

"Right." Lance couldn't help but give a weak little laugh. He felt sick all over again.

Another long quiet as both stared at the road.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." Zack added, a comment that made Lance blink in surprise. "It was fish stick day. I hate fish sticks."


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I've been trying to update as quickly as I can but I've been waiting for every five. We're nearing the end. Chapter 29 out of 36 chapters. I hope that you guys are enjoying the fic and will stick around for the second one._

29 CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

On the way to the Jeffersonian Lance Sweets dialed his two favorite patients and was relieved to discover that they hadn't yet arrived at the hospital. That relief was soon replaced by a few seconds of fear when Agent Booth practically roared into the phone when Lance informed him that he had 'borrowed' Zack for the day from the mental institution and was bringing him to the Jeffersonian lab. Luckily it was somewhat hidden as Temperance excitedly spoke into the phone so to speak to her old intern whom she missed dearly. This whole situation wasn't made any better when Zack informed Seeley over the phone that he'd need Parker for testing and therefore he probably shouldn't be admitted right away.

"This is my son we're talking about Zack, not some bug or a bit of brain matter!" Agent Booth yelled into his phone, tightly grasping the steering wheel.

"We realize this Agent Booth, but I'm sure you're also concerned about your coworker as are we all.. And this may be the only chance we get to find her in time.." Lance spoke as he grasped his own steering wheel, squeezing it about three times as he turned into the parking lot. He found himself praying over and over again in his head that for once this man would listen.

A long silence on the other end which was soon interupted by Temperance Brennan who was clearly leaning rather closely to the phone. "With Zack and myself together we'll find something Booth." More shifting on their end of the line led them to the belief that Booth was growing increasingly uncomfortable. "What? It's true. You know it's true."

"I don't know anything Bones." Seeley frowned trying to shrug her off. "We might not find anything..."

"Dad." Came Parker's voice from the backseat which caused his dad to turn around with a frown, as though the words hadn't settled in. "I want to help." Parker said very innocently, even behind his dirt streaked cheeks and messy hair.

"Parker, you don't have to..." Seeley began, not even looking where he was going on the street but luckily they were at a red light.

"That is a true observation but the ultimate decision is left ultimately up to the individual." Doctor Brennan explained as she looked at the little boy who stared back at her, taking in her words. Agent Booth meanwhile gave her a little warning look though there was nothing he could say in argument. "Meaning you, Parker. It's entirely up to you."

"It is?" Parker blinked before turning his gaze onto his father as if awaiting his approval.

Agent Seeley Booth swallowed. He always ended up in these messes. While he knew his son needed to go to the hospital, time was running out, and if his son was ANYONE else they would have hung them up by the heels to find Krys. This is where Temperance's ability to rationalize instead of emotionalize came in handy. "Yes, Parker. It is."

Parker looked down at his lap for a moment and then right back up. "I want to help Krys."

Lance found himself slamming his fists down on the rubber of his steering wheel in triumph. This was a step going somewhere, maybe breaking out Zack from the institution, though a felony, would have the ultimate pay off. Speaking of, his hostage had decided to speak up right then and there into the phone.

"Sweets is pounding his fists against the material of the steering wheel as though in a fit of rage but he has a look on his face that resembles a smile." Zack stated what he was witnessing from where he sat in the passenger seat as he admired the driver's reaction (which had now turned to startled, even accusatory). "What does it mean?"

"I'd assume celebration Doctor Addy." Temperance spoke up already back into teacher/student mode even though they were separated by many streets and things in between.

"Don't get too excited. You've got him for an hour. That's it." Seeley cut them short as he turned the wheel. To the Jeffersonian they'd go.

"Hodgins will be allowed to assist me, won't he?" Zack asked totally unaffected by the moment.

"Listen kid, you're not in the position to request anything-" Seeley began before Temperance interupted him once again.

"Whatever you need." And she hung up the phone for Seeley who could only sigh dramatically in response.

Upon reaching the lab Lance and Zack hurried in. Zack was greeted by hugs from everyone: Cam, Angela, Hodgins... Even though he had escaped they didn't seem all that alarmed, deep down they figured it'd be like the last occasion that he appeared on their lab steps, all would be right in the end even though it shouldn't be. Soon Booth, Bones, and Parker also arrived, just as Zack was pulling on his gloves alongside Hodgins who was doing the same.

Once Temperance joined them Zack bent down on his knees and took Parker's shoe. Temperance immediately brightened, obviously thrilled to have her original and very intelligent intern back and Jack, without even speaking, knew exactly what they were going for and he moved briskly to his station so to test the bottom dirt contents for specific contents so that they could deduct what area of the woods that Parker had been in. If they found that, then they could find Krys... Hopefully, for all of their sakes, she'd be alive.

Lance ran a hand through his dark black hair from the seat that he sat in, hunched over he realized that he had been holding his breath. He attempted to shut his eyes for a moment and take in the moment, or just forget about it all together. The worry was just too much. Catching a glimpse of a bare foot and untied sneaker he looked up to see Parker in a chair that was far too big for him as he kicked his little legs.

"I really appreciate this Parker." Lance found himself uttering quietly doing his best to give him a smile equal to the greatfulness that he felt but he ended up looking ill.

"You're actually worried... Aren't you Sweets?" Booth asked rather seriously as he pieced it together. He originally thought that it had been a passing phase but now with how the kid looked from worry and lack of sleep he could only guess. And Lance's lack of response didn't help any.

It was then that Temperance attempted to make him feel better. "It'll be alright Sweets."

"You're lying Doctor Brennan." He responded with the usual weak smile that he sported with her when she tried so desperately to be helpful. "But as always, I appreciate the sentiment."

In hearing a gasp of excitement the group turned around just in time to see Zack and Jack Hodgins practically racing one another as they hurried up the steps and in front of the group, trying to push one another over. Everyone could see that Jack was holding something and judging by the expression on the two's faces... They had found something. And something big.

"Well?" Cam questioned not wishing to beat around the bush, they didn't have time for this. "What have you got peanut gallery?"

"They're not nuts." Temperance countered, she never understood certain phrases her team used.

"Speak for yourself." Angela spoke up shaking her head, living in the moment she found a little bit of light heartedness in all of the darkness they had been experiencing.

"We ran tests on the particles beneath Booth's son's shoes-" Zack began only to be interupted by his partner in crime.

"Dirt." Jack explained more so for the average joe's who didn't understand Zack's embelished lingo.

"Moving the particles onto the slide I gave them to Hodgins to analyze." Zack went on, only to have the topic picked up by his best friend.

"And then I looked at the tiny specks underneath a big lens." Jack gave a little smile, like Angela trying to make the best of things. In a rushed fashion he held out the piece of paper to Booth, he was the head of this operation after all, like it or not, and at least now Jack had gotten used to him, conspiracy theorist or not. "Judging by the erosion of certain particles they would have to come from a very certain part of the river that runs through the woods. More specifically.." As Jack spoke Zack moved to a board behind Cam and pulled down the map, Hodgins was soon to follow and lifted his hand to point at a certain point at the map. "Here."

No sooner than the exact pointing had been happening Agent Booth had nodded and was on the go. Everyone else could barely function due to the sudden rush of excitement of actually getting somewhere with this case and in finding the data analyst. Seeley walked right over to Parker and picked him up, the poor kid was growing too tired to walk anywhere let alone be stubborn and argue else wise.

"Parker, think you can do one last thing?" Seeley asked his son as he headed toward the door, Temperance not far behind. "If we get you into that section in the woods can you lead us to where you were?"

"I think so." Parker nodded.

"Good enough for me." Booth nodded again as he moved outside, Brennan on his heels.

"Booth! You have to wait for me!" Temperance called out in protest as the three exited leaving the team behind.

Meanwhile Jack and Zack looked at one another before announcing excitedly: "KING OF THE LAB!"

Cam couldn't help but give a tired little smile and shook her head. "Some things never change." And with that she walked away to make some calls. No sense in Booth going there by himself all willy nilly with no backup.

Lance had been left standing all alone in the middle of the floor with no where to go and yet he looked like if someone snuck up behind him and said 'boo' he'd jump about twenty feet. He wanted to go, he needed to go and yet couldn't budge. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned his head around.

"Come on." Jack Hodgins nodded his head, appearing calm as he stood behind the psychologist whom he often seemed to loathe. "I'll drive."


	30. Chapter 30

30CHAPTER THIRTY

A hard back handed slap to the side of her face caused Krys to land down on her side, and hard. Cringing she could barely get her legs to bend and curl up near her chest. Though she had intended to go tighter, curl up into a ball, her body refused to do so and instead she looked more like a relaxed 'c' sort of shape. She closed her eyes and felt a little trickle of wetness move down the side of her face. It was warm and she knew it was blood. The closing of the eyes provided her with a momentary escape from this hell, from this certain death. She could feel it in the air when Harold had entered. This was it, he was done screwing around, he had to finish her off because the news coverage no doubt was getting too intense.

She could feel cold, hard dirt stick to her sweaty face as she inched her head up toward the ceiling. So the last thing she was going to see was this dark room with a horribly boring ceiling. She had to admit, at least to herself, this isn't how she thought it would all end. Then again, she never got to choose anything in her life why should this be any different? A kick at her gut caused her to lose her wind and her train of thought.

"I have to admit, this isn't my usual routine but I'll have to improvise seeing that you helped your little friend escape." Harold admitted in a calm voice and a smile that could send a shiver right up your spine as he leaned over Krys' crumpled body. "Big mistake helping him you know, as I'm sure you realize by now." Krys didn't respond, instead she closed her eyes again, trying to gather her thoughts or what little dignity that she had left which was diminishing. "I haven't lost one yet and I'm certainly not going to stop with the likes of you."

Bending his knee he moved to give her another hard kick but Krys' hands moved out and caught his shoe taking most of the blow. Harold's leg stiffened as he had been caught off guard, but after a few fleeting moments he let out a soft chuckle, yanking his foot out of her grasp.

"Oh, so you still have some spunk in you." He sounded almost amused by this and in a way excited about the little happy accident that he had inadvertently discovered. "Don't worry." Harold cooed from where he stood, towering over her body. "When I'm done with what I'm about to do, it'll take the fight right out of you." Quickly he moved to grab her by the upper arms, lifting her up into a sitting position and causing her to cry out.

"No!" She panicked, barely able to find her words as strands of her unwashed brown hair clung to her sweaty and bloody face. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh but I do." Harold smiled smugly as he stared right into her eyes with his own determined dead pools. "I want nothing more than to watch your body slump into the ground like a rag doll as the last bits of life or snatched right out of you." His hands moved slowly to her throat to the point where he could feel the pulsing in her neck which was riving him mad.

"No!" Krys squirmed against his grasp going backwards she tried to kick her legs out in an attempt to push against his legs and get him off of her. "Don't! Get off of me! GET OFF!" She cried out even louder to the point that it echoed in the small room, her legs kicking harder now with the adrenalin rush that was surging through her body. "They'll find you! They know who you are and they'll find you!" These were empty threats and deep down she knew it but the words still came out regardless in a last ditch effort.

"However that mouth of yours is a whole new issue." Harold remarked and then threw her back onto the ground and she stayed there. Reaching behind him he pulled out a rope and then three black pieces of fabric.

Krys saw this and her heart began to race as she looked on with widened eyes from where she laid. He stepped toward her without speaking and grabbed her arms, roughly he pressed her wrists together and lapped the rope around them and then tied the knot which pinched her skin, but this was the least of her worries. Next came one of the black pieces of fabric which he tied right into her mouth as a gag, like a bit in the mouth of a horse. Krys tried to cry out but it was muffled by the fabric which was drying out her mouth. It was the most uncomfortable feeling in the world.

"Now, now.." Harold soothed like one might with a baby, reaching out he lightly grazed his knuckles down her cheek. "No need to fuss or get upset. Sh..." Krys trembled now, tears sparkling in her eyes causing Harold to shake his head in a tisk tisk-ing fashion. "Now those puppy dog eyes are a whole different matter." Reaching back he pulled out another piece of black fabric and roughly tied it over her eyes and behind her head.

Krys was jerked back and forth as he blind folded her with no regard toward her being a real person. She couldn't stop her whole body from shaking and if she had eaten anything in the last few days she would have thrown up, or at least tried to run away, even being tied as she was. But that was no longer an option. Now there was only darkness. This was it.

She felt like she might pass out but she couldn't fall back as Harold picked her up by the scruff of her neck using the fabric of her shirt to hoist her up into a kneeling position. She couldn't see a thing, only black, but she then heard a gun cock. She knew what one sounded like, she worked for the FBI after all, even if it was only for computers. A stifled cry came from her mouth with the fabric pushed in. But she could still hear every word.

"Once again, not really my style, the whole gun thing. It's too quick." Harold remarked to his blindfolded victim. "But we all have to adapt to survive, don't we? Well... Some of us." Another chuckle that caused Krys to let out a high pitched whimper, she cringed beneath her blindfold, bracing herself. "Don't worry. At least for you it'll be all over quick." Harold informed her one last time before lifting his weapon, preparing to fire.

Then there was a loud sound from behind Harold causing the killer to spin around just in time to see Seeley Booth who had kicked down the door. Gun raised the special agent had three men behind him, all of them wearing bullet proof vests, even Temperance Brennan had joined though she had been instructed, well ordered, to stay at the rear. At the loud sound and not knowing who it was Krys practically jumped and let out a nervous cry.

"Put the gun down!" Seeley barked rather loudly doing his best not to look at the data analyst out of fear that he'd get distracted with how upset the poor girl looked.

Despite being outnumbered and having Agent Booth yelling at him Harold didn't budge, instead he redirected the gun from the team back onto Krys who was shaking but had no idea what was going on, only that it was loud and the end was near.

"Put the weapon down!" Seeley repeated the command and he watched as the bad guy lowered his face staring back at him with dead, meddlesome eyes.

"Booth, he's not listening." Doctor Brennan announced the obvious lifting the gun that she had actually been given by Seeley Booth, probably a serious no-no but in his opinion it was a better decision at the time than to argue with the woman, not with the precious seconds that lingered.

"I can see that Bones." Booth noted with a side nod, his aim with the gun not budging despite his rapidly beating heart. Parker was currently seated in the car waiting with the extra back up they had, and the ambulance, other people were gathering outside and through the broken window you could see the flashing red and blue lights casting shadows on the walls. "Harold put the gun down NOW."

Harold smirked very calmly and brought his index finger to the trigger causing Temperance to open her mouth. "Booth-" And that was all it took as Seeley pushed his own trigger hitting the man right in the shoulder causing Harold to fall right to the ground. Krys practically screamed, as much as she could being gagged, from where she knelt on the floor because of the loud pop. Tears were seeping out from beneath her blindfold as she shook and hunched her shoulders forward in an attempt to protect herself. Harold meanwhile was bleeding on the ground, his eyes wide open as he moved about. He should have been in shock but he looked eerily calm, smiling away.

"You two, on him." Seeley announced quickly. "Clear!" He added before briskly racing over toward poor Krys who had no idea what was going on.

Temperance watched as Booth dropped onto his knees, pushing his gun back into its holster he reached out and pulled the gag out from Krys' mouth which, once removed, resulted in her crying out and actually speaking without saying much at all.

"Please! Please.." She kept repeating over and over again in a panicked tone. Seeley could feel her shake as his hands ran over her in an attempt to gather his thoughts so he could figure out the next move so to help the situation. "Don't touch me! Let me go!"

Seeley Booth ran his hand over her shoulder so to steady her. "Okay. Sh... It's okay. It's me Krys. It's Seeley." In hearing this Krys opened her mouth and gave an inaudible sort of cry, a sound of relief or utter disbelief and her shoulders slumped forward. "I'm going to untie this okay?" And he reached behind her head undoing the flaps of the black blindfold and pulled it off of her face. That's when he saw her panicked brown eyes wet with tears, barely able to focus.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" She cried out, thrusting her arms at him which caused Seeley to nod and he quickly tried to undo the knots.

Temperance noticed that he messed up untying a simply knot quite a few times which was very unlike him. Finally he undid the rope and it fell to the ground, once this occurred Krys threw her arms around the FBI agent's neck hugging him close. Doctor Brennan looked on in quiet as Harold was dragged out behind her, but her focus remained entirely on Seeley and the data analyst who now had her tear streaked face pressed into Seeley Booth's shoulder as she sobbed. Her fingers clutched at the fabric on his back.

Seeley's hand moved to rest on her back as he held her close, trying to provide her with some comfort. "It's alright. It's okay." He whispered to her in a hoarse sort of voice as the poor girl just broke down in his arms.

It was then that Doctor Brennan felt an odd sort of sensation in her gut for both of them. Emotions definitely weren't her specialty as she couldn't put a name to them and out of no where she found herself walking toward the two as she handed her gun off to one of the men who was exiting. Walking toward the two she watched them silently for another second. She could see the back of Krys' dark brown hair which was badly in need of a washing, and Seeley's gentle brown eyes which made contact with hers for a quick second before looking back to Krys as he attempted to calm her.

And, in having no idea what possessed her, Doctor Temperance Brennan reached out with slender fingers and ran them through the back of the crying Krys' hair. A gesture which didn't go unnoticed by Seeley Booth. He gave Temperance a look of acknowledgment before continuing to gently rock the newly saved Krys Robin.

"It's okay." Agent Booth whispered to the crying, shaking girl, still holding her close as she didn't show any sign of letting go. "I'm here. I've got you."


	31. Chapter 31

31CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

Jack Hodgins had followed Seeley Booth's SUV the entire way up to the woods location. Apparently once they hit a certain patch of trees and point in the river Parker was able to guide the way by pointing and shouting (they had been on the phone with Seeley Booth the entire way so to avoid getting lost). When the small little shelter came into view they all parked, by making a makeshift 'parking lot' in the wilderness and piled out. Apparently only Temperance and Seeley plus a few of the FBI's chosen crew were allowed to enter. This meant that everyone else had to wait outside with the other FBI agents, a few cops, and soon an ambulance.

So all they could do was wait. Parker in the passenger seat of his dad's SUV, sitting behind two standing FBI men. Lance Sweets pacing back and forth between Hodgin's car and one of the many FBI SUV's that were gathering. Could time possibly move any slower? With how slowly the minutes were creeping by the psychologist was left only with his thoughts and his own worries: Would she be alive? Maybe she was hurt? Maybe there was something else going on that made him sick just to think about... Worst case. Jack Hodgins had said worst case scenario, what would be worst case in this situation? Lance wasn't sure. However, luckily for him Hodgins stood in front of him stopping his pacing.

"You're going to make yourself dizzy." The scientist warned, his arms crossed over his chest. Lance gave no response as he looked toward the shack where the earlier shooting sounds had come from. Jack couldn't bare to see him like this, though he always had a rough exterior with the young psychologist. "Sweets, listen. You have to stand still. All of this pacing is going to make you even worse. Right now there is nothing else you can do but wait." Lance's eyes locked on Jack's who inclined his head forward seriously. "Trust me. I know." Yes, one of the many things the Gravedigger experience, being trapped in a car, had taught him.

"No one's coming out." Lance noted nervously as he glanced over his shoulder at the shack. He just couldn't help himself.

"They will!" Parker called out from the passenger seat as the big men kept him from getting up and going over to the two Jeffersonian employees. Now being kept in his seat the dirty faced boy continued on very sure of himself. "My dad will get her Doctor Sweets. He always gets the bad guy."

"Thanks Parker." Lance forced himself to give the little boy a weak reassuring smile, too bad he didn't buy it. Jack Hodgins figured this out rather quickly and cleared his throat which caused Lance to look back toward him but with his eyes directed at the grassy ground.

"Listen, everyone knows how you feel about the girl that's in there." Jack spoke up, nodding toward the car. "Even the kid knows it. The only people who don't seem to realize it are you and Krys. And trust me, I've been there. You know that... Angela and I.. It wasn't so easy to get to that point and it took me being buried in a car to know for sure."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lance frowned, all of his psychology knowledge long gone from being as worried as he was. Now there was only confusion.

"Because we've all been there. Not to the same capacity but in one way or another, we've all been there." Jeffersonian's bug guy went on softly yet with a firm tone that showed he knew what he was talking about. "You just have to wait Sweets." Jack told him quietly, reaching out his hand rested on the taller man's shoulder causing him to look at him. "Either that or go back to pacing back and forth and dig a hole halfway to China." A small little smile pulled at the corners of his lips and for a moment, though fleeting, Lance returned the look. "Tell her." Jack emphasized. "You will be able to tell her. I promise." He reassured still smiling and Lance swallowed, giving a little nod.

In hearing the door of the shack open everyone turned around just in time to see two cops holding Harold by his arms. There was a cotton wrap around his arm which had a large splotch of red on the outside of it. He was bleeding but they had at least fixed it enough to push him into a cop car. Their patience with the serial killer wearing thin, for now they were just glad to have him captured. Parker watched with wide eyes from the passenger seat but only after closing the door so there was a barrier between him and the killer and he didn't release his breath until he saw the cop car door close.

Lance was also holding his breath as he took a few steps forward toward the shack in hopes of getting a better look. Just to see her. Just for a second. Just for a little while to at least see her face. With worried eyes he looked back and forth as cop and FBI agent walked out of the shack and into the open air. But no sign of her, or Agent Booth, or Doctor Brennan. He felt his pale fists clench as he stood upright, all along, not even Jack would approach him this time (he was also searching the emerging crowd). So far, it wasn't looking good.

Lance felt something wet in his eyes and shutting them tight he turned his face down toward the ground. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. He felt his heart sink and cringed inwardly. He should have told her, he should have tried, and now... It was too late.

"Medic!" Came Agent Booth's voice which caused Lance to look right up, blinking.

There was Agent Booth taking slow steps and there was a much shorter, dirtied Krys leaning on him as she hobbled out. There was blood on her cheeks, dirt, mud, tears, everything and yet she wasn't crying, not anymore. Instead she looked more dazed and in her own little world, as if confused, as she hobbled out. On the other side of her was Doctor Brennan trying to be as helpful as possible, holding her up as she walked.

Lance felt his breath become stuck in his throat and took a step forward, but something stopped him so instead, he remained where he stood. While Krys didn't see him, Seeley did and gave him an acknowledging nod watching him for a few moments before looking straight ahead as he assisted Krys toward one of the ambulances.

The doors to the ambulance popped open and out came two medics who pulled out a rolling cot and carefully reached for Krys lifting her onto it and strapping her in. All the while Seeley rested his hand on her shoulder to give her some comfort. Krys blinked looking around slowly, probably from lack of sleep on her own part until one of the medics announced: "Alright. Lets get her there." Which caused Krys to quickly turn her gaze on Seeley worriedly.

Seeley gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "I have to bring Parker but I'll see you there after everything else gets sorted out."

This didn't seem to ease Krys' thoughts any for soon her eyes looked even more worried and her hands moved to squeeze the material of the cot tensely.

"I'll go with her." Temperance spoke up causing both Seeley and Krys to look at her in surprise. Temperance seemed unphased. "I'll go, and then meet you there."

Seeley stared at the anthropologist for a good few moments before giving her the go ahead nod. "Alright then. See you there." And turning around he walked away just as the cot was lifted into the ambulance, Temperance stepped inside right after it.

Meanwhile from where Lance stood he looked to the ground and shoved his hands into his pockets. Nothing he could say, nothing he could do. Then it hit him. There was something he could say. He had to before he never got the chance again, like Hodgins had said! Swallowing his pride and any fear he turned around and began to hustle toward the ambulance.

"Wait." He called out, very quietly at first but no one heard him with so much going on. "Wait!" He tried again but to no avail.

The doors closed and the engine started and soon they would be on their way. Krys tilted her head to look at Temperance, taking her in.

"Thank you."

Temperance looked to her rather seriously. "Nothing to thank me for."

Lance Sweets stood in the midst of chaos as still as could be, like in a movie, as he watched the ambulance drive away. A sudden weight upon him he felt his chest grow heavy and could only stare into the distance. Another lost moment.


	32. Chapter 32

32CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

"You should get up and walk around a bit." Doctor Temperance Brennan informed her partner as they both sat in separate chairs in Parker Booth's hospital room. "You've been sitting for a very long amount of time. You're going to hurt your back again."

"Yeah, well, I think I'll be alright Bones." Booth responded momentarily distracted from talking with his son.

"You should listen to Doctor Bones, dad. She's a doctor." The little boy was shoveling bits of mashed potato into his mouth and the dirt was long gone. His little legs were tucked beneath the light blue cotton blanket.

"Yeah, but I'm an FBI agent, buddy." Seeley looked back to his son reaching out to pat his leg. "Don't you trust your dad?"

"I do. But you're not a doctor, dad." Parker said matter of factly before beginning to work on his meatloaf.

"Your son is very astute." Temperance noted, giving a very serious, approving nod.

"Right. Thanks, Bones." Seeley nodded, not wishing to argue he grunted and moved right to his feet, walking to the side of Parker's bed and ruffling his son's hair. "Better?"

"Are you wearing your support belt?" Temperance asked, her slender hands resting in her lap.

"No, I am not wearing that lame girdle." Booth frowned, crossing his arms over his chest he arched his back with a grunt.

"What's a girdle?" Parker asked with a tilt of his head toward his father.

"It's a device usually used by fema-" Temperance Brennan began but was cut off quickly by her partner.

"Nothing." Booth said firmly before looking toward his son with a weak smile, hoping that his kid would drop the matter. "It's nothing." It was then that he looked over his shoulder. "Say, Bones. Why don't you go check on Krys? I'm pretty sure they'll be done with her preliminary checkups and medical stuff."

"Medical stuff isn't even a relevant nor correct term." Temperance corrected with a frown as she rose to her feet. But Booth showed no sign of budging and so, with a tired sigh, she agreed. "But, I will go and make sure she is doing alright." Turning around she made her way toward the door.

"I think you've made a new friend, Bones." Agent Booth called out to her as he sat on the edge of his son's bed grinning like a cat who had caught the mouse and was just playing with it for its own amusement.

Temperance ignored such a remark, if only to keep her own dignity and continued to walk out the door. Walking down the hall she crossed her arms over her chest and tucked a few strands of light brown hair behind her ear. Her dangling earings cast little spots of light across the hallway floor and she followed them with her eyes. One of these little light spots landed on someone's shoe clad foot and as her eyes scanned upwards there was a familiar pair of long legs that belonged to no other than Lance Sweets who seemed to be trying to sink into the wall.

"Doctor Sweets." Temperance spoke up as she came to a stop outside of Krys' room, cornering the psychologist so he had no where to run off to. "You appear to be hiding."

"I prefer the term stalling, not hiding. It makes me feel less cowardly." Lance admitted sheepishly, apparently he had been spending too much time with Zack Addy. It was either that or sleep deprivation.

"Oh. Alright." Doctor Brennan nodded and then moved to walk past him but Lance, as cowardly as he seemed to think he was being, took a step behind her, calling out to her and thus stopping her.

"Oh, uh, hey. Doctor Brennan.." He obviously hadn't been expecting her to stop, but when she did he swallowed and took a moment to gather his thoughts. "How is she?"

"I won't know until I go inside Doctor Sweets." Temperance countered calmly before she blinked at the young man. "Haven't you gone in yourself? In spacial proximity to the room you are rather close."

"No, no." Lance gave a soft laugh out of nerves, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I couldn't do that. I wasn't invited."

"Nor was I." Temperance said not at all understanding what Lance was hinting at she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Come on." And though Lance tried to dig his heels into the floor the anthropologist was stronger than she appeared and dragged him right into the hospital room.

It seemed that they weren't the only ones there. A somewhat heftier man with graying black hair and a woman with short blonde hair stood by Krys' bedside. Among them was a young man of about thirteen with blonde hair who was quite tall even though he seemed about fourteen and two blonde females who looked like they could be twins. From the way they were all positioned around the room it was clear that they knew the patient relatively well. Especially since the older man's hand was atop Krys' head.

"Dad, I'm fine. Please..." Krys cringed as she lifted her hands to fix her brown hair. It was very obvious that she didn't resemble anyone in her family other than her father, and that was only by hair color.

Temperance released Lance's arm once they crossed the threshold and Lance could only step backwards toward the wall, hoping to blend in though his cheeks were turning a bright red. Temperance was less affected as she boldly stepped toward the group with no regard for personal space.

"Doctor Brennan." Krys sat up in her hospital bed, an IV in her right arm which laid right side up. She was doing her best to smile but she certainly wasn't jumping for joy, it was clear that she was very tired with everything that had happened now topped off with visiting hours. "Doctor Brennan this is my mom and dad. And these two are my sisters and that's my brother." Krys explained, pointing with her left hand which felt extremely odd as she was right handed.

"You look absolutely nothing like your family." Temperance noted which received a few odd looks from Krys' parents.

Krys however didn't seem phased as she was beginning to grow used to such comments from the anthropologist. She wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing yet. "That would be because I'm adopted Doctor Brennan." Krys gave a little knowing smile, seeing her parents look so confused was pretty amusing. Turning her gaze toward her parents she whispered, though it was purposely loud enough for Doctor Brennan to hear. "She's the best of the best. I swear."

"You know I don't understand your work." Her mother spoke up with a higher than thou sort of tone that didn't sound like Krys' voice one bit. "All I know is it is keeping you outside of prison."

This comment, though under the guise of a motherly voice and a smile, had cut and Krys noticably looked down at her lap with a murmur. "Mom..."

"We should be going." Her mother continued as her family began to file toward the door. "We'll be back tomorrow bright and early." Striding toward the door in her unsensible high heels she gave a little wave to Temperance (having not seen Sweets with how pressed up he was against the wall). "Goodnight." And the family was gone, clearly not comfortable amongst people whow weren't like them. But Krys didn't seem much like them either.

"I'm sorry about that Doctor Brennan." Krys sighed, looking back up from her lap. "As you can guess my family isn't really like... Me. They're all high achievers. My brother is a star athlete at his school, very neat, my sisters are dancers and top of their classes. When I was part of that fiasco I also was down that same road." Looking up with a weak little smile she gave a silent laugh. "I'm kind of the weirdo of the family... Unfortunately." Looking back down at her lap she played with the material of her blanket.

"You're only as 'weird' as I am." Temperance spoke up which actually made Krys laugh. Doctor Brennan raised a brow at her curiously.

"That is not as reassuring as you think it is Doctor Brennan." Krys looked up again with a bright smile despite her pale face and the IV sticking out of her right arm. That was when her eyes settled on the figure by the wall, watching her from a distance and her smile faded ever so slightly but not in a bad way. "Sweets."

Temperance looked from Krys on the bed and over to Lance who gave a weak, shy little smile as their eyes met. Doctor Brennan linked as she looked between the glance that was exchanged between the two and suddenly she felt like she didn't even exist. But that was beyond the laws of science. Of course she existed! She was standing right there! And yet, in this moment of time they didn't see.

"Hey." Lance said quietly, not daring to budge from his spot looking as exhausted and worn as Krys had from her ordeal.

"Hey." Krys said right back in an equally soft tone, shifting a bit on her cot.

"Doctor Sweets is a great part of the reason that we found you." Temperance found herself speaking up though she had no idea why she felt the urge to. And yet, she wanted to help. But with what?

"He did?" Krys blinked, looking to Lance again rather quietly.

"He was quite worried about you." Temperance added, even though Lance shot her a surprised look at this remark. Was she setting him up for some sort of mess? He wasn't sure.

"Really?" Krys' smile was completely gone and a look of disbelief took over her expression.

This caused Lance to look suddenly at her, no time for thinking now. "Yeah." He was now stepping toward the bed without even thinking. Now at her bed side he looked down at her. "I was." He affirmed quietly, looking down at her face.

Krys stared up into his eyes with her own chocolate brown ones and Temperance Brennan had to admire this silent moment and exchange between the two young individuals as though they were under a microscope. Temperance knew plenty of lovely things: solving a case, particles under a microscope, a fresh scalpel. But this moment in time was beautiful.

Krys, in catching herself being so quiet, gave a soft little laugh and out came her sarcastic remark. "Get a life."

Lance laughed softly as he blushed perfusely, shaking his head the two shared a smile and reaching out his hand he gently rested it atop her forehead. Both smiled at one another in a moment of content and yet there was nothing sexual about it. Nor anything horribly romantic and yet, it was beautiful. Doctor Sweets pulled up a set beside the bed and both began to talk a moment that Temperance decided to stay out of and stayed quiet on the sidelines, just watching.

After a few long minutes the sound of the hospital room door sliding open caused the group to turn around just to see Agent Seeley Booth standing there rather calmly. His arms at his sides he stood in the doorway.

"Someone wants to see you." He remarked quietly and into the room stepped Parker Booth wearing his own hospital gown.

Krys sat up, this being the first time she had seen him since the ordeal. And the young boy hurried right over to the young woman, scooting past Sweets he wrapped his arms around her and both hugged. They had found each other once again and all would be okay.

Temperance couldn't help but admire this moment as well and Agent Booth caught her out of the corner of his eye. And soon she felt a pressure on her back and upon looking it was Seeley's hand lightly resting there. This was another one of those beautiful moments, and Temperance knew it.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: So remember how I said there was going to be 36 chapters? As of right now I look like a big liar because there is probably only going to be 35. Don't hate me! But the sequel will be up RIGHT after. I hope some of you guys will be intrigued enough to read. As usua_l _after 5 more reviews another chapter will be put up. Also if you're reading I'd really appreciate reviews and I know people are because I keep seeing alerts/favorites sent to my inbox. _

_Thank you for all of your support!_

33CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

"Alright. So here's the deal." Agent Seeley Booth began as he stood gathering little belongings and gifts that had been left for Krys around the room. Some flowers here, a teddy bear there, some candy. She had a nice little bounty. "It's going to be a mob scene out there. Flashing lights, reporters, cameras, the whole shebang."

Krys watched on as Temperance Brennan helped her to her feet from where she had been sitting on the hospital bed. She looked more herself after three days of hospital care. She wore blue jeans, a red shirt, with a black button up, a contrast to the pajamas she usually sported around the Jeffersonian in her time there. The only signs of the attack on her body was a bandage on her upper forehead and bruises here and there.

"For me?" Krys cocked her head at the FBI agent while Temperance's slender fingers held onto her arm to keep her up even though it wasn't necessary. "A whole shebang." She gave an inaudible little laugh, shaking her head as she looked to the floor.

"What's a shebang?" Temperance Brennan questioned with a furrowed brow as she looked to her partner, all the while standing firm beside Krys.

"A party. A commotion." Booth waved her off, suddenly overwhelmed before he moved to the window and pushed past the light blue curtains to reveal the crowd below. Already it was becoming a mob scene. "_That _Bones, is a shebang."

Temperance frowned as she slowly approached the window, Krys in tow. Craning her thin neck she blinked peculiarly at the scene below. Krys noticably looked away from the window and back to the floor with a heavy sigh.

"That is certainly a large shebang." Temperance murmured aloud before turning back to look at the two.

"It's lame." Krys said lowly, something Booth caught.

"You're one of the few surviving victims of the biggest serial killer cases this area has ever seen. There was bound to be media attention. You knew that. We all knew that." Seeley remarked, shaking his head. "You and Parker are both heroes because you survived. They feel like they know you through the papers. They want to see you. Have a face to the name so they know that you exist. So that they know hope is real." Seeley tried to convince her though he was no more comfortable with the idea than the data analyst more because his son was involved. His son who was now standing in the doorway with a clean face, blue jeans, and a clean zip up hoodie all his own.

"That makes it lamer." Krys responded flatly, not in a cutting tone but one of overall exhaustion.

"Krys. You'll come with me won't you?" Parker spoke up from the door causing the young woman to look up with gentle brown eyes. He then moved to stand in front of her, his father rested a protective hand on his shoulder. "You promised." Krys was unable to respond vocally so instead, after a long silence she just gave him a nod which Booth picked up on and continued speaking.

"The best we can do is escort you to the private cars and avoid the crowd. You only have to answer the questions that you want." Seeley informed the two as Temperance looked on. "Temperance and I will be in the front car with Parker for the trip home-"

"What do I do?" Krys spoke up out of nowhere though she didn't seem alarmed.

"Sweet's waiting downstairs. He'll be escorting you to your car where your family is waiting to take you back Upstate for some R&R." Seeley continued which seemed enough to quiet Krys as she returned to looking out the window at the growing mob scene.

"Sweets?" Krys asked curiously, blinking as Parker reached out to hold onto her jeans pocket just to maintain contact with her.

"He insisted." Booth nodded before adding as an afterthought. "He's been doing that a lot lately." And Seeley damn well knew why. He often times experienced the same thing with Temperance Brennan, not that the anthropologist needed to know that. He'd keep that a secret as long as he was able to. "Ready?"

Krys and Parker both nodded and soon the group was making their way into the hospital wall and down the stairs to the bottom level which had been cleared for their exit. Even from the distance away they could see the flashing camera lights, the hustle and bustle of bodies, the shouts and yells of questions as they bombarded everyone who got close that might have something to say. It was like a swarm of irritated bees and upon reaching a few feet before the door Krys and Parker both haulted.

Booth's hand moved to his son, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He understood that he was scared, but eventually they'd have to leave. From outside the voices grew louder specifically of one red headed reporter.

"About to emerge or Krys Robin a data analyst from the FBI and Parker Booth, the son of an agent. Both were held hostage for days by the man who was believed to be the serial killer that held this town at his bay for weeks. Both are thought to be the only survivors in the killer's rampage. Within a few minutes the two young heroes will be emerging and returning home for the first time."

"I'm not a hero." Krys said quietly as she stared directly ahead as though in a daze.

"No. You're not." Temperance responded cooly, as though the topic had been for open discussion which caused Booth to look at her in warning which was once again, ignored. "You're just a person. A rather young person who got tangled up in some unfortunate events. One circumstance hardly makes you a hero."

"Bones." Booth warned as his partner wasn't exactly helping.

"Zack's a hero. He figured out how to locate you and where does society push him? Right back to the mental institution." Temperance went on, obviously a bit disheartened to have her favorite intern ripped away once again.

"Because he killed someone." Seeley interupted with a heavy sigh. How could she never understand that? That was one of the mysteries that was Temperance Brennan. "Come on." With a heavy sigh he shook his head and holding Parker's hand moved toward the door. "We've got some movies and chili waiting back home."

"There's a lot of people." Parker remarked in a soft, nervous voice as he looked unsurely to Krys who did her best to give him a reassuring smile. "You'll be okay?" He checked on his companion not wanting to leave her like he had back in the shack.

"Yeah." Krys gave a little shrug with an even weaker smile. "My family is taking me upstate for a little break. Then I'll be filling out some paperwork for my transfer back to the FBI."

Temperance looked down at the young woman. It hadn't struck her mind that she was on loan from the FBI and wouldn't be working with the Jeffersonian 24/7. In a weird way Temperance actually found herself liking the firey thing. "Thank you for your services Miss Robin."

Krys gave a weird little smile at Doctor Brennan's phrasing. "Yeah. You're welcome... For my services." And in a weird little moment she found herself laughing despite the odd, yet amused look Doctor Brennan was giving her.

"Alright kiddo." Seeley was a bit preoccupied with his son and he'd no doubt call Krys once he got home just to check on her. He was obligated and attached in that sense. Looking over to Krys he gave her a soft smile in silent thanks. "I'll help you with the paperwork when you return to the bureau."

"Right. One month." Krys nodded showing that she knew the procedure and then gave a little sigh as she looked up toward the ceiling. "What am I going to do to occupy myself for a whole month?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Agent Booth chuckled and shook his head before lightly ruffling her hair, something Temperance noticed and wondered about.

Having said their goodbyes the Booth took his son in his arms and carried him right out of the lobby and outside. Temperance followed right behind as did Krys who ended up stopping at the glass door as she stood alone as the other three moved into the crowd.

Immediately she watched them swarm and how Booth tried to shield Doctor Brennan and Parker from the crowds, even angrily shaking them off. If this whole experience had taught Krys anything it was to appreciate the little things. It was like watching a tv show through the glass. How everyone moved, how everything was, and she was about to face it alone. Her throat suddenly felt very dry and she tried to prepare herself with no luck. That was until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

In looking up she saw the gentle dark eyes that belonged to Jeffersonian's own young psychologist. Smiling gently down at the young woman in his suit which was too big for him he stood surprisingly still and sure.

"Just look forward. Eyes straight ahead and keep walking." He told her softly to which Krys could only swallow and turn her gaze toward the door, bracing herself. "Hold on. I'm here." Lance added quietly as he stared out in a similar fashion as the door swung open and the light blinded them.


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: Hey there. There's a poll on my profile I'm using as a test. I'll change it to a new one but really none of the things listed have happened exactly in my story so I'll be using the responses/knowledge for the sequel._

_Speaking of sequel I put it up with an author's note so those who have been following this regularly can add/alert/favorite so they can pick right up when I start posting._

_Thanks so much!_

34CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

It had taken forever to get Parker to fall asleep in his own bed (at least the one at Booth's apartment). Which was completely understandable. Booth knew all too well after being kidnaped by the Gravedigger how difficult sleep was after such a dangerous and traumatic circumstance, let alone for a child. He could see many sessions with Doctor Sweets in the future for his son. As he stood in the kitchen of his apartment by the counter stirring the contents of a bowl he couldn't help but wonder if Krys felt a similar way.

Perhaps he should have paid more attention to her, even though he had his hands full with Parker at the hospital. Either way he kind of felt like he had shoved her off back into the wild without even checking in with her. In a way this was all his fault. He had brought her to the Jeffersonian, he hadn't picked up the phone when she called, and he didn't find her quickly enough. At least she wasn't alone, last he had heard via text message from Sweets he had gotten her to her family's car and she had been driven off. After responding with a simple texted 'alright' Booth found himself receiving texts from the boy wonder psychologist every five minutes. Apparently with Krys gone back upstate he had next to nothing to do. Boy did that kid have it bad.

Laughing tiredly to himself he shook his head sticking two metal spoons into each of the bowls on the wooden tray that he was preparing which resulted in a call from his living room.

"Why are you laughing?" Came Doctor Brennan's voice from the living room followed by the sound of a body rustling against the couch as she moved to stand.

"No reason." Agent Booth quickly covered as he moved to reach for the wooden tray. "Don't get up Bones." He called out as he picked it up and turned around just in time to see Temperance Brennan standing in the kitchen doorway. "I told you not to get up, Bones." He sighed tiredly a bit let down that he didn't get to show her how chivalrous he could be and that she insisted on not being still and accepting his gentlemen gestures.

"Well, it sounded like you could use some help." She shrugged her slender shoulders which were draped in an emerald top which was a nice change to the lab coat she had been wearing the last few days constantly when working on the case. "Which I must admit is a bit concerning as you're just heating up soup in a microwave which is a relatively simple task."

"Stove top, Bones." Booth corrected as he held up the tray with a suave little grin that ended up coming out more like a proud little boy's who had baked cookies for his mother. "Just like mama used to make."

"Not my mother. That statement is inaccurate." Temperance replied her face completely dead pan. "My father actually did all of the cooking and very rarely was it condensed soup." However Booth didn't let her get away with it as he smiled again holding the tray up right under her nose which actually caused the anthropologist to smile a thin lipped little smile. Her partner could always manage to do that even when he was being silly and hardly scientific.

"Come on, Bones." Booth nodded toward the living room and moved around her, moving toward the couch. "Everybody likes soup." He commented as he set the tray down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, rubbing his hands together in preparation.

"That is another general and horribly inaccurate statement." Temperance shook her head, but even in knowing this she smiled and sat down beside her partner.

Agent Booth reached out and took a sheet of ripped up paper towel tucking it into his collar so to prevent mess. Meanwhile Temperance Brennan took her own sheet of paper towel and set it delicately on her lap. Both took their individual bowls into their laps eating the contents in their own personal fashion. Temperance sipped softly while Booth preferred to slurp in a rather obnoxious manner.

"Booth." Temperance sighed, reaching out with her free hand to nudge his leg. "You're going to wake up Parker." She lectured, it was a late hour after all. She didn't need to be a mother to understand that much.

"Oh. That's very motherly of you Bones." Booth smiled, his spoon clinking against the bowl as he faced his partner ready to tease. "I didn't know that you had it in you."

"Nothing motherly about it." Temperance shook her head, purposely avoiding her partner's gaze as she stirred the contents of her bowl. "It's simply common sense. Sleeping child. Loud noises. Nothing scientific about it."

"All the more reason to be shocked." Booth added quickly with a devilish grin and cocking forward of his head. "You care about Parker. I can see that, even if no one else can." Booth shrugged turning his own gaze onto the contents of his bowl as he brought up another spoonful to his lips.

"I care. Of course I care. It's only natural-" Temperance went on, now just stirring the contents of her bowl. "When one has spent as much time with a person as I have with Parker that you have to care to some compacity, even with my ability to decompartamentalize." She noted thoughtfully falling quiet again.

"With that kind of rationing one could say that you would have to care about me." Seeley looked up and after saying it he added a little smile so to soften his words. "Just a little bit." There was even a teasing little twinkle in his eye, egging her on. There was also a bit of red tomato soup on his upper lip.

Temperance looked up, her eyes taking in the man's face in front of her. "Must you be so insistent?" A pause as she studied him for a moment longer. "I accept your logic." She sighed and then catching glimpse of the red on his lip a little smile pulled at the corners of her thin lips and her eyes brightened as she pointed with a slender finger. "You have something-"

Seeley blinked with confusion until he got the general hint and lifted his arm to wipe just under his nose removing the tomato soup stain. A boyish gesture that kept Temperance's smile on her lips. How could such an upstanding man be so childishly adorable? She suddenly loathed herself for thinking such an illogical thing. Seeley looked to his lap and Temperance continued looking at her bowl.

"I have to thank you." Seeley said quietly, not having the courage to look up.

"For what?" Temperance, unlike Booth, was quite easily able to look.

"For helping us find Parker and Krys in time..." Booth shifted a bit on the couch as he set the bowl back on the coffee table.

"For doing my job?" Bones blinked, filled with confusion at the nature of this greatfulness. "And either way it was Zack who-"

"Not just for doing your job, Bones." Seeley gave a heavy sigh and finally he was able to look up and at her the honest intent shining in his eyes. "For being there... For me."

Temperance blinked as the words settled in. "Oh."

Another quiet filled the room and Temperance, out of the need to do something to occupy her so not to feel horribly useless, leaned forward setting her bowl down. What could she possibly say to that? There was no answer that was appropriate and there was no action that was professional. She knew what she wanted to do but it just wouldn't be right logistically. Now her heart was racing as she battled the urge with all of her might left with nothing more but to look right into her partner's eyes.

"I don't know where I'd be without you Temperance." Booth admitted softly and his hand slid carefully across to rest on Doctor Brennan's lower leg.

He felt his own breath become caught in his throat and he felt like he was in highschool all over again. Like he was sitting next to the prettiest girl in the entire school who was so unattainable for him and yet he wanted nothing more than to... Kiss her. Oh god what was he thinking?! Better yet, what the hell was he doing?! Soon he found himself leaning toward her, and better yet she wasn't moving away. She was just looking right into his eyes which drew him even closer. Closer... Closer... His mouth was dry. His head began to tilt.. Closer... Closer... So close..

"Dad." Came Parker's tired voice which caused Booth to move back so suddenly that him and Temperance almost bumped heads.

"Parker." Booth said breathlessly, his eyes darting about before he managed to move to his feet and toward his little boy. "Hey buddy. Can't sleep?" Parker shook his head no and Booth instinctively picked up his son. "It's alright. Lets get you back into bed."

Parker rested his head on his dad's shoulder closing his eyes and before Seeley left he found himself looking back toward a very flushed Doctor Brennan. Giving her a weak apologetic smile, which was all that he could manage, he turned away and moved to put Parker back to sleep.

Temperance meanwhile found her back leaning into the couch cushion with a bit of a sigh. Suddenly she wasn't very hungry for condensed soup anymore.


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: Well this is the final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it :). If you wish to follow further the sequel is called'Trial and Error' and will be posted by the weekend so you can follow along. I hope you will. It promises to be very interesting and very rocky (especially with Krys/Sweets and then the other couplings layered on). I should add the reason I like this pairing so much is because Booth/Bones are cheering for it. It's like they're cheering for another couple that SHOULD get together but doesn't realize it.. Which amuses me on many levels. _

_Once again I thank you for all of your continued support and I hope you'll stick with me._

35CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

Lance Sweets sat alone on the upper level of the Jeffersonian lab quietly thumbing through an old Batman comic that he had yanked out from his desk drawer in the Bureau building. He hated sitting in that office all alone with nothing to do. He felt like he was shut off from the world and in knowing that he was just left to his own devices of entertainment and his own thoughts which was never good because they always led back to the same topic.

A month had passed since he had last seen Krys Robin. A month since she had been saved from near death at the hands of a serial killer and he had guided her to the car. She had been heading upstate with her family for the mandated month long break that the Bureau had required but Lance had promised himself that he'd tell her how he felt (or at least would try to form the words). The only issue was once he sat down to ponder what to say he realized that he didn't have her number, or her contact information, and his options were limited. He could go through the FBI files or ask Booth but both attempts would be embarrassing and borderline stalkerish (at least in his eyes). And so he was left at square one which was absolutely no where.

Turning the page of the comic as he leaned over the table he let out a soft sigh. Who was she kidding? She had probably forgotten all about him anyways. Coworkers came and went and Krys was just that, a temporary coworker. She came, and then she went. Just like Vincent Nigel-Murray who had returned back overseas to Europe for a special dig that he had been invited on courtesy of a recommendation letter from Doctor Brennan who seemed to be getting more and more in touch with her more approachable/personal side. Something that Lance had noticed in their sessions. She even seemed cheerier, something Lance personally wished was contagious so that he could feel the same way. But no, that wasn't the case. Everything was back to normal.

Turning another page he massaged his temples with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes momentarily it was a familiar voice that caused him to look up and open his eyes.

"Almost done with the comic there, Sweets?" Agent Booth questioned, Temperance Brennan right at his side just like Batman and Robin themselves.

"Isn't that a graphic novel?" Doctor Brennan questioned, suddenly confused when Booth went and changed the termonology on her, becoming lost as she often was with pop culture and media references.

"Fine. Are you almost done with the _graphic novel_?" Booth corrected, a comment that made Lance brighten. He always found Agent Booth's need to appease Doctor Brennan in any way refreshing from the usually tough man and he couldn't help but wonder what else laid beneath the surface of tux and roughness.

"Almost." Lance responded with a little smile. The pair had been bugging him an extra lot as of late and the psychologist in him knew that it was because they cared but it didn't make him feel much better. "I'll get it to you our next session, is that okay?"

"Yeah. It's fine." Agent Booth nodded, his hands in his pockets though he showed no sign of leaving which Lance immediately interpreted as a hint that he had more to say. An assumption that was proven correct. "You doing alright there, Sweets?"

"I'm doing alright." A blatant lie and the psychologist knew it and unfortunately Doctor Brennan caught on quickly.

"He's lying." She pointed out rather seriously and Lance sighed heavily. They'd never let this go. They both had stubborn personalities and when put together they'd never let up.

"Seems like since Krys left you've been a little down in the dumps." Booth stated the obvious in as nonchalant of a voice that he could manage, leaning back some on his left foot.

"It's not what you think." Lance looked up only to find Booth shifting about as he reached into his pocket.

"It's exactly what I think and I'm not the only one that feels that way." Agent Booth continued on but before Sweets could retaliate Booth held out his cellular phone which was wide open and on. "Talk to me."

"I am. I think that's evident as that's what a phone's purpose is." Came Zack Addy's voice on the other end of the phone. Lance blinked with confusion not understanding the purpose of this plan but the trio went onward.

"Never mind Zack." Booth quieted him for a moment as he shifted where he stood. "Zack. What do you know about love?"

"Apparently very little Agent Booth." Zack's voice responded and Lance attempted to stand up and leave, but Booth reached out and kept him in place. "It's merely an emotion attachment. A dependency."

"And what do you know about Krys Robin?" Booth continued on, still holding onto the young man.

"She's loud, fairly abrasive, very intelligent, and Doctor Sweets feels that sort of emotional attachment to her." Zack went on, his voice very calm as though he was just discussing a math problem.

"And what attachment would that be Zack?" Agent Booth went on, still horribly calm but now his eyes met with the young psychologists and Zack spoke.

"Well by looking at the facts one can see that he broke me out of this place which is, I'm told, a very illegal act, he lied, he stood by the case even when it wasn't in his best interest to do so. All signs point to the greater means of the equation." Zack's voice hung in the air, even over the cell phone. "Love."

Booth brought the phone to his mouth. "Thanks Zack." And he pressed the hang up button, his eyes never leaving Lance whose eyes were practically pleading.

"But I don't." The psychologist argued in a weak, shaky voice out of his element he no longer had the heart to pull away.

"Okay, maybe not love but you obviously miss the girl." Booth corrected, sometimes you need a forceful hand. "Can you at least admit that much Boy Wonder?" A long quiet.

Lance, being the psychologist that he was, tried to justify it with a labored breath. "When we create intimate relationships, and if the relationship isn't functioning in the way that we wish it to, we're left with anxiety and confusion that'll remain until dealt with." And that was that, a psychological justification for something that hurt so much.

"That sounds reasonable." Doctor Brennan interjected calmly. Logic made sense to her, even in psychologically.

"Sounds and is, is two different things, Bones." Booth corrected calmly before looking to Lance. "Come on." He gestured with his head, releasing the young man and beginning to walk down the hall toward Bones' office.

"Why?" Lance asked but he followed never the less. He knew better than to argue against the two of them.

"Just come on." Booth repeated as all three of them walked down the hall. "Got a little surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Lance blinked and looked between the two partners in question.

"Something to make you feel better." Seeley went on his eyes focused directly ahead so that he wouldn't give any tell to the intelligent psychologist which he'd be able to pick up on.

"Better is subjective, Booth." Temperance warned before looking back to Doctor Sweets in a nonthreatening manner. "But it is a pretty good surprise." And by judging the expression on Doctor Brennan's face Lance could deduct that she wasn't lying, in fact the woman even seemed back a tad excited about the prospects.

Lance had been looking at the floor until they reached just outside the office. That's when he looked up and saw the back of someone's head. Someone seated and facing the desk, away from them, as if waiting for someone to enter. The familiar brown hair (though cut), he'd know it anywhere. It was Krys. He suddenly felt his throat go dry and was unable to swallow. Turning around he looked to Agent Booth with widened eyes.

Seeley Booth seemed unphased as he went on. "The Bureau wants her to see a shrink before she returns to work with the FBI. And they asked me for recommendations" Lance gaped at the man, so very surprised and yet unable to vocalize. "My gift to you kid."

Lance could only stare at the man as he patted his shoulder and then, lightly grabbing Temperance by the arm led her away leaving Sweets alone.

Finally managing to swallow he turned back around to look through the plexiglass. She was there. Sitting. Just close enough to see but far away enough to not be able to touch.

Reaching up toward his neck he straightened his sloppy tie and ran his hand through his black hair. Another slow inhaling breath followed by a long exhale and he'd slide the door open stepping inside.

Maybe things weren't back to normal after all...

"Good afternoon Miss Robin."

**-END-**


End file.
